


A love like War

by yaoixkiss



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Eventual Romance, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Tongue Piercings, Weapons, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoixkiss/pseuds/yaoixkiss
Summary: Mello is a Mafia boss in England, trying to crack the system of the enemy his team hires a redheaded hacker to do the job.Angst, fluff, and M rated for eventual sexual themes and actions.Mostly in Mello POV.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Welcome to Hell

Mello POV

“FUCK” Mello spat at the three men that stood before him, telling him the news that the mission to infiltrate the No.6 headquarters had failed. Mello stood from the seat at his desk, slamming a fist down on the desk making papers fly before rubbing his temples with his eyes shut, thinking, trying to come up with a plan that would lead his men to success. He sighed. Was there no way in which we could only look on the inside?

The silence was thick and none of the men that stood in front of him dared to speak out of sheer fear and of course the respect, Mello was one of the youngest mafia bosses any of his team had come across, 23 and tough as nails. It's not that Mello was a bad person to these men, but he was ruthless when he needed to be.

“Right” Mello finally broke the silence as he calmed himself and ran his hands through his bob length hair. “We need an inside job.”  
“Like one of us...join no.6?” one of the men with short dark hair spoke, voice cracking as he did.

“No. That would be too obvious. We need to be undetected, invisible” Mello responded looking down at the papers that had fallen before.

Another one of the men bent down and picked up the papers and put them back on the desk, his stance was more confident than that of two other colleagues. “What about a hacker?” he propositioned to his boss.

“A hacker huh?”  
“Yes sir, a hacker could easily infiltrate no.6s systems, check for security, cameras, files, key codes”  
“Congratulations Frank” Mello grinned “a drink on me tonight. Are any of you capable of finding someone good enough? And trustworthy enough?” Frank nodded to his question “well?” Mello stated with a stern voice  
“Yes sir !” all three men exclaimed in unison.   
The men began to leave Mello's office and as they did Mello called out on the man who had previously asked the question of in-person infiltration. “Felix, please stay behind and close the door,” Mello instructed.  
The dark-haired man with freckles did as he was told and stood at the end of the oak desk as Mello sat back on his lavish leather desk chair.  
“Have you done any fieldwork yet?” Mello asked him while straightening the papers on his desk.  
“No sir, I've only done office work so far” Felix was new, got in through his father who had passed away just over a year ago. His father had served Mello well and felt it only repayment to keep a small eye on Felix. Truth is, he didn't have the gall to do what needed to be done. But you can't stay doing nothing forever.

“Then I have a mission for you to assist on '' Mello stated while writing on a slip of paper that they liked to call mission papers, they looked more like cheques, the mission stated, and Mello's signature. “ I want you to join Derek today collecting money from a man who hasn't paid us his debt for our equipment.” Mello tore the page and handed it to him. “Give this to Derek and leave within the hour.”  
“Yes sir, thank you, sir,” Felix said, trying to suppress the smile that was building to finally feeling some responsibility.   
The job could go a number of different ways, if there was violence so be it but a debt collection could go smoothly. Either way, it was one of the easier jobs the job had to offer. Felix left the office after a quick bow.

Mello huffed and slumped back into his chair rubbing his face, he had a migraine coming on. He had worked so hard in his life to be where he was. No family, strict boring school, no friends, just rivalry of being the best against a nonverbal albino. It was infuriating. He was no doubt smart, stubborn, and held power, hell he even had subordinates. Since he was now the boss, a position he acquired over time and practice, he never had to do the dirty work. If he did it was rare, meetings and intimidation is the only fieldwork he ever had to do, the rest he just bossed people around, organized missions, and controlled the entirety of the St. Angelo mafia. comical really, a mafia named after a saint. All the sinful acts a mafia is made out of.

Mello himself was a catholic. Well, he believed in God but at this point, he had sinned so much there was no hope in hell for him, so over time he began not to care about what would be considered a direct ticket to hell and lived his life. Even so, he kept a rosary around his wrist and fingers at all times, calling it superstition. 

After finishing the last of his paperwork, Mello stood up and stretched, went over to the mirror behind the door and inspected his appearance, fixed his blonde hair, straightened out his leather vest and belt, and left his office. The leather smelled good to him, was surprisingly comfortable, and let's be honest, Mello knew he looked damn good.   
Mello walked down the metal stairs of the warehouse that the gang resided in and walked to the bar. There was only one woman working with them and she was the bartender, its not that Mello had anything against women working for him, just no woman had tried and in the case of a woman wanting to join he would see no issue, he didn't give a fuck about gender. What's a man's job anyway?   
“What can I get for you, love?” the woman asked Mello as he sat on the stool away from some of the other men.  
“Rum, make it strong” he responded as he heard a ‘yes sir’. He was tired and needed a drink. Two months he’d been trying to get into no.6, why had the idea of hiring a hacker been suggested now? He grumbled in annoyance and his thought was interrupted as an ice-cold drink was put in front of him.  
“Here you are sugar,” she said with a smile  
“Ta Tifa,” Mello said holding his drink up to thank her. Tifa was only there because she was Derek's wife. She married him knowing full well what he does for a living and did not complain. Mello wondered if he would ever find someone willing to still be with him even though he had blood on his hands. Probably not he thought to himself.   
Derek was a good member of staff but he was an asshole, Mello had struck him before for disrespecting his wife in front of the rest of the group, he would not stand for that kind of behavior. The punishment was severe enough that no one ever heard the couple argue again. Mello smirked to himself. He really was powerful.

A couple of days passed, Felix had assisted on his first mission which did end up in casualties and Mello was told he had thrown up. When Mello heard he laughed loudly and Felix apologized and said he still wanted to do it and he would get used to the jobs. With that Mello assigned him to other jobs assisting, a little sick never hurt anybody.

Mello was in his office when there was a knock at the door, he looked up from his pile of paperwork and voiced “come in”.  
Frank entered the room and spoke, “Sir, I've found you a hacker”.  
“Well?” Mello asked, folding his arms and leaning into his chair waiting for the arrival of his newest member.  
Frank stepped aside and ushered another young man in. Mello examined him from his chair, not moving. He couldn't be over 25, he thought to himself. His hair was bright red, box dye no doubt, tan skin, and freckles. His outfit… well a black and white striped shirt and skinny jeans with chains and some Doc Martens, with some round sunglasses that looked like goggles. At least they weren't running a fashion club. Not to judge a book by its cover (which was a complete lie, he thought this man looked straight out of an emo girl's wet dream) Mello spoke up and leaned forward.   
“Thank you, Frank. You may leave.” Frank nodded and left, closing the door behind him.  
“Please sit” Mello offered the man the seat at the front of his desk. When the man sat Mello looked at him directly while the other male took the glasses off Revealing bright green eyes.  
“So, I take it Frank has explained why you are here. Is that correct?” Mello asked and the redhead nodded.  
“Talkative much huh? What's your name? Tell me about you. How can we...use your services” Mello enquired leaning back and placing his booted shoes crossed over upon his desk.

“My name is Matt, just Matt. I'm 24. Look I know I'm young but I'm more skilled than anyone you've ever met. I can hack into anything.” Matt replied in a tone that felt he was stating a matter of fact.  
“Anything? That's quite the statement Matter.” Mello replied, putting his legs back on the floor and leaning closer into his desk.  
He looked at Matt, his gut was telling him that the man in front of him wasn't lying.  
“Fine. If you say so. Since you've been briefed on the mission I won't go over it again. While you work for me, you stay here. You have your own room and bathroom. You need any equipment, I'll get it for you. You must not leave the base without me knowing. Safety precautions. I'm sure you understand. Payment will be handled with Rob so you go to him, understand?”  
Matt simply nodded. The silence from the redhead was pissing Mello off but only made a face and dropped it.  
“By the way I'm Mello, welcome to hell” Mello extended his hand out to the other man and he took it. Shaking their contract into existence.


	2. Height differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s chapter 2 friends! Hope you’re enjoying reading as much as I am writing!  
> Read and review peeps

Mellos POV  
Mello escorted Matt out of the office and proceeded to walk him to his room, in which he would be staying for the remainder of his contract. It wasn't a clear set end date contract, as there would be many uses Matt could be off to Mello.  
They walked for a few meters and stopped at a door within the metal framework with the number 6 plated on the door.   
“This is you” Mello stated and opened the door.   
Matt walked in and put down his two duffle bags on the bed. The room was small but it had a single metal-framed bed, a chest of drawers at the end, a desk and chair opposite with some shelving above it. The inside was also a stainless steel metal, with a small window above the bed. Near the door was another door, which led to a bathroom that consisted of a toilet and a shower.  
The place was nothing to look at, they both knew it but it was safe.  
“This is great”. Matt said looking around the room. “Can I put a TV in this room?” he queried while pulling out a PS5 controller of one of his bags and waving it.  
“Uh sure, I think we have some spare ones. I'll ask Felix to check. This place is yours while you are here. You can do anything you want with it. Within reason. Dinner is made at 7 pm, if you want to eat with us then join us. Otherwise, for breakfast and lunch you make yourself with whatever's in the kitchen. There's a bar downstairs, and Tifa will make you anything. Up here are all the bedrooms. Mines number 1 down the hall. Don't bother trying to get me there. If you need anything, you come to my office.” Mello replied to Matt giving him a quick rundown of what to expect. Normally he would let Frank let the newbies settle in but something about Matt made Mello want to do it himself. Maybe it's because Matt said he was better than anyone here, he didn't want to feel like he was in second place again after all these years.   
With that, Matt nodded and Mello exited the room. He checked the large clock that overlooked the warehouse down the stairs, 5:30 pm. This gave Mello some time to do what he needed to do before dinner. He walked down the stairs and went to what you would class as the common area, and found who he was looking for.  
“Felix” Mello raised his voice and the man quickly stood to attention ignoring what he was doing previously.   
“Yes sir?!”  
“I need you to check if there are any spare TVs outback and deliver it to Matt. He's in room 6”  
“Yes Sir!” Felix said wholeheartedly and left the room in a scurry.  
Some of the men laughed at his eagerness.   
“Someone wants to impress you, ey!” a man said to Mello raising his drink.  
“Well someone should.” Mello bit back and there was a crowd of 'ooohs' as if a teacher had scolded him. This made Mello grin inwardly.  
“Have you all completed today's missions?” Mello questioned back to his severe voice. There was a crowd of ‘yes sirs’ in response.  
“Good in that case I expect all the reports on my desk tomorrow morning. You know the drill. Also, I suspect you have all heard from Frank that we have a guest. He is important so if any of you fuck with him or interfere while he works, ill kick you in the throat” it wasn't an idle threat either. All of the men had seen him do it while he was still in his training. Again there was a unanimous ‘yes sir’ from the men. He nodded and went back to his office and sat at his desk.  
As soon as he sat down there was a knock at the door. ‘Five bloody minutes, I can't have five bloody minutes’ Mello thought to himself in a huff.  
“Come in” he ended up saying  
The door opened, it was Matt.   
“Ah Matt, what can I do you for ?” Mello said while placing his disorganized pens in a perfectly placed line.  
“Thanks for the TV. Is the guy who gave it to me okay though? He was really sweaty and red” Matt replied   
“Ah, that's Felix. Yes, he's fine.” Mello could almost see him struggling in his mind  
“Anyways” Matt continued “I need parts and any information you have on the No.6”  
“ What kind of parts?”  
“Computer parts, I need to build a computer”  
Mello almost choked, did he not have one already ??  
“Every time I hack I build a new one. Keeps me safe ya know” Matt shrugged looking around the room.  
“Makes sense. Have a seat” Mello instructed and Matt followed.  
“What do you need to know about No.6?” Mello asked while pulling out a wad of paper and handed it to Matt with a gold pen with the letter M engraved at the end.   
“Write a list of what you need. I'll pass it on to Rob.” Mello explained.  
“Anything you have. I just need background info so I know how much I'm dealing with” Matt said as he scribbled down computer parts. None of it made sense to Mello, he hated the things, such a waste of time. Even though he knew that they were an important piece of equipment.  
“Let me give you some files from the missions correlating to no.6. All the information we know is there” Mello said standing up and walking over to the file cabinet. He looked over and he could see Matt staring at him, when Matt noticed he quickly turned his gaze. Mello grinned to himself.  
He picked out the files which were incredibly organized and brought them back to the desk.  
“Here's your homework for tonight,” Mello said pushing them forward.  
“Uh, thanks. Can I ask why you want to infiltrate no.6? Maybe I can find what you're looking for” Matt responded slowly pulling the files towards him, Mello could tell he was not going to have a fun time reading those.  
Mello sighed and sat back in his chair and crossed his legs.   
“Well…” Mello started “They killed one of ours. And stole sensitive information that day. Regarding plans to relocate and take territory.No doubt they have plans of their own that have to do with the information they stole”  
“I see” Matt sat back and tapped his chin.   
“Alright! Let's get the fuckers” Matt exclaimed with Grin.  
Mello smirked back as he put his hand behind his head. And with that, there was a bell that rang through the building.   
“Dinner” Mello informed.  
They both stood and left the office.

Once at the long table Mello instructed Matt to sit by him. This way he could introduce him to the rest of the crew.   
Mello stood from his seat, and the chatter turned to silence, and everyone faced Mello who was at the head of the table.   
“Alright, men this is Matt. He will be staying here for a while. I need to explain to him the reason why we have dinner together, it seems non-conventional. But I'm sure you know the meaning of the Mafia family. This is also the time where we go over plans and execution of missions and feedback. This isn't just about eating. So if you get grossed out be warned”.  
Matt nodded in greeting from the men all exchanging their hellos. He could tell Matt wasn’t comfortable. In all fairness it was hard to get used to, sitting down with men who were eating, drinking, joking, getting lectured, or smoking cigars. Mello hated smoking, but he couldn’t stop the men, they all had to process their atrocities in their own way.   
Mello sat back down and started to eat the food that was in front of him, steak with potatoes. Matt ate silently beside him. Mello wondered what he was thinking.  
He broke his silence “Rob” Mello called out.  
“Yes sir?” A brunette older man moved his head to look towards Mello.   
“Here” Mello flicked a folded paper to him. “Matt needs these computer parts. Get them for him” Matt looked up at him and nodded.  
“Yes sir. Is everything you need on here Matt?” Rob asked to include him in the conversation   
“Yes that’s everything, thanks” Mello nodded back at him.

Once the meal was done and the talk of grueling missions was over some of the men pulled out their smokes and started joking about totally misogynistic things. Mello rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, he saw Matt pulling out his own cigarette.  
“Do you mind?” Matt asked hinting at the fag in his hand.  
“No, I can’t stop you. But I don’t smoke so if you’ll excuse me” Matt nodded and Mello walked back to his office.   
It really ticked him off to see Matt smoking. He wasn’t sure why. He’d been with the other men while they took back the tar but with him, it made him queasy.   
Sighing, he walked back to his desk and sat down, opened a drawer from under his desk, and pulled out his beloved chocolate bar. This was his nicotine addiction. He loved it. It was the only thing that really brought him any sort of pleasure, of course discounting any wanks but even then it was just a release rather than a pleasure-filled act.  
He didn’t know how long he was there feeling the chocolate melt in his mouth before he saw the pile of files he had gotten for the redhead. He looked over at his wall clock, it read 10 pm. It had been just over an hour since he’d left and was sure Matt wouldn’t be smoking and he would deliver the files to him.   
Mello made his way through the warehouse corridors to reach room number 6, Matt's room.   
He knocked on the door and waited. He could hear a string of ‘for fuck sake’ and ‘die mother fucker’. But it promptly stopped when he had knocked. Matt opened the door, he was slightly taller than Mello, not by much, maybe about 5cm but it made Mello feel like he was looming over him.  
“Hey boss” he answered   
“Your homework,” Mello replied, handing him the stack of files. “It’s not all play and no work Matt. Get on with it” Mello said before he turned to leave.  
“Yes, boss” Matt returned and disappeared into his bedroom.

With that being done Mello took himself to his room. His room was much nicer than anyone else’s. For starters it wasn’t just metal, it had a plaster coating making it soundproof. Painted white walls. A queen-sized bed with a good mattress and pillows. He had a large sofa, tv, desk, drinks area, and a bathroom with an actual tub. It was a privileged life you could say considering the circumstances. Mello stripped his leathers off and went to shower. He couldn’t place what he was feeling. Was he annoyed? Was he curious? Was it him? He sighed as the hot water hit his back, releasing any tension he had from the day, leaning his head against the wall he just let the water pour onto him.  
He thought of Matt. His ‘hey boss’ and ‘yes boss’, it suited Matt to say that, sir wouldn’t quite fit. Well, not In that setting. He suddenly felt a growing heat emerge from his lower region and he rolled his eyes. Well at least he would sleep well he thought to himself as he tugged his member.

Matt POV   
He heard a knock at his door, he opened it and a man covered in forehead sweat was panting with large tv. Had he carried this by himself? He didn’t look strong enough but his effort put a smile on his face.  
“De-liver-ey from Mello” the man huffed out as he had on hand oh his knee bent over trying to recollect his breath.  
“Thanks, dude” Matt laughed   
“Do you need help setting it up ?” The other man asked   
“Nope, I got it, man.”  
“Alright then, I'll be downstairs if you need me,” Felix said now in a steady voice and left. Clearly relieved he didn’t have to carry a heavy object anymore.  
“Roger that,” Matt laughed as he picked up the Tv with ease. He was thin but surprisingly muscular. He set the tv down on the floor, leaving the desk areas empty for the future PC, and plugged it in. Pulling out his ps5 gear, plugging it all in, and got it working. ‘Nice’ he thought to himself.   
He quickly unpacked his things and put them into the chest of drawers at the end of his bed. He didn’t have much. Different colored striped T-shirts, black and red tops and hoodies, jeans, underwear, and chains. He was a man of simple living. Considering he was freelance and moving all over for jobs. With that done, he decided to get any information he could before his mission would start and break the news to his new boss that he would basically have to buy him a new computer for his services. It was a small price to pay for the danger he was in.   
Matt walked down to Mello's office and knocked. He waited a couple of seconds before being called in.  
“Ah, Matt'' Mello began. Matt couldn’t help but let curiosity take over, and began looking around the room. It was a simple yet lavish space, he could tell that the furniture was not cheap. He noticed how everything was in order, even the pens.  
Matt sat down and explained that he needed parts and information, Mello seemed shocked. Matt could tell that he was thinking ‘why doesn’t he have a computer already’. Safety first. Always. Mello had gotten up to get some files. That’s when Matt noticed the man wearing all leather. He couldn’t help but stare at the fact that he looked so good in it too. His eyes may have wandered south before he caught Mello noticing, ‘crap’ he thought. But Mello didn’t bring it up.  
While listening to Mellos motives, he could tell that the man was passionate about his commitment to his men. He felt good knowing that he lied in that category of the boss's protection.  
“Let’s get the fuckers,” Matt found himself saying. He shouldn’t really pick sided but with this man, he felt like it was justified. Right?  
Dinner was weird. Matt had never worked a job where this kind of setting took place. A long table full of men and one woman, chatting and laughing until Mello stood and the audience seized to speak. It was then that Matt saw the power and respect that these men gave the blonde man. It was fascinating to see grown men, some looked in their 50s listening fully to a man who looked close in age to himself. Mello gave his speech and others started introducing themselves and shaking my hand if they were close enough. Yeah, this was weird. But comforting in a way? Mello turned his attention to Rob about Matt's computer parts. Getting him involved in the conversation. It was a nice gesture and he nodded in appreciation to him and ate his food, which was actually pretty good. Conversations later he saw the men pulling out smokes and immediately thought ‘oh thank fuck I can smoke’. Matt pulled out a cigarette and caught a glance of Mello who looked displeased.  
“Do you mind?” It was only fair to ask. Mello excused himself and Matt inhaled at his cigarette and got involved in some light conversation with Rob about computer parts and what they do.   
Matt trudged himself to his room and sat on the floor, popping the bones in his back, and started gaming. Final fantasy was the game of choice for the night.   
“Ugh for fuck sake get out the WAY” Matt couldn’t help it, he was a vocal gamer, he got completely lost in the game and that’s all he could focus on. It was his release.   
A knock at the door pulled his attention from the game reluctantly he got up almost forgetting where he was, opening the door to see his boss.  
“Hey boss,” he said  
Matt noticed he was slightly taller. A fleeting thought passed through his brain noting that he liked the height difference between them.   
He was engulfed in papers from the blonde in front of him who was already walking away.   
He sighed and walked back into his room and sat on the bed. Looked at the papers and looked at the game. ‘Okay okay one more game, and then I'll read’ he thought to himself.  
He was an idiot, he thought. He was so tired, he spent way longer on the game than he realized while reading the stack of papers. Matt thanked his lucky stars that he was a fast reader and had a photographic memory. Once he had read it all he collapsed onto his bed and shut his eyes. Images of his boss filling his mind. He didn’t mind. He passed out from tiredness with images of the blonde filling his head.


	3. Genetics and good hair conditioner

Mellos POV

Mello woke up every day at the same time. 6:30 am. It was the only time he felt he could be productive. Getting in a morning shower, and getting ready for work, and being out by 7 am. He didn't like the feeling of overnight sweat on his body, even if he had a shower before bed. Even though he kept his strict routine, he was far from a morning person. He hated waking up from asleep, it didn't matter if it was good or not. But he felt the obligation of getting up was more powerful than his own moodiness.   
With that, he grumbled, opened his eyes, and reluctantly peeled away from his duvet, and went to the bathroom. When he got there he looked at his face and slim body, the man slept nude. He liked to tell himself it's because he read a study that it was better for your health, but it was a lie. He just liked the freedom and not being constricted by clothes. It felt claustrophobic to him.  
He made a face in the mirror and got in the shower. It was brief, just to get his body clean, his hair was up in a high ponytail with strands of hair falling from the back. Once satisfied with his cleanliness, he draped a towel around his waist and went to the room.  
‘What to wear’ Mello pondered looking at his open wardrobe. He was scanning his items of clothes when the redhead popped into his mind for a split second. He scrunched his nose. Why did that just happen? He wasn't unconsciously dressing to impress the man. He had impeccable taste either way.   
Feeling the heat, he decided to go with a black button-up shirt with gold-tipped neck collars, tight black jeans, and his black boots. He dressed and picked up the black and silver rosary that he had left on his desk the night before, wrapping it twice around his wrist and intertwining the rest of the beads through his fingers. The cross dangled from his middle finger, the placement of the rosary wasn't uncomfortable to him anymore. He’d held onto the beads in such a manner for so many years he had become adapted to do anything with them on. Write, type, shoot. Mello inspected himself once more before putting his hair in a neat yet messy ponytail for the day. He felt it looked cleaner this way. And like clockwork, at 7 am he left his room.

Mello made his way down the kitchen and brewed himself a coffee, he didn't particularly like to eat in the mornings, it made him sick. He wasn't the only one in the kitchen anymore, a few minutes later another group of men walked in and greeted him. Mello leaned on the counter and took a sip of his coffee. That's when he saw Rob walking up to him.   
“Morning Sir”   
“Morning Rob, can I help you”?  
“Just letting you know I will be gathering those parts today”  
“Ah!” Mello acknowledged setting his finished cup down “perfect, I'll send Felix with you today. The poor bastard has been feeling the effects of the last missions. Send him to my office when you see him and I'll write him a slip” Rob nodded and sat down at the table.  
Mello washed his cup and went to his office. The reason he wrote slips was to keep things organized. This was if anything was done behind his back he would know about it. The men didn't do anything without his permission and the slips kept the order. A copy of the slips would be filed and stored as evidence if there ever needed to be.  
Mello sat at his desk and began writing out the slip for the man. Once that was done, he opened up his own laptop and began working through files. Names and faces of criminals. Any other gangs that he should be worried about. He kept close information on everybody he could. A ping on his desktop appeared. An informant that was in contact with him sent him information about a list of people that either had unpaid debts, theft, or fake IDs to try and slip past him. All-new missions that he now had to organize for his men.  
He began writing out the plans for the missions when there was a knock at his door. “Come in,” he said without looking up as he was still writing.  
“You wanted to see me, sir?” Felix said approaching the desk   
Mello ripped the slip from the pad and handed it to him.  
“You Are assisting Rob today on getting parts for Matt's computer build. Leave now. It's already 8 and I want him working as soon as possible.” Mello sternly said, wanting to get back to the task at hand.  
Felix nodded and excused himself out.   
It had been a couple of hours before Mello finished his writing and planning. He pushed a button on his computer that let certain men know to come to the office immediately.  
Mello briefed the men on the missions they would carry out for the day while they exchanged the reports they had from any previous missions and with that, they left.   
Mello was organizing the mission reports when he heard another knock at the door.  
“Yes?” the door opened.   
“Good morning boss” Matt started. It was 10 am, it was still morning but since Mello had been up for several hours already morning felt like it had already passed.  
“Ah morning Matt. I trust you slept well? Did you read over those files?”  
“Yes and yes. I just came to tell you the computer is built” ‘already?!’ Mello thought ‘damn that was quick’.  
“Perfect, I like the speed.”  
“Where do you want me to set it up? I had planned my room but if you need me elsewhere”  
Mello pondered, it would be best to keep him in sight, be able to see what he was working on in real-time. But the presence of someone else might piss him off while he was trying to do work.  
“Set it up in here. Any updates you have I want to know when you do. You can bring your desk and chair from your room and put them over by that wall. If you need help you can ask one of the men to help you carry it.” Mello ended up responding and pointing to an area close to his desk. Matt nodded and left the room. Not more than a few minutes passed before he was already back, the desk in one arm and chair in another, before disappearing and reappearing again with a pc and a monitor. Mello just watched him intently carrying the heavy objects into the room ‘I bet he could pick me up like that’ Mello thought and shook his head when he realized what he was thinking.  
Mello sat back down and continued to organize his papers while being distracted by watching the redhead assemble his kit, he dressed comfortably that's for sure, black hoodie, black jeans, and boots. Weirdly though, Mello thought it looked good on him, it hugged him in the right places. Matt cleared his throat and Mello was pulled back to reality when he saw Matt sit and begin typing. He was fast. He knew that tapping was going to piss him off at some point. He decided to ignore it the best he could and get to his own work.   
The pair sat in silence working away at their spaces for a good couple of hours, not interacting with each other in any way.  
“Damn these fuckers are good!” Matt exclaimed out of nowhere.  
Curious Mello walked over and leaned over Matt placing a hand on his desk next to him.   
“What is it?” Mello asked, looking at the blue and white screen with open windows and the disorganized tabs.  
“They’ve got a lot of protection around their systems, they must really be hiding something big”  
“Well, can you crack it?” Mello replied, looking at him, face only centimeters away from his.  
“Of course” Matt looked him in the eyes and swallowed.  
“Good,” Mello said, straightening back up to a standing position.  
“When can I expect to see more?” Mello started again.  
“Soon, it shouldn't take me too long to figure things out. By the way, what is your security like? I can make it stronger for you if ya want” Matt offered.  
Mello nodded in response and Matt got back to work. 

It had now been a good few days, where the routine had become normal, Matt and Mello working together in his office and getting multiple bits of information about security cameras and codes from N0.6. It was good steady work. It was fast. Mello appreciated the speed in which Matt was delivering results. With all the information he was getting, multiple meetings were being had, strategizing, planning, getting everyone's skillset involved. Even Felix. Matt had made their security stronger, Mello was grateful. He had no idea if he was easy to infiltrate or not.   
“Bingo!” Matt exclaimed  
“What is it?” Mello responded  
“I've got your man. He's a hitman that works for them, here's a name. John Crape”  
“Brilliant! Drinks on me tonight Matt.”Mello grinned as he went over to his telephone and rang his informant to get records and files on the man that Matt gave him.

With that being done Mello pushed away from his desk.  
“Come on then, let's get you a drink” Mello tilted his head signaling his office door while holding it open.   
Matt got up and passed under Mellos arm. Why did he smell so good?  
The pair got to the bar and began to order.  
“What can I get the two best looking men on the team?” Tifa smiled.  
“Malibu please, doll” Matt ordered   
“Vodka”   
Tifa nodded and began making their drinks.  
“Malibu huh? I didn't peg you for the sweets kind” Mello said turning to him.  
“I love sugar, it gives me energy. And it tastes damn good’ Matt chuckled in return.  
Their orders were placed in front of them and they began to sip away.  
“What about you? Drinking straight vodka! You're not a Russian are you?” Matt said comically.  
“Hah! No. I don't speak a word. Its tolerance build-up. Give this to me when I was 18 and I would have hated it”  
Their conversation stayed like that, with little irrelevant topics being discussed. But they stayed talking to each other, none of the other members disturbing them. Mello noted how he liked being able to just talk about the most mundane useless shit that had no real substance with this man. All his other conversions had a purpose, to do something. This was just, nice. Why was it so easy to talk to him? Mello had never really had any friends, none of his age, all the men here were older than him, other than Felix but even then he couldn't make conversation with him. He didn't really want to either. He liked being alone. But with Matt, he wished the conversation of utter codswallop wouldn't end. He was actually enjoying himself. Even if he didn't show it.   
Matt, on the other hand, a cheap drunk. He had had three drinks and was laughing wildly. It made Mello blush to see him laugh.  
“So, Mello” Mello head snapped back to his attention  
“Why are you here, why are you doing this?” Matt asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Mello didn't move it.  
“To catch criminals” Mello stated as if it was a fact.  
“But aren't you technically a criminal?”  
“No” Mello snapped looking away from him.  
Matt lifted his arms and waved them “ Hey hey, I can't judge, I'm a criminal technically too. Think hacking is legal? Pfft.”  
“It's not the same” Mello responded looking back at him with a glare in his eyes.  
“Alright, fair play” Matt dropped the conversation.  
Mello rubbed his forehead hard with the tips of his fingers, relieving the tension that had formed from his pissed-off glares.  
“You know” Matt began “you're kinda hot when ur angry”  
Mellos head snapped to look at him so fast he almost could have whipped it out of place.  
“Alright, you've had enough to drink. Let's get you upstairs” Mello moved towards him and placed Matts's arm around his shoulder.  
“Not even when you're angry. You're just hot. How can you look so hot all the time?” Matt struggled with this footing up the stairs.  
“Genetics and good conditioner,” Mello said flatly  
Matt let go of Mello and clutched his stomach and started laughing hysterically. It was so loud, the other men started to look up and see what was happening.  
“Matt shut the fuck up!” Mello raised his voice and found his head in his hand again for the second time in the last 10 minutes.  
“ I'm sorry that was just haha too good,” He responded while still laughing and clutching his stomach. A good couple of seconds more he let out a big sigh and straightened himself up.  
“Better?” Mello questioned.  
“Much” Matt nodded and they continued to walk to room number 6. When they got there they stopped and Matt turned to look at the blonde.  
“You know you're not as bad as people say you are”  
Mello was taken aback.  
“What the fuck are people saying about me?” it was certainly not his men, he knew they wouldn't dare.  
“People talk, outsiders ya know? Mello is the youngest, most ruthless boss there is. Here at least”.  
“That's only because you haven't seen me in any real action”  
Matt placed his hand above the door frame and loomed over Mello a bit.  
“How can I get in on a bit of that action?” Matt said, almost like a whisper but a bold statement none the less. Mello simply rolled his eyes and pushed the red-headed man into his room and walked away. He heard Matt stumbling backward, he stifled a laugh and walked back to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of chapter three.   
> Matt was a little flirty at the end there don't you think?  
> Enjoy! read and review and thanks for the kudos so far! it's motivation!  
> This lockdown has me writing continuously.


	4. smoked out

Matt POV

Did he really just say all those things? To his boss no less? He couldn't help it. He’d been there for a week already and found himself attracted to his boss. There was little to no conversation between them other than the occasional exchanging of found information. He couldn't lie though, he did find Mello slightly scary. How could he not? All the talk of mafia boss Mello being one of the most ruthless men to walk the crime scene in his field. He knew that Mello had killed people, probably tortured, but somehow he felt maybe it had been justified, knowing Mello it was for the sake of his men. Matt sat back on his bed, lit a cigarette in hand. He thought about all the events that led him to have this life. Being kicked out of his parent's house at 16 for being gay, his social life consisted of raves and couch surfing. His job is fixing computers and cars as a mechanic. His whole life he was into computers. He’d built his first computer when he was about 11 and didn't stop until he became the best and what he did. He was a man of multiple skills. well, machine skills. He got into hacking through smaller jobs, like changing the lunch program at school. Then hacking into school cameras, he silently became a well-known hacker in the community of hackers. He hacked hackers to earn the title of being one of the best. When he got a call about this job, it seemed easy enough. He had worked with white collar crime organizations but not with the mafia. It's different from what you expect. When Matt first thought of the mafia, he thought of men with blood on the floor, carrying guns wearing tuxedos and gold chains. Instead, he found himself in a tight-knit community being led by a 23-year old that wears leather. He wasn't blind though. He saw the armory. The weapons ranged from guns to grenades. He knew what went on behind the veil. Maybe that's why he liked Mello. He was good looking to be sure and was oddly enough quite nice. Stern but nice. But he knew he was powerful and wouldn't hesitate to kill you if he needed to. It was a bit of a thrill. ‘I know how to choose em huh’ he thought to himself, finishing the cigarette.  
He walked over to the bathroom, his drunkenness already gone, and looked at himself in the mirror. He did it so rarely he could almost forget what he looked like. He looked at the roots of his hair, slightly darker than the bright red hair hanging over his eyes. He needed a trim. He always liked red hair, it made his eyes pop. his eyes were unnaturally a bright green, he'd never met anyone with eyes as green as his. Green-eyed people, sure, but not this piercing green. His skin was olive, his mother's side being Spanish, and a good set of angular eyebrows. Matt remembered what Mellos' eyes looked like, they were so dark brown that they looked black. You could get lost staring into them if you let yourself. Matt stretched and looked at the time, 11 pm. He wanted to shower before bed but he felt so lazy.  
He laid down on the bed with a huff and closed his eyes. He again thought of the blonde. He contemplated how good he looked in leather and then how good he would look out of it. His mind began racing at the thought of his boss unlacing those tight leather trousers that clung to him in all the right places. He wasn't blind, he saw the shape in the blonde's leather trousers. And by no means was he small. It was a power move on his part for sure. Matt sighed feeling his cock twitch at the thought and decided not to ignore the growing erection in his trousers. He could just make himself believe it was because he was drunk. Another lie. His eyes rolled back after he took hold of his member and began to stroke himself slowly. He started picturing doing this to the blonde and having the man powerless beneath him. He was a hacker, he was good with his fingers. Thoughts of Mello moaning for his clouded his mind as he slid his fist faster to climax. Eyes shot open, now he really needed a shower.

The next day Matt woke to the sound of a crash downstairs. He shot up and quickly got dressed to see what the commotion was. Mello was standing over a man with blood coming from a painfully crooked nose, while Tifa was crying to the side. Even if she wanted to do anything she knew not to interfere.  
Matt watched from the bottom of the metal staircase as the man on the ground spat out blood and once he stopped he was hit again with Mello's thick boot. His head hit the ground and Mellos' foot kept it there. The men behind him said nothing. He spotted Felix trying not to throw up. If the scene wasn't serious it would have been comical.  
“What the FUCK did I say Derek” Mello bellowed, pushing down harder on the man's head.  
“Pull this shit again and you're out. Was that not what I said ?” the man under him was whimpering a yes.  
Mello lifted his shoe and Matt saw the man relax.  
“Unfortunately you know too much of our current plans to exile you. Once this is over you're out and your wife stays protected”. The man nodded and lifted his head before Mello did a final blow to the man's stomach.  
“Pathetic. Now I have blood on my shoes. One of you lot, clean this shit up”. Mello ordered and then men all piped in ‘yes sir’ in unison. Mello began walking away towards his office passing Matt.  
“Good morning Matt, still drunk are we?” Matt's throat went dry and he shook his head. Mello laughed as he walked away.  
“Let me know when you still want some of that action” he called out with his back turned. Matt definitely did not want that kind of action.  
He noticed his baggy t-shirt was hanging off his shoulder slightly and fixed it before walking over the crowd of men. All ignoring the bloodied man and cleaning up the blood from the floor and any other surface it got on. He walked up to Felix whose breath was still unsteady but was no longer gagging.  
“What was that about?” Matt asked  
“Derek beat his wife last night and Mello found out,” he said in a hushed tone. He looked over at Tifa who had a bruised, tear-soaked cheek. She saw him looking and quickly wiped away the dampness of her cheeks and smiled brightly at him. He smiled a small smile back.  
The scene was dispersed within a few minutes and Matt had gone to get his morning coffee. He looked at the clock, it was still early.  
“Hey Felix, has Mello eaten yet?” Matt called out.  
“He doesn't eat in the morning but he does have a coffee. With the commotion, I don't think he's had one yet.”  
Matt nodded in reply. They work in the same space anyway, he might as well bring him his energy drink of the day.

Matt walked up to the office door and knocked. He might work there but it's still not his office. “Come in” he heard from the other side. Opening the door he found Mello sat at his desk, gold pen in handwriting on papers. He briefly looked up at him.  
“I don't like drinks in here Matt”  
“oh, well it's for you. I figured with all the commotion you hadn't had a drink yet”  
Mello stopped what he was doing and sat back into his chair.  
“Thank you”  
“No problem,” Matt said as he put the mug down.  
He slowly made his way back to his own desk chair and began to slowly type. His curiosity was distracting him though.  
“He deserved it,” Mello said, interrupting his thought process.  
“He deserved it. I can see you thinking about it over there”  
“Oh right, Uhm yeah I guess I was”  
Mello picked up the coffee before him and leaned back into his chair while taking a sip and looking at Matt.  
“I don't tolerate domestic abuse. He’d been warned before. If he didn't know our plans already I would have cut him off and let another member deal with him. If you know what I mean” Matt did know when he meant.  
“Tifa is a pleasure to have around, she doesn't deserve to be here to be with him. But she's under my care. She won't fight back, but I will” Matt simply listened to the man.  
He watched as Mello drank his coffee. His hair was perfectly in place. He was wearing a white button-down with a leather jacket today. Matt swallowed and turned back to his work.  
There were so many things to go through. He'd spent a good couple of hours looking into passwords. ‘Dammit,’ he whispered to himself. Not to miss a beat Mello chimed in.  
“What's the issue” Matt turned to him  
“Their passwords are strong. Stronger than most. I need another computer part. It deciphers millions of passwords” he explained.  
“Do you know where to get one?” Mello asked  
“Yeah, I know a place. I could leave now and be back within the next couple of hours”  
“Come on then” Mello stood up.  
“Uhm I” Matt was cut short for words.  
“I'm going with you. I need to get out of this place anyway. Did you bring a car or should we take one of mine?”  
Matt grinned, “I have my own”.

When they got to the parking garage at the bottom of the warehouse there sat Matt's pride and joy. His red Cadillac convertible, 1968 edition.  
“There she is” Matt pointed  
“I don't know what kind of car I was expecting but I'm pleasantly surprised,” Mello said getting into the passenger seat.  
“Fixed this baby up myself”  
“No surprise there then. So where are we going?” Mello asked.  
“It's a place downtown. I know a guy. He owes me a favor” Mello simply nodded and they set off.

Matt couldn't help but feel cool. He literally was driving a mafia boss, his boss in his car. He'd look over and glance and see the blonde hair blowing in the wind. It was blowing backward revealing his slender neck and sharp jawline. Matt also found it comical that he saw the man clutching onto the handle. He was a good driver. More than good, but he was fast. I guess the blonde could only take some things in a rush.

They pulled out to a side road. The building was grey and cold. They both got out of the car and walked over to a metal sliding door.  
“SID OPEN UP ITS MATT” Matt yelled into the door banging it loudly. He looked over at Mello who just stood there and raised an eyebrow at him before hearing loud clanking footsteps coming from the inside.  
“Eyy! Buddy! No time no see man!” Sid exclaimed and pulled Matt into a ‘bro hug’ as he slapped Matt on the back. Sid had a shaved head and wore loose fitted clothing, but he was thinner than Matt. He definitely gave Mello stoner vibes.  
“Come on my dudes,” Sid said, leading both males into the janky apartment complex. The place was a disorganized mess but he knew that it was organized chaos to Sid. Matt looked over at Mello who was eyeing up all the disorganization.  
“What can I do for you Matt and uh”  
“Mello” Mello responded  
“Right, Mello,” Sid confirmed.  
“I need the Kraken,” Matt stated.  
Sid sat down and spun in his chair. “That's an intense piece of tech Matt” Matt nodded  
“Yep and I need it and you owe me”  
“True but that shits hard to come by dude. I can't just give you that shit for free. You understand” Sid said as he stood. And suddenly heard a click and metal to his head. Mello was pointing a gun at his head.  
“Give him what he needs or I'll put a bullet into that smoked out head of yours'' Matt just stood there. He couldn't do anything, nor did he want to.  
“Ey come on man, we don't have to get like this'' Sid tried to defend. And heard the click of the safety come off the weapon.  
“Alright, alright I'll give it ya. Matt can you tell him to stop pointing that thing at me” Sid caved with his arm in the air.  
“I can't man, he's the boss”  
Mello looked over at him and smirked. He put the gun back down to his side but left the safety off.  
“He owes you, right Matt?”  
“Yes boss”  
“Where I come from, debts get repaid. He's mine now, and he gets repaid” Mello bit at Sid who was scurrying to find the item he needed.  
Matt noted the fact that the blonde had said he was his. It made him feel powerful knowing that information.  
After a few minutes of searching “aha! Got it! You can put that away now” Sid said handing Matt the box.  
He opened it to check if the contents were what he needed. He looked over to Mello who was giving him a look that said ‘well?’. Matt nodded to him and Mello put the gun back in the holster that was hidden by his leather jacket.  
“Then our business is concluded. No need to show us the way out” Mello said turning and walking the way they arrived.  
“He's something else dude” Sid slid to Matt.  
“You have no idea” Matt started with a small laugh before leaving the building.  
As he left the building he pulled out a cigarette and lit it before getting in the car.  
“You certainly keep good company” Mello scoffed  
“Of course I do. Look who sat next to me” Matt replied after taking a drag of his fag.  
Mello smiled and shook his head. Matt started the car and they headed back to their headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get a little raunchy.  
> we can expect to see some more action between Matt and Mello soon!  
> Hope you enjoy it, Review and send me kudos xoxo


	5. Head swimming

Mellos POV

Mello enjoyed his excursion with the redhead. It had been so long since being out on the field. He felt protective of the man driving him. He looked over at Matt who was driving with a lit cigarette in his hand. He was glad that the wind was blowing the smoke away from him. Matts's hair was going in all sorts of directions, being so short. Mello felt something in the pit of his stomach and frowned. Why was the sight of this man making him feel so uneasy? It wasn't a bad feeling necessarily but it made his stomach ache. He thought of when he would no longer need Matts's services, but that made the ache in his stomach turn into a sick feeling. Why was he having such intense reactions to the sight of him? He hadn't experienced anything like this before. Sure he was passionate about his team, hell he had just beaten a man to a pulp. But it was a different feeling altogether. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He didn't think it was friendship, he didn't really know what that felt like. But he wasn't naive, he knew he found the man next to him attractive.  
He was skilled and didn't scare off easily. He barely reacted seeing him bludgeon a man earlier that day and pull a gun on one of his...friends? Work partner? Acquaintance? And did not react. He thought back to Tifa ‘I wonder if I could find someone like that’. He shook his head and gripped the beads that were around his fist. Was he even gay? Probably, he never looked at any of the girls at his boarding school. He didn't pay much attention to anyone but sometimes he caught himself looking at some other boy in his class while he was writing in his notebook.   
It didn't really matter to him anyway. Mello could care less. Hed had sex before, with women but never found it satisfactory. If he was being honest with himself, it was a power move for him to sleep with them. He knew he could have anyone he wanted, but it just didn't interest him. But this man, this disheveled redhead next to him, was turning his insides.  
By the time he knew it, they were back parked in the garage. Mello swiftly got out of the car and walked with Matt to the lift to get back to the warehouse. Neither of them said anything. The air was thick, the tension floated above their heads. It felt like electricity. Then the ‘ding’ of the elevator sounded and they both walked in, facing the doors as they watched it shut close.  
“So that thing is going to get their passwords” Mello broke the silence.  
“Yep, it's crazy. It goes through millions of numbers and combinations without compromising the limit” Matt replied tilting his head to look at him.  
He felt his throat go dry. Why was this lift taking so long to reach the top? He was squeezing his rosary when the lift came to a stop and he relaxed his hand.  
The pair walked out of the lift back into the main building.  
“Sir, I have news to report” Frank stopped him in his tracks.  
Mello nodded in response. “Go back to the office and continue working,” he said, turning his head to Matt, which he nodded in response and walked away.

“What's the issue?” Mello enquired while walking with Frank to a corner of the warehouse away from the other men.

“We have located John Crape, he's dead,” Frank said in return.

“Fuck me” Mello groaned and bashed his fist into the wall.   
“Any idea on who killed him?” Mello questioned.

“Not yet. We were trailing him for a few days and then he ended up with a bullet in his head” Frank explained.

Mello nodded. He was just a hitman. But this hitman was responsible for the death of Felix's father and Mello wanted to be the one to do something about it. Whether this hitman was alive or not, he had already passed on the sensitive information to no.6 so it wasn't too much of a setback.   
With that, Mello walked back to his office, opening the door and plopping down on his chair. He put his head in his hands which kept them propped up with his elbows on the desk. He ran his hands through his hair and reached into his drawer and picked up his bar of chocolate.   
Matt turned to him “is everything alright?”  
“John Crape is dead”  
“Oh shit” Matt replied  
Mello scoffed. ‘Oh, shit’ is right.  
“Well it could have been anyone, he was a known hitman. He had plenty of enemies” Matt offered his two sense.  
“That's true. Anything on your end yet?” Mello responded by taking another bite out of the bar.  
“Yes and no. most of the files that are encrypted have fuck all in them. Whatever they have they are hiding it well. I have a feeling though that they are planting this as dupes. Smart of them really.”  
“Like fake plans?” Mello piped in.  
“Yeah, or the plans right in front of us and it's just in code. I'll get to the bottom of it though” Matt assured the blonde.

Mello nodded and put the wrapper of his indulgence in the bin next to him. And continued to work.  
Hours passed of the two sitting there silently, working away. The tapping of Matts's keyboards was getting to Mello. It was about to drive him crazy.

“We need to stop” Mello blurted out. And Matt turned to look at him.  
“Your endless tapping is giving me a migraine”  
“Shit, sorry boss” Matt answered sincerely.  
Mello waved his hand in dismissal.  
“Come sit” Mello instructed, offering the seat at the end of his desk to the redhead.  
He sat and stretched hearing his bones pop, while doing so Mello noticed that Matt's shirt was rising up revealing a tattoo on his hip going upwards.  
“Got many of those?” Mello asked, glancing back at his computer screen.  
Matt looked confused until he saw the black design poking out of his still slightly ridden shirt.  
“Yah I got a few. Not many, but the ones I have are pretty big. I have one here on my side and one on my back”  
Mello shivered at the thought of seeing Matt's back. Why were backs sensual? Was it the shoulder blades? The muscles? The dips?  
“What about you? You got any?” Matt questioned in return.  
Mello scoffed, folded his arms, and leaned back on his lavish chair.  
“God no”  
“Isn't it like a custom to have mafia tattoos?” Matt probed  
“Not necessarily. Most men do. But I like my clean skin. Besides. Anyone who is anyone in this business knows who I am”  
Matt nodded in response.  
“What else don't I know about you, Matt? Any other secret body modifications I should know about”  
Matt blushed.  
“Uhm I have a couple of others…” Matt said thinly scratching the back of his head.  
Mello caught a glisten of something he hadn't noticed before, coming from the man's mouth. He couldn't catch what it was, and he didn't want to stare. Even though he did. For a moment.  
“What about you?” Matt said dismissing the previous question.  
“What about me?” Mello replied.  
“Why do you keep a rosary on your wrist all the time?” Matt pointed at Mello's right hand.  
“It's my lifeline”  
“Right…”  
“That's it, it keeps me safe”  
“Catholic then?”  
“Of sorts. I don't really think I'll get into heaven when I die, considering what I do for a living and my lifestyle” Mello thought that was a good enough response. He didn't like to discuss religion or the significance behind the beads. They had seen him through thick and thin. He looked away from Matt.  
As he did he felt a hand touch his. The pressure of the man's flesh and beads felt like fire. It wasn't a hard touch, it was gentle but it burned through him, it felt like his hand was going to melt away.

“Hey, I get it. We all have our lucky charms. Mine are my glasses, got them when I was kicked out of my parent's house, and look where I am now” his hand was still there. None of them made an effort to move, they just stared at each other. That's when the alarm bell rang, notifying them it was time for their dinner. They both quickly retracted their hands from the desk and each other touched and cleared their throats. Mello felt like he couldn't swallow as he got up. He could feel the effects of the simple touch, everywhere. He was sure Matt felt the same. Both of them looked like they had touched an electric wire and were in the state of the aftershocks. But they got up and went to the common area. Head swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellos starting to let loose, maybe some more action in the next chapter? Keep reading and I'll Keep writing!  
> Read and review my lovely people!  
> Thank you for the first great comment Maya, It really made my day and has kept me motivated <3


	6. Nothing but trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- this chapter contains smut!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Read and review!

Matts POV

The pair sat at the long table. Why had he done that? It felt like an instinct like he just had to touch him. His heart was beating fast and he felt hot. He glanced at Mello, they were both barely touching their food. And were silent. He was concentrating so much on not being obvious that his clumsy self accidentally dropped his knife on the ground making a clattering noise which to them pierced their ear. Matt cleared his throat clearly embarrassed and went to pick it up, while his hand was met with Mellos also reaching for the knife. Both of them looked at each other before returning back to the table.  
“Sir about today's debt collection” one of them started to speak to the blonde, taking his attention away from Matt. They spoke about the missions and executions. Matt tried not to look at Mello. He didn't want to make it obvious, but also because he didn't want to get hotter than he already was. He turned his gaze to look at the men sitting at the table. All of them serious, apart from Felix who thought he was about to throw up again. ‘Jeez, this man is not made for this job’. Matt thought, he liked the man, he found him endearing. He wanted to please Mello so much, even if he couldn't stomach it.  
The mission talk was over and the men went back to laughing and smoking. Mello excused himself and stood up and made his way to his office.  
“You want a hit, Matt?” Frank offered him a fat cigar.  
“Uhm not tonight thanks. I've almost cracked the code.” Matt replied it wasn't a lie. Any other night he would have stayed and taken the smokes offered to him but he was being gravitationally pulled towards the office where the blonde man was.  
He caught up with Mello who was just mere centimeters from opening the door. Out of nowhere Matt loomed over him, standing too close for any other situation, and put his hand above their heads. They stared at each other, not breaking eye contact,lust-filled eyes. Matt crushed his lips onto Mellos and his boss snaked his hand round the back of his head and gripped the hair on his nape. The kiss began getting heated and their skin felt like fire, Mello reached behind him and opened his office door, and pulled the redhead behind him not breaking the kiss. Matt allowed himself to be pulled in by him and shut the door with a sense of urgency. The pair broke for a second while trying to reclaim their breath but it didn't last long. Matt pushed the blonde backward which caused Mello to hitch up onto the end of his desk after kicking the spare chair out of the way. Mello grabbed Matt by the shirt and painfully crushed their lips together again. Matt was standing between Mello's legs, bent over slightly with his hands on the desk to keep him steady.  
He wasted no time, he wanted more from his lip, Matt brushed his tongue against the blondes which was reciprocated by the blonde opening his mouth taking in his tongue. Mellos eyes shot open, feeling what he had seen earlier. It was a tongue bar. Mello moaned into the wet feverous kiss gripping Matt by the chin to get him impossibly closer to him.  
Matt could tell that Mello was pleasantly surprised by the metal in his mouth. He expertly moved his tongue against the blonde, drool escaping the corners of both their mouths, before they pulled away to catch their breath. Their breathing was heavy, they looked at each other, dark gaze fixing both of them onto each other. The room was silent, filled with panting coming from the two men. Matt looked Mello up and down and noticed the man's erect member straining against his tight trousers. Matt's cock was already impossibly hard but seeing the blonde in this state made him painfully hard. He had to have this. They both needed it.  
Mello forcefully grabbed Matt by the chin, he felt the beads press into his jawline, while his boss used his free hand to expertly unlace his leather trousers. Mello pushed Matts's head down to his waist and moved his hand to grip the red hair on his head. Feeling the blonde's fingers in his hair, gripping it slightly sent him into intoxication.  
Matt pulled the rest of the blonde's trousers down, he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Mellos' member sprung from the confines of his tight trousers, Matts's eyes widened. He was lusciously big, it made Matts's mouth water and he moaned into himself before taking the blonde's cock into his mouth.  
“Fuck” he heard the blonde whisper above him, his grip becoming tighter on his hair. Matt bobbed his head back and forth holding the base of Mello's hard cock. He removed his mouth from the length he was sucking. He heard Mello groan in retaliation but before he could have too much to complain about he licked the sides of Mello's cock, tongue bar raking against the soft veined skin that surrounded the blonde member.  
“Ugh fuck Matt” he heard Mello moaning above him, his hand was now gripping the sides of his desk as he felt the redhead's wet hot mouth envelop him once more.  
Matt sucked on his tip, tonguing the slit allowing the bar to caress it, while his hand fisted the rest of the length.  
“shit, fuck, Matt” he could tell the blonde was close. His hand was back gripping his hair harder than before. Matt responded to this by groaning, vibrations from his moans coursing through the cock in his mouth and pumped faster.  
“Matt FUCK” Mello came into Matts's mouth hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed. He tasted so good. He stood and feverishly kissed Mello on the lips.  
Mello responded with the same fever, kissing the redhead hard while reaching his hand to unbutton Matts's trousers. Matt let him do it, not breaking the kiss. Mello pushed past the man's boxers and took the man's cock into his hand. Matt moaned into the kiss, he was close already. The act from before had built him up he needed to release. It only took a few long hard fast strokes before Matt Came into Mello's hand.  
“Fuck Mello” he moaned as he came. He was spent, they were both breathing hard, Matt rested against Mello's shoulder. They stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity but in reality, it wasn't longer than a couple of minutes. Mello was the first to shift, he leaned over behind his desk and grabbed a tissue, and wiped away the mess that Matt made in his hands. He looked back to Matt who was pulling his trousers back up. Matt leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Mello's flushed lips. They both sighed into the kiss. This one was nice. It was soft, they felt the effects of lust wash over them and kissed in contentment. The kiss broke and Matt put his head against Mellos.  
“This is nothing but trouble,” Mello said, voice above a whisper.  
“Probably” Matt replied, not daring to move from the position he was in against his boss.


	7. Suspicious behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut in this one FYI but with the storyline.  
> Hope you enjoy it! read and review peeps

Mellos POV

“This is nothing but trouble”  
“Probably”  
The words rang in his head while Mello laid in his bed. After their previous sexual encounter, they parted ways and went to their own rooms. The other men didn't need to know what was going on behind the closed door. Mello found himself unable to concentrate on anything other than the thoughts of Matt on his knees for him. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Memories of the tongue bar against his skin made Mello shudder. He was spent but the memory made his body flush.   
He knew that this was only going to get more and more explosive if he didn't put a stop to it. He had a job to do. He didn't have time for anyone else. A blowjob maybe, but anything else was too much. Maybe it was partly because of how dangerous his life was. He knew that there was a risk of death or prison for anyone involved with him. He almost didn't care, he wanted to be selfish. When did he ever get this? Why did this man have to walk into his office and be so him? He was perfectly him. 

The next few days went similarly. Work, stealing kisses that turned into climaxes, back to work. Acting as if nothing was happening between them around the rest of his team.  
Despite this newfound affection for one another the pair were still working and doing what they needed to do.  
There was a knock at the door of his office, “come in” Mello started from behind his desk, dealing with paperwork.  
“We have a situation,” Frank said  
Matt's head popped up to see what was being said.  
“Alright,” Mello said, standing from his desk. “You can stay here,” he said to Matt while exiting the room.

Mello followed Frank down to the garage where they kept all of the cars he had and the team had.  
“What are we doing down here?”  
“One of the cars is missing. The black Mercedes” Frank stated.  
“Is anyone on the mission at the moment?”  
“No, all of us are here”  
“Okay, keep an eye on everyone. I'm going to check the security footage. When did you notice this?” Mello ordered.  
“Just moments before I got you. I came back from rounds and noticed it after I parked”  
“Okay. don't say anything to anyone. We might have a RAT” Mello instructed. ‘Shit’ he thought to himself while getting back into the lift and heading towards another room that held all the security cameras.  
“Pablo, I need you to check something for me,” Mello instructed the man who was stationed as his security.  
“Yes sir, what do you need?” the man queried in return.  
“Show me the security footage from yesterday and this morning from the garage,” Mello ordered, sitting down on the chair next to him. The room was full of small screens, multiple cameras, multiple angles. He watched as the man clicked away, rewind, and fast forward multiple videos.  
“Huh, that's weird” Pablo commented.  
“What is it?” Mello said leaning forward to the screen the man was fixated on.  
“There's a time jump. There's a bit of footage missing. Look, see here? Last night between 2 am and 2:10 am.”  
“Were you in here last night?”  
“Yes, but I locked the door when I left, see?” The man showed his boss a video of him locking his door, but then it happened again a time jump. He fast-forwarded to the morning when Pablo reopened the security office.  
“Sir, I swear this wasn't me!” Pablo began to panic, his face screamed confusion.  
“I don't understand how this happened, sir! The only people with key are you and me”   
“I believe you,” Mello reassured, touching his shoulder.  
‘Fuck, fuck fuck’ Mello zoomed to his office, sitting down in a rush, knocking some papers off their once neat pile.  
“What's happening?” Matt asked  
Mello ignored him and was typing at what he felt was lighting speed, typing down all the information that had just been passed onto him. He needed to record what was happening.  
“Mello, what's wrong?” Matt stopped what he was doing and fully turned in his chair to look at the blonde who was now pulling out his phone and dialing a number.  
“Watari, I need you to come down here. I'll explain when you arrive… yes ...good...see you soon” He hung up the phone, Watari was a man that Mello entrusted rats to, he would live there until the rat was identified.

“Mells, can you tell me what's wrong?” Matt was now standing at his desk.

“We might have a rat” Mello sighed and rubbed his sore temples.

“Oh fuck”

“You can say that again” Mello scoffed in annoyance.

“Oh fuck” Matt repeated and cracked at him.  
Mello shook his head and let out a small laugh. Next thing he knew Matt was behind him, placing his hands on his shoulder and digging his thumbs into his aching muscles. Mello leaned into it and let out a grumble.  
“You're tense” Matt commented

“No shit” Matt laughed.

“This is bad, if this is happening we could be fucked.”

“Who do you think it is?” Matt replied, still working circles into his shoulder.

“It could be a multitude of people, ow” Mello flinched away and heard a ‘sorry’ coming from the redhead's direction.  
Matt stopped and Mello immediately missed the connection.

“Don't worry, you'll figure it out” Matt said while placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. Mello nodded. He had backup coming.

A couple of hours later there was another knock at his office door. “Yes?” Mello opened.  
A man walked in, gray hair, suit, briefcase.

“Ah Watari, perfect timing”

“Good evening sir” the man looked in Matt's direction “Evening to you too” he acknowledged while taking a seat at the end on his desk.

“This is Matt, he's assisting us on this mission. Now, we might have a rat. I need you to look into it. Stay here for as long as it takes. Follow the moves of my men, see if anything is suspicious. I can't have this mission being blown up by a petty man who doesn't have the balls to face me” Mello explained to the man his reasoning and pressed a button on his computer which alerted Frank to come to his office. Frank knocked at the door and was let in by Mellos vocal command.

“Frank, you know Watari, he will be staying with us, to keep an eye out of suspicious behavior. Grab his belongings and show him to his room. Make sure that he's comfortable.” Frank simply nodded and left the room with the older gentlemen who bowed before leaving.

It had been three weeks since Matt came to work for him, in that time he acquired more information from no.6 than he ever had. His plans to infiltrate were getting clearer and clearer by the day. With Watari being there for the past couple of days it made things easier on Mello.  
It was already 9 pm. Mello did so much that day that he was wiped out. He looked over at Matt who was smoking a cigarette with the other men at the dining table. He really hated smoking. But the redhead made it look sexy. He felt a familiar coil in his lower region.   
He leaned over to Matt and whispered in a way that wouldn't look obvious to the other men.  
“Come with me”  
Matt looked up at him and saw the now-familiar hungry look in his eyes.   
Mello couldn't wait any longer. Matts's mouth was amazing but he needed more.  
Matt followed Mello after a few seconds of him leaving, trying to make it seem inconspicuous. When he reached Mello he was waiting by his bedroom door.   
Mello pulled Matt into his room by his collar, kissing the man roughly as he shut the door and pressed the redhead against his door. In a battle for dominance, Matt flipped them around, hoisting Mello off the ground and making him wrap his legs around his waist, pressing them into the door. They both moaned when they felt each other pressing against each other. Mello weaved his fingers through Matts's hair and pulled it hard enough to make the man pull away from his lip, Mello took the opportunity and attacked Matts's neck. Matts eyes rolled to the back of his head and shifted them off the wall, Mello lips caught Matts again as he walked them to the bed. Matt dropped Mello on the bed and started stripping away his shirt, the blonde did the same. When Mellos' vest was discarded on the floor Matt leaned down over the blonde and started sucking traces on the blonde's neck, down to his nipples. Matt took one of Mellos' nipples into his mouth and swirled the tip of his tongue around the bud and flicked the cool metal over it while twisting the other with a free hand. This Made Mello moan loudly and buck his hips into Matts.  
After a few more flicks and licks he moved lower, licking right above his navel. Mello propped himself up, this was the first time he had seen Matts's naked torso before it was just his cock for the wanks and blowjobs in his office. He noticed the back tattoo Matt had told him about all that time ago. A red dragon. It was huge, it looked so sexy on the redhead's tanned skin, his shoulders and back muscles flexing.  
Matt was fumbling with the laces of Mello's trousers.  
“Fucking laces” Matt grumbled to himself, Mello rolled his eyes and chuckled when he heard him go ‘aha!’ when the man managed to free him from his confines. Wasting no time, Matt took Mello hardened length into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, making Mello arch his back and grab onto his hair. His piercing rubbing against his cock and slit was making his come undone, he uncontrollably moved his hips, slowly thrusting into his mouth.  
“Fuck Matt” He breathed ‘Ah shit, fuck, wait, stop, Matt”  
The man stopped what he was doing and pulled his mouth away from the cock he had just been so expertly blowing.  
Mello pulled Matt back up and over him by Matt belt loop on his jeans. He pulled the redhead down and kissed him desperately before parting. He looked Matt right in the eyes.  
“Fuck me.” it came out like an order, but he needed this. He thought if this ever happened that he would be on top but, he needed Matt. he needed all of him.  
Matt grinned and wasting no time he took off his own trousers. That's when he saw it, another piercing at the top of Matt's cock. How had he missed this before? Maybe it's because he thought it was the zipper of his jeans. They hadn't seen each other fully naked, and here they were, in all their glory. The sight of the pierced member made Mello's mouth water, he wanted to taste Matt. it was always the other way round. Mello got to the edge of the bed and sat on his knees while the man standing over him watched him take his member into his mouth. He let out a surprised, contented gasp and gripped the long blonde hair underneath him. Fuck, Matt was so big. He wondered how the fuck that was going to fit inside him. Mello signed into Matts's cock, he was enjoying the feeling of sucking him. He hadn't done it before but he saw that above him roll his eyes, so he knew he was doing a good job. The feeling of the piercing hit the back of his throat almost made him want to cum. He stopped and pulled Matt onto the bed. He pushed Matt down so he was beneath him, Just because he was going to get fucked doesn't mean that he held no power. They groaned when they felt their wet erections rub against each other, precum spilling from their tips and mixing together. Matt raised his hand and put a thumb to Mellos lips, parting them. Instinctively Mello sucked him into his mouth, Matt swapped his thumb to three fingers and Mello sucked and coated them with this saliva. When his fingers were thoroughly wet, Matt took them out of his mouth and a trail of spit stayed connected to his finger and his lips.  
“Fuck Mello, you're so hot” Matt panted out, Mello bent over and kissed the man again, it was a wet, messy kiss. Distracted by Matt's tongue, he felt one of Matt's wet fingers press against his hole.  
“Ah” he panted, placing his forehead against Matts.  
“Just relax Mells,” he said while pushing the finger in further. It was hard to relax. The feeling felt foreign, it wasn't painful, it was just uncomfortable. After a few seconds, Matt interested another finger, fuck there was the pain.   
“Shit” he scrunched his nose and Matt kissed his forehead. This made Mello relax, such a simple gesture. He gave the redhead the go head to move and felt Matt moving his fingers, stretching him and finger fucking him, that when he felt it. His vision went white.  
“Fuck, there. Fucking just fuck me” he said while bucking his hips into his fingers more.  
“You're not ready yet”  
“I don't care” Mello forced him to take his fingers away.  
He didn't have any lube, so he crawled back, sucking Matt into his mouth again. Hearing the man moan and feeling he was sufficiently coated in enough spit, Mello positioned himself over Matts's painfully erect member and slowly lowered himself down.   
He was much bigger than his fingers. Fuck he should have listened. He forced himself to relax and felt the tip of Matt's cock push past his tight muscle, feeling the balls of the piercing slide against his insides. It hurt but it felt so good, he looked at Matt, who was breathing heavy, and felt his hand being placed on his hip. Slowly guiding him down to the base of his shaft. Once fully seated on his cock he stopped. Giving him time to adjust. Matt's hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Matt placed both his hands around Mello's hips. He was being patient, but he knew that the waiting was torturing him. Mello felt he was ready to move and he nodded to Matt.  
He slowly lifted himself up, feeling Matts's girth and piercing rub against him inside so perfectly and then back down. Matt was guiding him slowly until he slammed himself back down to reach that spot from earlier. Mellos head rolled back and screamed, “Ah fuck, yes, right there. Matt fuck me right there” Matt quicked his pace as Mello moved his body with his rythimicly, hands-on Matts's chest to support him. Matt was slamming into him harder and faster with each thrust.  
“Fuck Mello you're so tight, you feel so ah good ah ah fuck” Matt panted out while he thrust into the blonde.  
The piercing on Matts tip was hitting the blonde prostate over and over and it was making his eyes roll back into his skull, he didn't want it to be over, it felt so good. He felt Matts's hands move from his hips down to his ass, digging his nails into the soft skin and spreading them slightly.   
“Fuck Matt, I need to come”  
Matt rogered the command and placed one hand on Mello's shoulder to deepen the thrust and with his spare hand he took Mellos' leaking cock and pumped it in unison, the feeling became so overwhelming, all Mello could see was white.  
“Fuck Matt, I'm going to cum” Mello exclaimed in a strained voice and felt his orgasm rip through his entire body as he came all over Matts's Chest. Matt flipped them over into missionary and pounded Mello a couple more times before moaning “Fuck Mello, your ass, so good, I'm coming” as he came inside the blonde, filling him with his hot liquid. Mello felt the cum inside him, it was hot and felt so good to be filled by his now lover. Matt pulled out and he felt the cum leak out of him.   
With a huff of contentment, the redhead fell onto the big bed next to him. Matt turned his gaze to Mello.  
“So this is what your room looks like?” Mello looked at him, still for a moment before busting out laughing. Matt joined in. The pair were laughing for a few seconds before looking at each other. Matt propped himself up and kissed the blonde tenderly.  
“That was amazing”  
Mello nodded “It was” kissing the redhead and moving his hair out of his face that was still stuck to his forehead. No doubt this was the exact same.  
“Right we need to shower,” Mello said sitting up  
“Together??” Matt asked hopefully.  
“Obviously,” Mello said, walking over to the bathroom and Matt followed suit.   
He turned the shower on and climbed in, and watched as Matt climbed in after him. He faced the shower letting the water spray him in the face as he moved his hair out of the way. He felt Matt hug him from behind and kiss his neck. Mello placed a hand on Matt's arm that crossed his chest and leaned into him.  
This was right.


	8. Womens intuition

Mellos POV

The pair had found themselves sleeping in Mello's bed more often than not. Most nights there were extra activities, but there were some nights where they lazily went to sleep, finding themselves wrapped around each other in the morning. It was one of those mornings. Mellos' eyes opened once again at 6:30 am sharp. The alarm clock beeping out the most annoying beeps. He lifted his head from Matts's chest, hair cascading and brushing the redhead's torso as he moved over to silence the alarm. If Mello thought he wasn't a morning person, Matt was worse. The auburn-haired man let out a series of annoyed grumbles and turned over to get more sleep in.  
Mello swiftly left the company of the man and climbed out of his bed, the cold morning air hitting his skin.  
“I could get used to this” he heard Matt say as he looked over at him, the man eyeing up his naked body. Mello smirked at him and continued his trek to the bathroom to start his day. By the time Mello had finished his shower, Matt was passed out again, lightly snoring, one arm hanging off the bed.   
Mello shook his head and proceeded to dry himself, and put on his black skinny jeans. Once his bottom half was clothed he took the towel that had been wrapped around his waist and twisted it into a rope shape and slapped the redhead on the ass.  
“oW what the fUck Mells” Matt shouted as he crash-landed on the floor.  
“Get up. We have a busy day” Mello flatly replied while the redhead grumbled, rubbed his head, and got up. Mello watched him stomp his way into the bathroom while buttoning up his silver silk shirt. Mello chuckled to himself watching the performance. Before shutting the bathroom door, Matt sent him a dejected look and got himself ready for the day. By the time Matt got out, Mello was putting on his shoes ready to walk out. Matt quickly stopped him, capturing the blonde's lips in a kiss.

“Matt you're going to get me wet, get off me”

“That wouldn't be so bad would it?” Matt said huskily moving in again.   
Before Matts lips could reach the blondes, Mello not so lightly slapped the redhead on the back of the head before saying  
“Behave” and walked out of his room. Leaving Matt to get dressed on his own.  
Partly because he didn't want to raise suspicion that the two were sleeping together. Not that anyone would say anything and if they did they wouldn't live long enough to find out what the consequences were.

Mello walked up to the freshly brewed coffee pot on the stove and poured himself a cup.  
“Good morning Tifa” Mello acknowledged the woman sitting on the table by herself.  
“Good morning sir” she smiled at him.  
“Mind if I sit?” Mello asked, always being polite with the ladies.  
“Of course!” she extended her arm to an empty seat by her.

“How are you feeling?” Mello asked, after all, it was only recently that he had assaulted her assaulter. 

“Oh you know, same old, same old. When I got into this business if I can even claim to be in it. I didn't know what to expect. You've always taken such good care of me” she extended her hand and put it on top of Mello's empty one and rubbed his skin with her thumb.

“Of course. You're part of the family Tifa. your service to me is not a small matter. I should be thanking you for being here, and putting up with all this testosterone” he replied, lifting his mug up a touch in her direction, before taking another sip.  
She retracted her hand from his and put them both around her up. Caressing the white ceramic.  
“What about you? You seem different” Tifa spoke.

“Different how?” Mello lifted an eyebrow.

“You seem lighter. Brighter even. Don't get me wrong, you're still intimidating, but it's a different energy. It's nice”

“I see”

Matt walked into the room. Ignoring the two having a conversation. Mello glanced over to him, watching him pour a cup of his own coffee.  
Tifa turned to look over her shoulder and saw Matt minding his own business and looked back to Mello.

“oh, I understand now” She lifted her eyebrows at the blonde man.  
Mello almost choked on his coffee.  
“Don't worry I won't say anything” She smiled. “You deserve it”  
Mello gave her an appreciative nod.

“Morning folks, what are we talking about?” Mello questioned as he plopped himself down on a seat next to the duo. Tifa looked at Mello and let out a small laugh.   
“What's going on?” Matt looked at Mello with a raised brow. 

“I'll leave you too. I'll see you both later” she excused herself, putting the empty coffee cup in the sink.

“What was that about?” Matt asked while blowing on his hot coffee.

“She knows”

“What? How ?” Matt set his coffee down quickly, almost spilling it.

“Women's intuition” Mello stated, finishing the rest of his coffee with one swig before looking at Matt's disheveled hair.

“You need to fix that mop before you start work” he saw Matt blush as he tried to fix his hair with his finger. Mello rolled his eyes and rinsed his cup.   
The rest of the men started flooding into the kitchen.  
“Morning sir” could be heard from multiple men. Mello nodded in response to each one.

“Felix, come by my office after you finish in here.”  
“Yes sir!” the man responded and Mello left the room.  
Mello was in his office, writing in his mission slips when he heard his door being knocked on. “Come in”  
Felix appeared from the door and as the door was shutting it was caught by the redhead who almost stumbled. Both Mello and Felix looked at Matt as he cleared his throat and went to his desk. Mello rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
“Ignore him” Mello directed towards Felix as he extended his arm to the empty chair at the end of his desk. Felix sat down in front of him.

“What can I do for you, sir?”

“I just wanted to talk to you about your progress, and some recent news” Mello spoke up. “The man who killed your father, his name is John Crape.” he saw Felix straighten up and listen intently. “He’s dead” he saw Felix's shoulders slump slightly.  
“I'm sorry. We had been trailing him for a while and were found shot. Normally, I would have preferred we bring him here and do it ourselves. Give you the revenge and closure you need” Mello offered his condolences. Which to anyone else wouldn't sound like it.  
“Thank you for telling me, sir. I know my father would have wanted it that way but, I don't think I would have the stomach for it” Felix scratched the back of his head.

“You're a good man Felix. Probably too good for this.”

“I want to be here. I know I'm not anything special but I want to help in any way that I can. You're a great leader. My father looked up to you”

Mello nodded. “Then that's all the progress report I need. Here, I'll be sending you out today with Rob. We need more firearms and ammunition” Mello said while ripping a mission slip from the long rectangular book and handing it to him.   
Felix excused himself out of the door.

“He’s adorable,” Matt said, head hanging backward off his chair looking at Mello upside down. Mello nodded and they both got back to work.

After a few hours of silently working away, Matt piped up  
“Who's Near?” Mello froze, writing completely stopped mid-sentence. “He keeps popping up in the system, he's using an alias obviously if I look more into it I can find it out. He's just got loads of signatures on things'' Matt spoke without looking over at the blonde, still clicking away at this mouse, face centimeters from the screen. “Hmm, nothing, that's odd”.

“His name is Nate. Nate Rivers.” Mello said, putting his pen down.  
“Fucking bastard, of course, he's helping them,” Mello said, mainly to himself.

Matt turned his attention to Mello.

“Do you know him?” Matt cocked his head. Mello stayed silent but nodded his head.

Matt turned to his computer and typed in the name ‘Nate Rivers’ into his people finding system, multiple tabs flying open.

“Holy shit. Mells is that you?” Matt exclaimed pointing at a photo of him when he was a mere child, standing next to the white-haired boy and a few other nameless children that he didn't bother to learn the names of.

“Yes, that's me”. He said looking at the picture across the room.

“You all look so depressed, where the fuck is this?” Matt asked instead of finding out on his own.

“It was called the Whammy House. It was a boarding school of sorts”. Mello knew he couldn't tell the redhead anymore than that. He couldn't spill the delicate information that he was raised to be a successor. He wasn't his own individual, he was a shadow to a legacy. He wanted to tell Matt but he couldn't. Just because they were lovers doesn't mean that they were in a relationship to expose their pasts. They didn't even know each other's real names. It kept them safe. It kept a distance between them. So when the time came, they could part ways that that would be that. A memory, with a fake name.  
Matt could see Mello was uncomfortable.

“Boarding school huh? Man, I always wondered what that would be like. At least you had a place to sleep. I was couch surfing my way through school” Matt spoke trying to distract the blonde. Mello knew that Matt would find no information on the Whammy house. The records of the building in Winchester were destroyed. He was surprised to find that photo was still floating around. ‘I guess some things can't be erased’.

“That doesn't surprise me,” Mello replied to Matts's comment on couch surfing. Mello could picture a young Matt, being reckless, partying, crushing cans, and sleeping on random sofas in weird positions. It made him almost jealous. To not have had a different childhood. How different he would be now.  
“I bet you were a little shit,” Mello said looking over to the redhead.

“Don't you know it” Matt pulled a cheeky smile, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone? Flicking through multiple files on the touch screen. He walked over to Mello and placed the phone down. A picture of young Matt, but instead of his redhead, his hair was pitch black, long and choppy, arms around a blonde girl who was wearing little to no clothing. While his clothes were completely ripped, black smudged eyeliner, tongue sticking out, and a WKD in his hand. Mello looked at the emo teen in the picture. It was no surprise at all that it was Matt.

“Who is in the picture with you?” he queried over the other blonde. 

“That was, is? my best friend. Her name is Misa. Here look she took a video of me getting my tongue pierced” Matt picked up the phone swiping to a video, setting it back down, and pressing play.

[VIDEO FOOTAGE]  
‘How do you feel Mattie?’ the girl giggled, camera shaking but focused on Matt lying down on a piercing table.  
‘Fuck off, I'm shitting myself’ Matt said nervously  
The camera turned to the blonde girl with the redhead still in the background as she was making kissy faces to the camera.  
‘You're really gonna get all the boys now!’  
‘Misa!’ Matt exclaimed as the piecer walked in. the camera turned back round to a close-up of Matts's tongue being clamped down.  
‘Ready?’ the piercer said  
‘Uhuh’ the redhead tried to vocalize with the metal holding his tongue down.  
The piercer shoved the needle through and Matts's incoherent ‘ows’ filled the room while the blonde girl was laughing.   
‘It looks good Mattie, stopped being a baby!’ Matt shot the camera a pissed off look while putting up his middle finger. And the video ended.  
[END OF VIDEO]

Mello looked at Matt with a raised eyebrow.  
“At least I didn't get a lisp and I give good head”  
“Wash your mouth, you don't say such things to your boss,” Mello said lightheartedly slapping Matt on the arm.

“What if I'm fucking my boss?”

“Were you not taught the meaning of professionalism”

“You're one to talk, seducing your employees” Matt play fought back.

Mello scrunched a piece of paper and threw it at the redhead, hitting him on the head.

“Work” Mello ordered and the male did as he was told. Mello shook his head and looked back down at his papers before his lips were captured in a quick kiss before Matt sat down at his desk. Mello rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fluff for you all.  
> Hope you're enjoying this. can you tell how invested I am in this story?  
> R&R!


	9. Floor it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Smut filled chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
> R&R <3

Mellos POV

“Have you found anything out of the ordinary?” Mello questioned Watari in his office.  
“Not yet sir, if you have rats, then they are being extremely careful not to get caught. But rest assured that if I see any suspicious activity, I'll report back to you immediately.” Watari promised the blonde boss.  
“Watari, I have another question to ask you” Mello spoke in a hushed tone so that the redhead wouldn’t hear. He knew it was best if he left the room.  
“Matt, can you do me a favor?” Mello said to the redhead who now looked at him and nodded.  
“Can you get me a coffee from the kitchen” Matt raised an eyebrow, he knew that Mello didn’t like drinks in his office.

“Sure thing, boss” Matt said anyway, picking himself up and exiting the room.

“I need to ask you about the Whammy records,” Mello said seriously to the man in front of him.

“But they’ve been destroyed sir” Watari replied in a questioning state, this man had basically raised Mello. Seen him through his tantrums, comforted him when Near beat him. He was the closest thing he had to a father.

“That’s what I thought. But Matt did some digging, Nears name is all over no.6. And our photo from the Whammy house came up on his identity profile.”

“How odd. Maybe Nate decided to keep that photo. After all, you hated having yours taken. But I assure you, that any other records of our time spent there have been erased.” Mello nodded and leaned back in his chair.

Matt came back into the room with his coffee and set it down at Mello's desk with a small smile, not wanting to interrupt his conversation.  
Watari watched Mello and Matt exchange glances, like a silent conversation.

“My dear boy, you’ve become quite the accomplished man. And any choices that you make are of a man that thinks with the head before his heart. I fear that’s the only value I have passed onto you.” The older man glanced at Matt who was tapping away. “But sometimes you have to listen to you, too.”   
Mello knew what he meant. The man was old but he was sharper than a knife.   
“Alas, I have spoken out of turn, forgive me sir” The older gentleman bowed slightly.  
“Never, Watari” Mello excused the man as he got up and left the blonde's office.

Mello sighed and sipped his almost forgotten coffee. He closed his eyes as he relaxed into the bitter taste of the coffee beans. 

Mello finished his coffee and looked at the missions planned for the day. He was well and truly bored being stuck inside his office. He reminisced on the days where he was a soldier to the boss before him. He missed being out on the field. Doing the dirty work, he missed the rush. He was always good at it. Ever since he was a child, he was limitless. His fear factor was almost nonexistent.  
“Do you want to do a mission with me?” Mello directed the question towards Matt, words falling out his mouth without thinking them through. He shouldn’t be doing any missions. His job wasn’t that anymore, but the thrill of being outside this godforsaken warehouse sent electricity down his spine.  
“A mission? Like what? I thought you wanted other men to do that for you?” Matt said spinning round on his wheely chair.

“I do, I just want to get out. It gets awfully boring just doing the paperwork. Besides, didn’t you want to see me in action?”

“I guess so, might be good to get away from the computer screen. What are we doing?”

“Well, nothing too dangerous, I don’t want to put you at any unnecessary risk” Mello scrolled through his list of expeditions. “A drug exchange? We give the goods, we get paid” Mello offered.

“Yeah, that sounds easy enough” Matt gave a cheesy thumbs up.

“Follow me, we need to get you dressed,” Mello said standing from his desk, and getting Matt to follow him.

They both left the office and the blonde directed them towards the armory.  
“Here, put these two on,” He said, handing the redhead a bulletproof vest and a gun holster. 

“Why do I need these?” Matt questioned, struggling to put the vest over his head after removing his shirt.

“It’s just a precaution. I want you safe” Mello explained helping Matt pull down the vest and fastening it for him. He lightly kissed Matt on the shoulder and helped him put his arms back through his baggy shirt. He then put the holster through the crimson-haired man's arms before putting it on his own.

“I assigned Frank and Felix to this mission so they will be joining us. Nothing worse than not having backup.” Mello explained to Matt. “Also put on a jacket, hides the holder” he instructed.  
Matt nodded and they made their way to the common area. When they got there Matt quickly left to get his black denim jacket.

“Frank, Felix. Matt and I will be joining your mission today. We will take separate cars.”

“Yes sir, is there a reason you're joining us today?” Frank asked 

“I need to get out, sharpen up my skills,” Mello explained and the two men in front of him nodded. As Matt came down the metal stairs. Weapons concealed.

They all walked together to the parking garage. Matt and Mello got into Matt's car, while Frank and Felix entered a black Lexus. Mello had given Matt the directions to the location in which they were headed and set off.

When they arrived, they were in a street near White City, some of the buildings were run down, but there were many people around. It would make sense to do this here, in someone's home. Looks less suspicious. Where they were going was a private flat building, and to get in there were gates with a buzzer. Felix climbed out of the car and pressed the said buzzer, alerting whoever was inside that they had arrived. The gates opened and both cars drove in.

The four men exited their cars and started walking to the apartment, door 138. Mello looked at Matt and gave him a glance that said ‘you got this’ and ‘are you ready?’ At the same time, Matt responded with his own assuring glance that simply said ‘yes’. It became more of their thing, that they were able to communicate without speaking.  
Frank pounded on the door. A blonde man opened the door and saw Frank and immediately let the men through. Mello saw his eyes widen at the sight of him, he knew this man wasn't expecting a visit from the big boss.

“Sir, it's an honor to have you in my home” the other blonde, took Mello's hand and placed his forehead to it. He hated it, but it was a typical sign of respect, so he dealt with it.

“Do you have the cash?” Mello simply said, taking his hand away.

“Yes, I do, right this way.'' The man led them into his kitchen in which there was a briefcase, open and full of money.

“Check it,” He said to Felix while sitting down and making himself comfortable, in a way that showed the other man that his presence was owning that space. The air was thick and the man was nervous. Felix pulled out a money stacking machine that counted the money, flicking through each of the notes. Frank stood by him, double counting.   
The machine was whirring away. Matt was stood by Mello who was sitting in the Black armchair in the room.

“So” Mello started “What are you going to be doing with my merchandise?” he leaned forward in the chair.

“I have someone who's interested in a trade,” the man said, licking his dry lips.

“A trade? Must be a hell of a trade for that much coke” Mello sarcastically mused, leaning back in the chair.

“Sir. we have a problem” Frank stated “He's five grand short”

Without a second thought, Matt took the gun from his holster and pointed at the man.

Mello looked at Matt, momentarily stunned that the redhead acted of his own accord. But ultimately found it a turn on.

“Think you can cut us short?” Matt voiced the man.

“No, I promise, I can get the rest of it,” The man said with his hands above his head, voice slightly trembling.

“My, my. Looks like you won't be taking the trade after all. Frank, take the money.” he ordered the man by the case, before turning his attention to the blonde man before standing. “That's for wasting my fucking time”

“No, you don't understand, I need that money,” he said frantically

“You seem to think that I give a shit. You're not my problem. My time is my problem, my money is my problem and since my time and patience has been wasted, you're your own problem.” Mello bit back at the man, inching closer. “Normally, I'd kill you, you'd be dead already, but, I'm feeling generous. You pay me to live”.

Felix and Frank took the money and started to make their way out of the building.   
“This concludes business. Don't contact me again. Let's go, Matt”  
Matt lowered the gun and they left the building. 

“Well that was bullshit,” Matt said to Mello.  
“It happens. He probably thought he could get away with it because I'm normally not there” he said climbing into the car.   
They were only a few minutes down the road when Matt saw the car that had been parked in the garage of the man's building. He was chasing them down.  
“Uh, Mells… we have a problem,” Matt said looking into his rearview mirror. Mello looked over his shoulder and saw the man, anger stricken face, driving faster and faster towards the car. He turned back to Matt and looked him in the eyes.

“Floor it”. Mello ordered and Matt grinned.

“You got it boss” Matt put his foot down on the accelerator while Mello sent out a message to Frank and Felix letting them know what was happening.  
The car was going incredibly fast. Mello had no idea how good of a driver Matt was. The car was gaining on them, Matt expertly swerved the car around corners of streets, Mello could hear the cars beeping and crashing behind them as they snaked their way through different lanes of oncoming and ongoing traffic. Mello's heart was beating fast, his hand was squeezing onto the rosary. While Matt's face was pure concentration but he could tell he was having the time of his life.  
“Matt!” Mello exclaimed, seeing a goods truck coming straight towards them, Matt swung the steering wheel making the car do a complete 180 onto the other side of the road, he could smell the rubber of the tires. They were back in ongoing traffic as he saw the man chasing them get hit on the boot of the car, flipping the car onto the roof. He would survive, but they weren't about to stay and find out. 

Matt drove them back to the headquarters garage, speed much slower but the excitement was still coursing through both of their veins. Matt started laughing hysterically. Mello looked over at the man and joined in his laughter. It died down when they got back into the garage. Mello looked around quickly and saw the Lexus parked in its usual spot. 

Without hesitation Mello reached over and grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. The excitement of the car chase and seeing Matt pull a gun on someone, protecting him, sent Mello's mind haywire.  
Matt moaned into the kiss and laced his fingers through the blonde's hair and gripped it hard.   
“Fuck I need you,” Matt said against the blonde's lips. Mello could tell he was feeling the effects of the events just passed.  
Mello responded feverishly and moved from his seat climbing over Matt and straddling him, Matt pulled the lever under his seat, giving Mello more space between him and the steering wheel without breaking the wet kiss. Matt pushed himself forward slightly to discard his jacket, while Mello pulled his own shirt over his head before returning to the desperate kiss, fumbling with the holster on Matts's torso, taking it off, and throwing it on the other side of the car.  
Mello stared into the eyes of the man under him, both lust-filled, breathing heavily.  
“I need you” Mello breathed.   
With that the pair began frantically attempting to get rid of the remainder of their clothes, fumbling laughing at the struggle of discarding their trousers, but the small amusement turned to pleasure when they felt their hardened exposed members rub against each other. They moaned at the feeling and started rocking against each other, Matt took both of their erections in his hand and started pumping them both. Mellos eyes and head rolled back, feeling the skin of Matts's palm and cock riding against his own was an overwhelming feeling that burned through his body. The sight of the scene made the act more pleasurable, seeing the redhead struggle to keep his composure and looking at both of their hardened members sliding against each other, precum spilling from their tips onto Matts's hand. How could he make this look so hot? The feeling almost overcame him, but he needed more. He wanted his lover inside him.  
“Matt” Mello breathed out, looking at him with half-closed luft-filled eyes.  
Matt understood what he was saying, he slowed down his hand and with his free one shoved his fingers into Mello's mouth. Mello took them in willingly and coaxed each digit with saliva, swirling his tongue around each finger. The sight of Mello with Matts's fingers in his mouth almost made the redhead cum right there.  
When his fingers were wet enough, Matt retracted his hand reluctantly, enjoying the performance Mello was giving him.  
But he was more excited for what was to come next. Mello lifted himself up slightly as he was still straddling the redhead as he felt a finger push into his entrance.  
“Ah” Mello let out. It was the sound of satisfaction. He felt Matts's finger move in and out of him slowly before another one was added. “Nmngh” he whined out, feeling the fingers curl inside him and stretching him. He looked at Matt who was breathing heavy and leaned forward, capturing him in a kiss, pushing his tongue into the redhead's mouth, feeling his tongue slide against his. He loved the feeling of the tongue bar stroking his. Matt added the third finger and immediately hit the bundle of nerves in the blonde that made him see white.  
“fuck, Matt get inside me” Matt didn't hesitate to pull his fingers out and aligning his cock against the blonde's entrance. Mello slowly and desperately lowered himself down. Feeling the metal bar push past his entrance and made him moan loudly and put his forehead to Matts's as he lowered himself completely onto the man. They stayed there for a couple of seconds before Mello started moving himself up and down slowly. His hands on the redhead's shoulders to guide him. Matt's hands were firmly gripping the blonde's hips as he slammed himself back down, wanting to recreate the feeling he had moments ago. “Matt there, fuck me there”  
Matt took charge of the situation and held the blonde in place slightly above him as he thrust and angled himself perfectly into the blonde.   
“Fuck Mello, you're sucking me in” Matt moaned out, the sound of skin slapping filling the car, the windows become fogged with condensation.   
Matt pulled almost all the way out, leaving his tip inside the blonde before pounding the blonde fully again.  
“Matt fuck, fuck, shit” Mello gripped onto the headrest behind the man who was fucking him.  
Mello was almost at his limit, he grabbed his own leaking erection and pumped himself fast, letting out a string of moans and obscenities.  
“Fuck Mells, you look so hot, touching yourself. I'm not going to last long” The image of the blonde was too much for the redhead.  
“Cum inside me Matt, fucking cum in me” Mello exclaimed as he climaxed, spilling his thick cum onto his hands. The sound of Mellos' instructions while he milked himself sent Matt crashing as he thrust erratically reaching his own climax, filling the blonde with his hot cum, gripping Mellos skin, leaving crescent moon shapes from where his nails had dug in.  
They were both breathing heavily, foreheads touching. Matt placed a small kiss onto the blonde lips as they steadied their breathing. Mello lifted himself off Matt as cum dripped down his leg.   
“Hold on,” Matt said while reaching in his glove compartment and pulling out a box of tissues, handing them to Mello.

“Thanks,” Mello replied, taking them and proceeding to clean himself.

“We should go on missions more often” Matt smirked at Mello.   
Mello lightly slapped his arm before chuckling.  
The pair got dressed and left the car, which now was back to its normal state, and walked to the lift. When the lift opened they got in and stood side by side. Mello felt Matt's hand hold his and squeezed. Neither of them let go. 

Well, that was a steamy chapter! Are they falling in love? find out more in the next chapter!  
(also I apologize if there are any words over the chapters that have slipped up on spelling. as much as I proofread, there's always a couple that I miss).  
See you next chapter!


	10. perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a fluffy filler from Matt  
> Is this the calm before the storm?  
> R&R if you're enjoying it!

Matts POV

Matt found himself relocating his belongings into Mellos room, the blonde even let him have his PlayStation in the room which he was thankful for. In the times where he wasn’t working but Mello was in meetings, he was able to game. He felt his life was becoming normal and comfortable being here, in this warehouse with the blonde. He felt in his gut that he didn’t want to leave when the job came to a close, which he knew was soon. Although the pair hadn’t put a label on whatever, this was between them, Matt couldn’t deny that he had feelings for his boss. He’d never experienced anything like this connection he had with him.  
He looked over at the sleeping blonde next to him, his hair slightly pushed to one side. He really was perfect looking. And looked so peaceful when he slept. Matt reached out and put strands of blonde hair behind Mello's ear, and caressed his cheek. He felt the man sigh constantly into his touch, it made Matt smile. He wondered what life would be like if either of them weren’t doing this. He had the strong urge to show Mello his life away from being a hacker and doing a job. He wanted him to meet his friends, maybe even his family. Was he falling in love with this man? Probably most definitely. Not to mention the sex was great, but more than that, there was emotion when they were intimate. When he held his hand the other day and Mello didn’t let go until they left the elevator, it made his heart flutter. In private they would touch hands more, when they slept they cuddled, even if Mello pretended not to enjoy it. He wanted everything to do with this man. He wanted to know more. What was Whammy's house and why was he there? Matt had found nothing on the place since finding out about Near. Why was Mello so against the white-haired individual? Who was Watari to him? He tried not to listen to that conversation in his office, but he couldn’t help it. It was unlike any relationship he had seen the blonde have with any of his other men. He wanted to know it all. Most of all he wanted to know if Mello was his real name. He wanted to tell Mello his name. That’s something he never thought he would want to do. He hated it. It reminded him of a time in his life where he was no longer accepted. The name Matt came about after he had been kicked out, he started introducing himself to people with that name, including Misa. He missed her. Matt sighed and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. It was still early. He couldn’t sleep. Thoughts of his life were keeping him awake. He felt Mello stir and slightly move closer towards him, he smiled and kissed the top of the blonde's head. Fuck. He was in love with him. Everything that he had done in his life, everything that happened to him, had led him up to this moment. This job, this relationship. When he was younger and tried to predict who he would end up being with, a man like Mello would not have come to mind. Matt was wild and reckless, he thought he would settle for someone who was into a Quiet life, balance him out. Instead, here he was, lying next to one of the most, considerably dangerous men. Dangerous yet gentle. And caring and soft. He had never met Someone with all these qualities.   
Mello opened his eyes, he could tell that the redhead was staring at him.  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” The blonde asked groggily.  
“Maybe” he smirked.  
“You’re never awake this early” Mello started rubbing his eyes “you’re always so fucking grumpy”.  
“You’re one to talk, just because you wake up at ungodly hours, doesn’t mean you can't hide you want to murder the first person in sight”  
Mello rolled his eyes “so why are you awake?”  
“Just thinking”  
“About?”  
“Life”  
Mello shook his head “expansive, care to share?” He asked propping himself up on one elbow looking at the man.

“About all the things that led me to be here, get this job. And now being here with you”

“I see. What made you get into this?”

“My parents, being kicked out, it wasn’t a fun time. Well, it was, all those parties you know? Then I met Misa. She is something else. She’s so annoying. But I think you’d like her” Matt explained glancing at the blonde, reminiscing on his past.

“Do you still talk to your parents?” Mello questioned him

“Sometimes, but it's more of a text or a phone call than anything else, they are still together you know? After all these years they are still together. How lucky can a person get to stay with their love for so long…”

“I suppose you’re right.” Mello acknowledged before settling back down on the mattress.

“What about you? You said you were in this to catch criminals. How did you go about it?” 

“It’s complicated. It’s not the story for right now” Mello replied looking away.

Matt took the blonde by the chin, forcing him to face the redhead, and gave him a soft yet emotion-filled kiss.  
It was still 5:30 in the morning, they gazed into each other's eyes, all conversation had been discarded. They lay there silently caressing each other’s skin. Matt knew in his heart that he was in love with the man in front of him. He was sure that Mello felt the same. He was too scared to say anything about his feelings though. He knew it could change everything.   
“Do you want to take a bath?” Mello started the conversation again.

“What now?” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, we shower in the morning before work anyway,” Mello said sitting up.

“Absolutely” Matt nodded excitedly to the blonde.  
He watched Mello get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom. ‘God I love that ass’ Matt thought to himself as Mello ran the bath. While the bath was filling up, Mello put his hair into a high ponytail before setting out the towels for the pair. Matt just laid there and watched the blonde do all the work. He couldn’t help it, he was lazy and he just had an excuse to stare at the man naked.   
“It’s ready,” Mello stated after a few minutes.  
Matt got up and went to join him, Matt got in first.  
“Ah shit, that’s fucking hot!” He exclaimed as he sat down in the bath.  
“Well it did just fill up you idiot” Mello scoffed at the man.  
“Well get in then” Matt grabbed the blonde by the wrist, instructing him to get into the hot bath with him.  
Mello claimed into the bath and settled himself down in front of the redhead, between his legs and leaned back into Matts's chest.  
Mello sighed slowly. “This feels nice,” he said, closing his eyes.  
“Yeah it does,” Matt replied, crossing his arms around the blonde torso, giving the top of his head a kiss, which Mello smiled at.  
This really was perfect.  
They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, truth is they both fell asleep in the warm water. It wasn’t a long sleep, but it was enough to wake them up and feel energised.  
Mello shifted.  
“Good morning” Matt smiled down at the blonde in front of him.  
“I see you’re not the only one awake right now,” Mello said glancing at Matt's member which was hardening.

“Heh… What can I say? I have a sexy blonde between my legs” Matt smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head.

“Well, let this sexy blonde sort that out for you”  
This was perfect.


	11. Gone RAT

Mellos POV

Another week had passed, things were getting suspicious with his rat problem. His anxiety was building up every day. Matt was proving himself more useful, gathering layers of information that had been covered up with fake plans. He’d been there for a month? Maybe more? It felt like forever. He wasn't kidding when he said he was the best at what he does. Every day new things would pop up. With all the information Mello now had on the no.6 group, he could finally put the plan to infiltrate into some sort of action.

He looked over at the redhead who was tapping away at his computer, tabs upon tabs open, coding, and other pieces of information that Mello wouldn't know how to uncover.  
Mello felt a twang in his chest, looking at him, watching him. His feelings were much more developed for the hacker than he had anticipated. A few weeks ago, he would have said he didn't want this. He didn't want any romantic feelings in his life. It made him vulnerable, gave him a weakness. Not to mention the position it would put the other party in, danger. But now, Mello wanted it. He wanted him to stay. He didn't want Matt to leave when all was said and done. Nothing lasts forever though, right? He wanted it to though. He almost felt it as an urgency. Even though nothing had been voiced between the two of any formal relationship feelings, their actions proved otherwise. It wasn't just sex anymore, and Mello knew that. But he also wasn't stupid. 

“Here,” Matt said, handing him a print out of a list of coordinates and a floor plan. “These are where the different rooms are, armory, security, offices, drugs, bedrooms” he continued as he turned and pulled another stack of papers that had been done printing.  
“Here's a list of everyone in that building, their names, their rank. Everything. Medical records, national insurance, fingerprints, criminal records. Everything” Matt said flipping through the papers that revealed all their information. “Here's also, where they are, at what times. It never changes, so that's where they are posted each day. I also found out that Near is giving them funding. Weapons, criminal reports. But it seems he's not involved in anything other than supplying the leader, Light Yagami, with these things. I don't know, something doesn't feel right. It almost seems like he's watching him” Matt looked more concentrated than he had done before, putting together the puzzle.  
“Oh, I also found this,” the redhead said, pulling out yet another piece of paper from his desk. “This is a plan, they are going to do something. Something big, it's all in code though. I'm on the last leg of figuring this out. Before I forget, all their security, banking, surveillance, codes. All of it, I've hacked it. We have total control over it. Anything you want to be done, you can do. I've done it in a way so it mimics them. They will never know. You are a fly on the wall to them now. Apart from this plan, everything that they possibly have to hack, I've hacked. You control them, Mello, you could empty their banks straight to your pocket and they can't do anything about it”.

“Shit Matt. this is incredible work,” Mello said looking through the papers that had piled up on his desk, ‘i'm definitely going to need to organize this’ he thought to himself.

“Mells…” Matt began again. “What are you planning on doing?”

“Infiltration”  
“Well I know that, but… is it going to be dangerous?” Matt questioned the blonde, with a clear look of worry washing over his face, even though he was trying to hide it.  
Mello sighed, before looking at the redhead.  
“Yes", is all he could say. He knew that there was a chance that he might not come back. It's the same with these kinds of missions. He was the best, no doubt, but being the best doesn't mean fuck all when there's a bullet in your head.

“You'll be careful, won't you? When the time comes?” Matt said, his voice was almost pleading.

“Of course. I always am” Mello simply smiled back at him.  
He secretly thought to himself that he had to be careful, now so more than ever. He had someone. It was him.

He had to organize the meeting to start infiltration soon. But with a possible rat in his midst, it was hard to know who to trust. He had his suspicions, it could possibly be Derek since he had humiliated him in front of the rest of the team. But he didn't think that the man would be so stupid to get himself involved in treason.

“Matt” Mello began “this plan you say they have, do you have any hints as to what it might be?” he needed to take precautions.

“The only thing that I've uncovered is to do with weapons. More specifically guns and grenades. But whatever they plan to do with them, I don't know. But I don't have a good feeling about it.”

“Maybe it's an attack?” Mello said out loud, mainly thinking to himself.

“could be, I wouldn't put anything past these fuckers. They are seriously vile. Mass murder for starters” Matt responded.

Mello knew he had to take precautions. He excused himself out of his office and went directly to Rob and Frank.

“Rob, Frank. I need you to listen to me. I think we might be in for some trouble. I don't know when or how. But I need our men to be safe. Make sure every man and Tifa has a firearm on them, even if it's a small one. I'm assigning Felix and James to guard the doors, give them the big guns. I don't want to raise any alarm or cause for panic, so just say that it's a safety measure while we work on security maintenance.” Mello informed and instructed the two men who stood in front of him.

“Yes sir. Is there a specific reason you believe we need to take these precautions?” Frank asked his boss.

“Matt discovered a coded plan, he's working on solving it as we speak but he believes it's big, involving ammunition. And with the potential rat situation. Something doesn't feel quite right.” 

“Yes sir, we will begin right away.”

“Meet me in my office in an hour, once everyone is in place. We need to begin finalizing our infiltration plans” Mello ordered, with a simple ‘yes sir’ in return, the two men began to do the jobs they were instructed.   
Mello walked over to the security room. He opened the door to find Pablo sitting at the desk, watching the multiple screens above him.  
“What can I help you with sir?” he came to attention when he saw Mello walk in.  
“Pablo I need you to pay close attention to any strange activity outside, in the garage, our entrances, and gates. Any sign of intrusion, notify me immediately.” Mello instructed the man sat in the chair.

“Are we expecting an invasion?” Pablo asked, worried about taking over his features.

“It's uncertain at this point. It's just a safety precaution. Do you have a weapon in here?” Mello asked

“Yes sir, a small handgun.” 

“Good, keep it on you, in case you need to use it. For your safety. However, you are not permitted to fire it unless there is a cause.”  
Mello stated to the man before hearing another affirmation and leaving the security office.

He began to walk around the premises to make sure his instructions were being followed, everything seemed to be in order. On his walk around, Felix bumped into him. Carrying a gun that just looked ridiculous on him. 

“Oh, sir! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!” Felix said quickly and apologetically.

“That's quite alright Felix. Are you on your way to your post with James?” the blonde queried. He knew the answer was yes, but said it mainly to give the man some reassurance. 

“Yes, I am. Could I ask what's going on Sir?”

“It's just a safety precaution. Nothing to worry about, for the moment. If anything changes, I'll let you know” Mello confirmed to him.  
Felix nodded before making his way to the door where Mello had assigned him.  
Mello made his way back to his office. Matt was still working away. He could see that some of the symbols were now turning into letters. Not wanting to distract the working redhead he went straight to his desk and began to organize the papers piled up on his desk, ready for his meeting.  
He managed to complete the task at hand before he heard a knock at the door.   
“Come in” Mello instructed and stood from his desk, while 12 of his men filtered into his office standing in a semi-circle around his desk.

“Thank you for all coming on time men. This will be our finalizing meeting on infiltrating no.6. As you may have seen, we have just given everyone weapons in the building and upped our security measures. Reason being that Matt found something. It's all precaution at the moment but we need to be prepared for any kind of attack.” He saw the men exchange glances with one another. 

“With that, let's begin”.  
Mello went over multiple pages, informing the men which directions to take and who was doing what. He pulled out the A3 sheet of paper that had the floor plan to the no.6 building.  
“This is entrance A, B, C, and D. These are the main points of access. They are alarmed but we have the codes and the power to alarm them from here as well. Another entrance, rooftop, access from the side ladder. This is where Max and Leon will enter from. Once inside it's your job to seek out Light Yagami, the leader.” he saw the two men he had mentioned nod. “Be aware that Near is with them. Don't be fooled by his childlike appearance. He's just as dangerous as I am.” He continued to instruct the men on his plan to capture and debilitate the other group. Intimidating and ultimately ending the leader, to claim back his territory.  
He was pointing at the maps when he heard his office door fly open. Everyone turned around to look at the sudden intrusion.  
It was Tifa, her eyes red and panic over her face.  
“It's Derek. He's missing!” she cried out.  
Panic spread throughout the room as they knew what this meant.  
“Shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama! the plot thickens. What's going to happen next??  
> Read and review~  
> Enjoy!


	12. Guns blazing

Mellos POV

“He’s missing!” Tifa's words rang through Mellos ears. ‘Fuck, I knew it would be him’.

“Mello, I know what's coming” Matt started, looking up from his computer.  
That’s when he heard it. Crashing, screaming, gunshots.  
“Gather your weapons men!” Mello ordered the men in his office. This was war. 

Mello picked up his rifle he kept in his office and started to walk to the door of his office, cracking the door open to see the extent of what was unfolding down below. He couldn’t see much. There was only one way to find out what was going on.  
“Alright men, looks like the traitor in our midst has decided to fuck us right where it hurts. The only way out is through. Stay alive. I don’t want to lose any of you for that fucker. Keep Derek alive, he needs to be taught a lesson. Anyone else is fair game. Kill them” Mello instructed the group of men and they started to slowly filter out of the office, raising their guns ready to shoot.  
“Mells, don’t. It’s too dangerous, you’re not even wearing a bulletproof vest” Matt pleaded grabbing his hand.

“I'm sorry Matt, I won't leave my men alone out there. I go down with my ship. You need to get to safety. I won't lose you. I can’t, not you.” Mello said pressing his forehead on Matts.

“No, I'm coming with you. Don’t try to talk me out of it. We go together or we don’t go down at all” Matt said standing up. Mello stared into his eyes and knew that he couldn’t change his mind. It made his heart warm, knowing that this man was willing to risk his life for him.  
Mello nodded and he passed Matt another gun he had stashed in his desk drawer.

The pair slowly walked out of his office, guns at the ready, cocked up to the ceiling. They made their way down the now eternal hallway, hearing the massacre that was going on downstairs. Mello saw a figure move in the distance and stilled Matt behind him. He focused his sight on the moving shadow and saw it was one of them, the enemy. He whipped the gun and pointed. Shot once and the man dropped to the floor. He was always a great shot.  
They continued down the hall and began walking down the stairs, as quietly as they could to be undetected.  
“We need to get to the armoury”, Mello whispered to Matt, “stay behind me” he instructed.

They made their way through the warehouse, blood and bodies on the floor. Mello felt like a failure seeing his soldiers on the floor. But if anything it was fuelling his anger. He had been betrayed. Feeling his blood boil he started to lose his reasoning.  
That’s when he saw him. On the floor, still, lifeless. Blood surrounding his body.  
“Oh, Felix” Mello whispered to himself, closing his eyes, fixing his anger, before his eyes snapped open. If he didn’t have his resolve fixed before, he had to now and began to charge. He felt his legs moving without commanding them to. Every fiber of his being was burning with rage.  
“Mello wait !” Matt tried calling out, but all he could see was red. He was screaming, firing bullets at anything that moved that wasn’t his men. Running through the enemies firing seamlessly. He could hear Matt also shooting behind him. Mello stilled when he saw the no.6 leader. Light Yagami.   
“You piece of shit!” Mello screamed at the man pointing his gun at the man, “you killed my men, let me return the favour” he shouted, shooting the man down. He knew that wasn’t dead, he would be wearing a vest. But for now, he was down and so were most of his men. Something shook the ground he was standing on. It knocked him off his feet.  
Then he heard it, screaming. Who was screaming? He smelt it before he felt it. It was him.   
Pain was beinging to engulf him. He felt like battery acid was drentching his his, peeling away his flesh. He saw the red and felt the heat. He couldnt think, all he could do was feel what was happening.  
He heard Matt screaming for him, he felt his consciousness slip in and out. He felt the redhead holding him and he was screaming something. And heard him shooting. If he was about to die, at least he was in the arms of the man he fell in love with. “Matt” he managed, that’s when he blacked out.

Matts POV

Matt stared at the computer, he did it. He read what it said. No.6 were coming, they were coming to blow this place down.   
“Mello, I know what's coming”. The sound of the doors blowing open was almost deafening. He watched as   
Mello organised his men into formation. He felt his panic rise, if any of them would die, It would be right now. He didn’t want the man he loved to meet his demise, from these fuckers.

“It’s too dangerous” he found that the words were slipping out of his mouth before he could register what he was saying. Of course, Mello was going to go. He was loyal to his men. But he didn’t want him to. 

“I go down with my ship. You need to get to safety. I won't lose you. I can't, not you.” Mello confessed to him. He knew at that moment that he needed to be by his side. No matter the cost. To the very end. He felt the blonde move his forehead away from his.

“I'm coming with you. We go together or we don’t go down at all.”Matt said wholeheartedly and was given a gun by the blonde. They made their way out of his office.  
Matt stood closely behind his boss, making their way down the familiar hallway, hearing the commotion that was taking place mere metres away. Mello stopped walking and stilled him with his free hand. Mello shot down the moving figure down the hall point-blank, ‘if this isn’t Mello in action, I don’t know what is’ he thought to himself. He had not seen the blonde in such a state of concentration. He truly was fearless. They made their way down the steps, Mello instructed him that they would need to make their way to the armoury. it made sense, the more ammunition, the more people they could takedown.  
When they reached the bottom of the steps Matt couldn’t believe his eyes. He’d never seen anything like the view he was witnessing. The bodies on the floor, Matt had never seen an actual dead body before, it made his mouth run dry, he could see Mello, the bodies themselves weren't affecting him. It was seeing his men. That’s when we saw the once lively, innocent man. ‘Felix, you poor soul’ Matt thought to himself. Seeing the man who would be throwing up at the smallest inconvenience, the man who had brought him his tv, sweaty, all that time ago made his heart clench.   
That’s when he senses Mello's anger reaches a new level. For the first time in his time with the blonde, he was scared of him. He’d never seen him like this. The blood rushed from his face and he charged, screaming, bullets flying.  
“Mello wait!” He heard himself scream, he knew that the blonde was acting recklessly. It was no use.  
‘Shit’ he thought to himself. Matt looked over to his left and saw a man he didn’t recognise pointing a gun in his direction. Matt raised his small gun and began shooting. If he couldn’t stop Mello at least he could make it easier and help him out, and not get himself killed while he was at it.  
He saw Light Yagami, Mello was confronting him. He heard something, like a pin drop, he looked over his shoulder and saw Derek, holding a small hand grenade.  
“NO” Matt screamed uselessly as the man threw the small bomb into the middle of the room, knocking them all down, creating a fire.  
Matt crouched and covered his head with his arms when the bomb went off, witnessing as flames engulfed the surrounding areas. Screaming, he heard Mello screaming and ran to his side, his face and arms were charred, he looked like he was melting right before his eyes. He held Mellos' chest and head in his arms.  
“Come on! You’re stronger than this” He pleaded to Mello.  
He saw Derek walking up to them.  
“You fucking piece of shit!” Matt screamed, grabbing Mellos' rifle that was by his side,forgotten on the floor, and started shooting the man, multiple bullets pounding into his chest. He didn’t stop until he fell backwards.  
“Matt,” he heard Mello whimper under him before his eyes rolled back.  
“I'm getting you out of here. Don’t worry Mells” Matt stood up, struggling slightly against the blonde's dead weight and put his non-burnt arm around his neck, and wrapped a hand around his waist, keeping him up and started to exit the building. It was tougher than he thought, avoiding the flames and dead bodies that were on the floor. Matt did his best to avoid them, not wanting to trip. The exit wasnt that far, but it felt like the longest journey he had ever taken, his heart was beating hard in his chest, all he could think about was the blonde man slumped against him.

The air was cold against his skin, the temperature drop burnt more than the flames he was just surrounded by.  
“Sir!” He heard multiple men call out. Matt looked up and saw multiple of Mellos soldiers outside in safety with some of the no.6 men handcuffed together on the floor. He saw Tifa run up to them, “Oh Matt, you’ve got him. We were so worried” Tifa was crying.  
“He needs help, he’s been burnt pretty bad,” Matt said, he felt the weight become lighter.  
“We need to get him to a hospital,” Frank said, pulling Mello off Matt, “you should go with him. Leon will drive you. I'll stay here and take care of the remaining men and damage”. 

“I think Light Yagami is still Alive in there. Mello shot him but I don’t think he’s dead.” He paused “Make him pay” Matt ordered the man in front of him.  
Frank nodded and gave the order to fall back into the building, he saw a smaller group of men in fireproof gear storm the building while he climbed inside the black van.  
He sat down and put Mellos' head in his lap.  
“You’re gonna be fine Mells. I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Felix :( I really did love him.  
> stay tuned for the next chapter. As always,  
> Enjoy, read and review


	13. New beginning

Mellos POV

Mello opened his eyes, or tried to, one was opening, the other he couldn't see. Everything around him was white. What was happening? His vision started to unblur and heard the rhythmic beeping of a machine next to him. He tried to look around to inspect his surroundings, but the movement of his neck felt like his skin was tearing. He moaned silently in pain, and shifted his body instead. He saw a familiar redhead sleeping next to him, holding his hand. The position couldnt be very comfortable, he was sat on his chair with his face on the hospital mattress. Mello couldn't help but smile at him, he lifted his hand and ran it through Matts hair, the redhead sighed into the feeling but didn't wake. Mello looked around the room, he knew he was in hospital now, remembering what had happened. Suddenly feeling the pang of losing his comrades. He looked down at his body and saw the bandages covering his torso and his arm. He slowly and stiffly lifted the bandaged arm and felt his face, it was also bandaged. ‘Well that explains why I cant fucking see’. He sighed and returned to lie down, still stroking the fiery hair underneath his hands.

He felt Matt stir under him, lifting his head.  
“Mello!” Matt exclaimed, getting up and placing a firm kiss to the blonde's lips. When he pulled away he smiled at the blonde, still holding his hand.

“It’s Mihael” the blonde said to him. 

Matt looked at him, shocked. It was the last thing he expected him to tell him. He smiled brightly at the blonde man.  
“I love you too Mihael” He said, placing a kiss on the blonde's hands. Mello smiled at the gesture. His heart fluttered. He truly loved the redhead in front of him.  
“It's Mail, by the way” Matt spoke up sheepishly.  
“I love you too, Mail” Mello replied, Matt stood up and placed a kiss on his lips.

“We’ve been so worried about you” Matt said to him sitting back down.

“We? How long have I been out?”Mello questioned him.

“A few days, you got pretty banged up. Yeah, Frank, Tifa, a few others. They got him, you know? Light.”

“Oh Tifa, thank God… wait, where's my rosary?” Mello quickly shot up, before succumbing to a pang of pain on his side.  
“Oh I have it,” Matt said, pulling out the beads from his pocket.   
“Thank you” Mello relaxed.

“Mells, Mihael… I uh, killed Derek. I'm sorry, I know you said to keep him alive, but he set off the grenade that hurt you and I couldn't let him get away with it. I thought I lost you”

“Just call me Mello, or ‘Mells'’' Mello said rolling his eyes, he secretly loved the nickname. “Thank you. For doing that. It cant have been easy” Mello squeezed his hand.

Matt waved his hands signally ‘no problem’.   
“I should tell the doctors and the others you're awake. I'll be right back” Matt said standing up giving him a smile before leaving the room.

Mello looked around his room. It was simple, white, three cushion chairs for guests, a TV and a bathroom. It was a private room. Mello was thankful for that. He sat up in his bed and shifted his weight, slowly moving his legs over the mattress to dangle to the floor. His feet touched the ground and he shivered at how cold the floor was. He hadn't noticed the air conditioning that was in his room. Mello slowly got up, shakily before steading his stand. Mello made his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, placing both his hands on the sink in front of him. ‘Jesus christ’ he thought to himself, looking at the reflection in the mirror, moving closer, inspecting the bandages. The one he was most concerned about was the one on his face. He lifted his arms and began to remove the material from his face, feeling it drop to the floor. “oh my god. That is horrendous''. He lightly touched the side of the burn, wincing at the contact.  
“Well, that's goodbye to my good looks” He spoke to himself in the mirror, starting to laugh. It wasn't funny, he was laughing to convince himself he was fine, but inside, he wanted to die.  
Mello heard the door to his room open and stepped out from the bathroom.  
“Excuse me Sir, you cannot remove your bandages, let me page a nurse, please have a seat. My name is Dr Lea, i've been treating you and since you're awake, I need to go over the extent of your injuries” The man in the white coat explained as Mello sat back down on his bed.  
A nurse came in with a trolley of items, bandages, creams , scissors, wheeling it over to the blondes side.   
“I'm going to change your dressing, is that okay?” Mello nodded to the woman. “Great, please undo your gown, you can keep it to your waist” She smiled. He did as he was told and she began to carefully peel away the gauze covering his body. Mello would be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

“So, you've sustained a few injuries. Main one being that you have suffered third degree burns to your face, shoulder, back and abdomen. your sight may be slightly hindered but that is to be determined in the long run. Since taking off your face covering, how is your sight?”

“slightly blurred but I can see” Mello responded.

“That good. It means there's hope for your sight. You inhaled quite a bit of smoke but nothing life threatening. You're lucky to be alive.”

“when can I leave?” 

“I’d like to keep you here for at least another two days. Keep an eye on your progress and teach you how to care for your burns. I'm going to do some quick tests with you if that's alright” Mello nodded “Great, just follow my finger if you would. Good, good. Just look into this light. Yep that great. I'm just going to listen to your chest. Breathe in for me, and out. Once again, in… and out. good one last time, in… and out. Good. That's very good. As I said a couple of days and you should be good to go. I'll leave nurse Linda here with you until she's finished. Would you like to me inform your guests to see you?”

“If you would” Mello nodded and watched the Doctor leave.  
Matt was the first one to walk into the room, he saw him stare.  
“What do you think? Genetics and good conditioner mean nothing now right?” He heard the nurse chuckle. Matt shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
Frank and Tifa walked in after him.  
“Mello! oh we were so worried!” Tifa exclaimed, walking up to him in a rushed pace and taking his good hand. “Please forgive me, If I had known about Derek. He was my husband and I didnt even see it”

“Tifa, there is no need to apologise on his behalf. You have done nothing wrong” She smiled at him.

“How are you feeling Sir?” Frank's voice overtook the room.

“As good as I can. What's the outcome?” Mello responded as he felt the nurse finish and leave the room. They all waited until she was gone.

“Light Yagami is dead. There was no sign of Near being on our premises. Lucky more than half of us made it out. Thanks to your forewarning. Watari, is fine also.”

“That's good. I'm sorry I failed most of my men. I should have been more prepared.”

“you did everything you could sir. For now, rest. We will be back to check on you soon” Frank said, excusing himself and Tifa out of the room.

Matt walked over to Mello and sat by his side, pulling out a chocolate bar and handing it to him.  
“I really don't mind you know. I think it kind of suits your ‘Ruthless mafia boss’ look. Kinda hot”

“Well if that's the case, then I have nothing to worry about. Thanks for this'' Mello said placing a corner of the bar in his mouth.

“Mells… have you thought about what you're going to do after you leave the hospital?”

“Well no, I have just woken up. But I guess go back, same old life. Why?” he replied, taking a bite.

“I was wondering, I know you can't just leave or quit but. Maybe you might want to live with me? or even take some time off and meet my parents and Misa. If you'd want to of course. there's no pressure.”

“I'd love that,” Mello stated.  
Matt beamed. This was a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air!  
> So glad Mello is okay. Still sore about Felix though.  
> More chapters coming!  
> As always Enjoy!  
> Hope you all had a good Valentines day, I got a figure of my man Levi Ackerman. Was a good one hehe  
> Read and Review peeps


	14. Exciting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fluff, heart warming and a bit of smut in this chapter!  
> Enjoy, read and review xoxo

Mellos POV

Matt didn't leave his side, other than going to get Mello some clothes, food, toiletries. It made Mello happy that he wasn't by himself. The nurses had gotten used to the redhead being there that they started teaching him to dress the bandages properly. Since Mello had agreed to live with the man, he thought he might as well let him help him with his injuries. Normally Mello would be too proud to have help from anyone, but Matt insisted and he never reacted to the burns now covering a large part of his body. Most people would have found it off putting, but not Matt, he was there, applying the ointments onto the wrinkled skin, being careful not to hurt him.  
Frank came by a couple of times to discuss the warehouse. Luckily, the grenade that caused Mellos injuries did not destroy the building to the extent they originally thought. Frank and the remaining team were able to fix the common area, replacing some walls and making some layout changes.   
Mello explained to Frank that he would no longer be living at the base, however he would be there 9am-7pm each day and that a vacation would be taken once he was out of hospital. Mello appointed Frank as Underboss, he was to take the role of substitute boss while Mello was away from work, during recovery.   
“Frank can you bring me my laptop? I need to do some research”, more like apartment hunting.

“Yes sir. Watari is here also. Would you like me to bring him in when I leave?” 

“If you would” Mello nodded.  
Matt was sat on one of the chairs, playing on his Nintendo, minding his own business. He was adorable to watch.

Watari walked in a few moments after Frank left the room.  
“My dear boy, i'm so glad you're alright. I'm sorry I failed to identify the culprit. My age is beginning to affect me” Watari said, sitting down on the chair next to the blonde.

“You have nothing to apologise for. Derek was smart. I'm just glad you were not in the building when all this happened. I don't know if I would have been able to deal with the thought of losing you”.

“You couldn't lose me, if you even tried.” Watari smiled, looking over at Matt then back to the blonde. “You listened with you heart as well then?”

“Yes. I told him my name.” Mello said to him.

Watari was taken aback by the confession, but his features softened. “I'm glad you have someone you trust enough to do so. If this makes you happy, then i'm happy for you son” Mellos heart warmed. The approval of the man who had basically been his father all these years meant more to him than he realised.

“Well, I better be off. I'm going to see about Nate. If I find anything useful i'll let you know. Take care of yourself Mihael. Matt'' Watari said, putting on his hat while standing, saying his goodbye and taking his leave. Matt raised his head at the mention of his name and nodded the man a goodbye.

Matt stood up and walked over to Mello.  
“Is Watari your dad?” Matt asked him sitting down.

“No, but the man raised me. He's the only father I've ever known”

“Will you tell me about your childhood?” Matt asked, reaching over and placing a hand on his.

“I suppose I could. But what I tell you is classified information. I'm serious Matt. All the records of my childhood have been destroyed. Where I grew up never existed” Mello said seriously to Matt, he watched as the redhead nodded.  
“Well, I grew up in a place called the Wammy house. It was essentially a boarding school crossed with an orphanage for gifted children. It was really selective, so there were only ten of us in the entire school. But only two of us were chosen to be… well successors. Near and I were the chosen two”. Mello began to explain.  
“What do you mean successors? Like surpassing someone?”

“Yes. we were raised to one day overtake someone else. We lived in the shadow of someone else. Near and I always hated each other. He's a prat. I was always hot headed. I hated my life there. So when I turned 17, I left. Joined this group and here I am”

“Do you know your parents?” Matt queeried, rubbing his thumb over Mellos hand.

“Not really. I know my father is in prison. Domestic abuse. My mother is somewhere. But I never bothered contacting her. Why would I want to know people who gave me away?” he saw Matt nodded. Taking in all the information that Mello was giving him.

“Well, it explains some things. Why you're so protective of Tifa. It's a great quality to have non the less. Thank you for telling me. Hopefully you'll tell me more another time?” Mello smiled in response to his lover taking interest in his life, not judging him. 

“You know…” Mello began, “Nothing vital has been burnt” he said grinning to Matt.

“I'm aware,” Matt replied, smirking back. “Would you like me to take care of you /Mihael/” Matt breathed into Mellos' ear.

Mello groaned and gripped the hair at the back of Matts nape and crashed their lips together. The kiss was fierce, they both needed this. They hadn't kissed like this in what felt like forever. Mello felt Matts tongue press against his lips, parting them giving him entry. Mello moaned feeling the redhead's tongue slide against his, missing the feeling of the metal bar stroking his wet muscle.  
They parted, both of them panting heavily. Mello groin was becoming uncomfortably hard. “Matt,” he breathed out.   
Matt understood what he needed. The redhead pulled down the pyjama trousers that the blonde was wearing. Mello was glad that he decided to ditch the gown and go with the pjs and stay shirtless. Mello gasped when the cold air hit his hardened member. He stared at Matt, who seductively licked the palm of his hand. The sight alone made his cock twitch in anticipation. Feeling the wet hand grip his member made Mellos eyes roll to the back of his head, head falling back down onto the pillow. Matt moved his hand incredibly slow, teasing the blonde, grinning at him. “Don't tease me Matt”.  
“Yes /Sir/.” Matt replied in a darkened voice.   
Mello moaned out hearing his lover calling him sir, it's something he hadn't done before but was incredibly seductive. Matt gripped tighter onto Mellos cock and started pumping him at a steady speed, making the blonde putty in his hands. Building up his strokes faster and faster.  
“Fuck Matt” he could feel the precum leaking from his tip.  
“More” he moaned out, feeling the redhead release him after his command, groaning in annoyance, before feeling his member being engulfed by Matts hot wet mouth. “Oh fuck” Mello moaned out gripping Matts hair with his good hand. Feeling the redheads tongue stroke against his cock, raking he tongue bar against the solid shaft, sending electricity down his spine, Matts head lifting, swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock, tonguing the slit before taking him back into his mouth. Mello thrust his hips at the sensation moaning loudly, he felt Matts throat completely relax, taking in all of Mellos long hard length, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat. Mello started thrusting his hips back and forth, face fucking the blonde as the redhead deep throated him. The sensation almost sent him over the edge, not to mention how hot Matt looked on top of him, seeing the drool escaping the corners of his mouth. That's when he felt Matt fondle his sac. “Shit Matt, I'm gonna cum” Mello breathed out, still gripping his hair tightly, thrusting against Matts mouth, feeling the piercing and the back of his throat, and Matt squeezing his balls sent him over the edge, shooting cum hard into the back of Matts throat. He felt the redhead continue to suck him, swallowing all that the blonde had to offer, before he went limp in his mouth. Matt released his member with a wet pop and kissed Mello hard yet softly.  
Mello pulled up his trousers, before a nurse came rushing in.  
“Is everything okay in here?! Your heart monitor was going crazy just now” the nurse exclaimed. The pair looked at each other before laughing.  
“Everythings fine,” Mello started. “I was just told some exciting news”. The nurse nodded and left. Matt and Mello looked at each other before laughing again.


	15. Starting tomorrow

Mixed POV

Mello was sitting in his hospital bed, going through apartments on his laptop that Frank had brought for him. All was well in their headquarters and repairs were on their way. Mello was loaded, it wasn't something he flashed through. But seeing as he was leaving the place he had called home for the most part of seven years, he thought that an upgrade was suitable. Not to mention he was going to be living with Matt. He was alive because of him. Making him comfortable was the least he could do. He was leaving the hospital soon, so he had to get this done as quickly as possible. Matt was out, getting clothes, smokes, cleaning his car. Mello insisted on it. He couldn't be with him 24/7, he at least needed his space and freedom to be away from Mello for a while. The time they had spent together working on the mission that literally blew up in his face felt like eons ago. Mello felt like they had known eachother forever. He never imagined he would be doing this, looking for a place to live with his lover, away from his crew, not being consumed by the mafia at every waking moment of the day.  
Matt walked into his room, interpreting his thoughts. He was wearing a new hoodie, though it had holes. What was the point of wearing something that already had rips in it?   
“What do you think of this place?” Mello asked the redhead, turning the computer screen in his direction. Two beds, two baths, balcony, London. It was an elite flat.  
“Its fucking expensive is what I think of it”  
Melli laughed. “Please don't worry about the money. Speaking of which, has Rob processed your payment yet?” Mello queeried. He couldn't have the man that worked with him for over a month not get the payment he earned.

“Well in that case, I love it Mells, and yes he did it yesterday. Fattest paycheck i've ever received. Thank you” Matt grinned.

“Of course, thank you for your services. Great then this is where we shall live. I'll give them a call now. It's all furnished so we don't have to worry about getting things for the flat until we settle and decide to change things.” Mello said picking up the phone and dialing the number presented to him on the screen.  
While Mello spoke on the phone, Matt spoke to the nurse that was assigned to Mello.  
“So everything I need to get from the pharmacy is here?” Matt asked, looking at the paper that was filled with illegible handwriting.

“Yes, you just take this to the pharmacy that we have here and you can collect all these things. This is enough for the next few days. He will only need to wear the bandage for three more days once he leaves. Then he can take it off and air out his skin, but keep up with the ointments and antibiotics.” the nurse replied with a smile.

“Great, thank you, i'll get those supplies now.” Matt said, turning towards the pharmacy at the entrance of the hospital and went to pick up the prescriptions for the blonde.  
“Next” He heard the pharmacist call. Matt handed him the green slip. “Give me just a moment” the pharmacist asked before heading to the shelves stacked with white paper bags. He was gone for a couple of minutes before returning with a bigger bag than he expected.  
“Thanks,” Matt said, taking the paper bag by the handles.  
He walked back to Mellos room. Matt felt incredibly lucky to be in this position. The man he loved was alive. Sure, he had scars covering his beautiful face, and his skin was no longer perfectly smooth. But it didn't bother him. He still found Mello incredibly attractive, and if he was being honest with himself, he found the scars a bit of a turn on.  
He walked back into the room. Mello was already off the phone.  
“Is that all for me?” Mello said pointing at the bag Matt was holding. Matt nodded holding it up a bit. “Jesus, you could supply a small army with the size of that thing”. Matt chuckled. He was so dramatic.

“What's the situation with the flat?” Matt asked putting the bag down and sat by Mello, crossing one of his legs over the other.

“It's ours. The landlord had been waiting for a while for someone to take it, so all we needed to do was collect the keys. I've already paid the deposit. You can get the keys later. I don't really want the man to see me wrapped up like this” Mello stated.

“That's lucky then. I'm excited to finally sleep in a proper bed. And next to you…” Matt started out his sentence strongly before he felt a little shy towards the end.  
Mello chuckled seeing the man's face turn a slight shade of red.  
“Me too”. He simply stated that cleared Matt's face back to its original colour.

“Where are you from by the way?” Mello asked the redhead, taking a bite out of the chocolate he had picked up from his bedside table.  
“Oh, well. My mums from Madrid and my dads from Kent. but we lived in Acton here in London pretty much all my life. But we would go to Spain every summer, to be with my grandparents and 50 cousins. Well exaggeration, but we have a big family over there.” Matt explained.

“Do your parents still live in Acton?” Mello questioned.

Matt shook his head “Nah they moved to Coventry pretty soon after I got kicked out. I don't know why they would go there, there's nothing but fields out there. It's the middle of nowhere”  
Matt finished his explanation.   
“What about your parents. I know you don't know where your mum is but, do you know which prison your dads in?” Matt returned the question which made the blonde scrunch his nose.

“Yes I do. I found out soon after I joined the Mafia. I didn't do anything with the information though. He means nothing to me” he replied, cutting the conversation before finishing the remaining square of chocolate.  
The doors to the room opened and Dr Lee entered.

“Good afternoon gentlemen. I'm just coming to check everything is in order, ready for your departure tomorrow” Mello nodded, “I see you've already got the supplies from the pharmacy that's good. And you're aware of how to treat the wounds and change the dressing, yes?” He directed at both of them. Both of them nodded to the man.   
“Great, and on a scale of one to ten. What is your pain level today?”  
“Not bad, it's a four” Mello responded flatly.

“Good. That's good, and your vision? Any improvement that you have noticed?”

“A little, the blurriness goes in and out when the bandages come off”  
“Great. In that case, you're all set. I want to see you back here in a month for a review of the scars and we will review your vision with the opticians we have in the hospital. Any questions?”

“No, I don't think so” Mello responded. The Doctor nodded his head and excused himself out.

“Well, since you're getting discharged tomorrow, I better go get those keys. Don't worry, I won't go to the flat. I will wait for you.” Matt got up giving the blonde a kiss on the lips.

“Sounds good, here's the address” Mello said, sending a location to the redheads phone.

“Love you” Matt spoke as he walked to the door of Mellos room.  
“I love you too” Mello reciprocated as he watched the redhead leave the room.  
Mello decided to get some sleep in before not having any rest at all the next day.

Matt got into his car and drove down to the location he was given, following the digital maps leading him to his destination. He had a lit cigarette in his hand, the roof was down so it isn't filling up the car with smoke. The last thing he wanted was for the blonde to smell smoke in his car after literally being burnt alive. It almost made him want to quit smoking. Almost.   
Mello pulled up to a letting agency and parked on the side road.

He entered the building and was greeted by a representative.   
“Hi there, how can I help you hun?” A petite woman in a blazer asked.

“I'm here to pick up some keys, it should be under the name Mello” Matt smiled at the woman.

“Oh yes! The landlord called to tell us. Here” She said going to her desk and opening the drawer and pulling out a pair of keys.  
“Here, everything else is sorted out for you. You're going to love this place.” She said smiling, handing him a set of keys.

“Do you have any questions about the place?” she asked.  
“No, I don't think so. Actually, are there any neighbours?” 

“Yes, but it's a penthouse, so you won't hear anyone. You have an entire floor.”

“Great, thanks doll.” Matt smiled walking out of the building, back to his car. 

Matt arrived back at the hospital and saw Mello asleep in his bed. He looked so innocent while he was asleep. He walked over to him and kissed his forehead. Life was beginning for them. And it was starting, tomorrow.


	16. Redeeming features

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home and luscious smut  
> Enjoy! R&R

Mellos POV

“All set?” Matt asked Mello as he was zipping up his jacket by his hospital bed.

“Yes, I have everything” Mello smiled back at him.  
Luckily for Mello, his arm didn't need to be kept in a sling, just bandaged. It made getting dressed into regular clothes so much easier. The Doctor had come by earlier to give the okay to leave, giving him the once over to double check all was well. Mello could see just how excited Matt was to leave the hospital and go to the apartment they had just got together. It all felt so fast, but necessary. They wouldn't be able to stay back in the base even if they wanted to with all the repairs going on currently. Mello was unsure of what to expect, this was a new experience for him. Living with a partner. He couldn't deny that he was feeling eager to make the change. It really felt like he was going ‘home’. Matt made him so comfortable and he was in love with him, so anywhere with him could probably feel like home. True it felt fast,but it felt right. You know when you know, and they knew. He was anxious to see how Matt really lived though. They always say that you'll never know someone until you live with them. He felt that the time they spent together in the base, was a good runner up to the real thing.

Matt grabbed the bags. He insisted that Mello didnt ‘over exert’ himself, he was burnt, not an invalid Mello thought to himself, but ultimately allowed Matt to take care of him. He wasn't used to having someone do things for him, he was too much of a proud man to accept help. But felt like he could take a breath and just let the redhead do things for him.  
The pair left the hospital room, pausing at the front desk, signing his name on a discharge leaflet, before heading out to the parking lot outside the hospital. Mello sighed a big sigh upon approaching Matts car, he finally felt free for once in his life. Like nothing was holding him back, the mafia, the hospital, the whammy house. He felt like for the first time, he could be completely him.  
Mello watched the redhead put the bags in the boot of the car before climbing into the passenger seat. Matt got in soon after, leaning over and capturing Mellos lips in a loving kiss. They felt themselves sign into the kiss. They pulled away after a few long seconds and smiled at each other. Matt pushed the button that made the roof of his car collapse to the back of the car.   
“Ready?” Matt asked, starting up the car.

“As i'll ever be” Mello nodded in response, with that, they started their journey home.  
After twenty minutes of driving around the city, they pulled up to an apartment complex, driving into the parking area of the flats. They parked and left stepped out of the car, looking up at the complex.  
“This is bigger than I thought '' Matt started looking at the flats up and down.

“Well they don't call them luxury apartments for no reason Matt.” Mello rolled his eyes. Matt grabbed the bags and secured the car. They both walked into a grand lobby area. White walls and tile with gold trim. The letterboxes on the side of the walls next to their corresponding lift. There was a groundskeeper sitting at the desk.

“Ah you must be the new tenants. I was told you would be arriving soon. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my name is Jason. If you need anything let me know, I also take care of bin collection and parcel collection. If you get anything that's too big for your letter box then I will keep it behind the desk for you.” The man with dark hair said, introducing himself. The pair thanked the man and made their way to the lift that was on the left. Mello hit floor 10 and the circle lit up.

“This lift even has music” Matt observed. Mello chuckled. He could tell that Matt had never been in a place that was so fancy. Mello smiled, he felt good being able to give Matt a taste of a different life, one where money wasn't a concern and he had a place to stay rather than his teenage years, spent on other peoples sofas. Mello was lost in thought when the elevator stopped and pinged. The doors opened, revealing a short hallway with only one door, their door. Matt plopped their belongings on the floor and started to put the key in the door, before he fully opened the door, Mello felt himself being lifted off the ground.  
“Matt put me down, this is ridiculous I can walk” Mello commanded in a firm voice.

“Nope, its tradition. You're not my boss anymore, I don't have to take orders from you” Matt smirked at the blonde who was struggling against him.

“Matt this is embarrassing, I'm a man!”

“If you say so princess” Mello stilled, his mouth was open from shock.

“You shit. Open the door and put me down” Mello commanded and Matt just laughed at him. Matt opened the door fully and stepped inside the space, it was his turn to be left in shock. His lips were slightly parted, he stood there silent. Mello stopped moving and just watched Matts face as he was in awe of his surroundings.

“You can put me down now,” Mello said, breaking the silence.

“Oh right yeah” Matt said, putting him down gently on the ground, Mello re adjusted his shirt before taking a good look at the front room. It was an open plan room, the spacing of everything was extremely proportional. To the left you had the sofa area, with a flat screen TV ready mounted to the wall, the sofa was long and curved, black leather. Glass coffee table sat in front of it. To the right, there was a glass dining room table, with white leather seats, big enough food for at least six people. To the right wall stood the kitchen, black and white sleek cupboards, electric cookers and even a fridge with a water and ice dispenser. That's when you know you have a fancy fridge. The kitchen came with an island with bar stools at the end making it a breakfast bar.

“Let's explore!” Matt said excitedly, taking Mellos hand. The walked through the living area, coming to three doors, the first one was a small bathroom, equipt with a shower, toilet and sink. The next room was an empty room, but could easily be turned into a guest room or a gaming room for Matt, Mello wouldn't mind that. The last door led to the master bedroom. It was a lot bigger than the room Mello had in the base and also had an ensuite bathroom, with a bathtub and separate shower, with two sinks.

“This is insane Mells. I love it. Thank you” Matt said, turning around to look at him. His smile warmed Mellos heart.

“It's nothing, I'm glad you like it. I wanted you to be comfortable” Mello said smiling back, “Oh, the spare room. You can turn it into a gaming room if you would like. I have the office at the base so I don't need one here.”

“Really! Thanks babe” Matt exclaimed excitedly before rambling on about building a gaming computer and something about streaming. Mello had stopped taking it in after he heard the word ‘babe’ come out of his mouth.

“Matt, what are we?” Mello asked, interrupting Matt's rant.

“What do you mean?” Matt raised an eyebrow. 

Mello went and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“I mean just that, what are we? Are we just two people sleeping together, that happen to live together that have said ‘I love you’ to each other? Or are we more now? We have yet to put a name to our relationship status” Mello simply questioned.

“Are you asking me out Mells?” Matt's grin grew wider on his face.

“I guess I am, Mail” Mello smiled at the redhead.

“Of course I'll be your boyfriend you idiot. I wouldn't have suggested any of this or said anything about my feelings for you otherwise” he sat next to his now boyfriend and lightly gripped Mello by the chin and kissed him .  
“I love you, Mihael” Mello couldn't help but curve his lips into a smile before kissing the redhead once more, this time snaking a hand through the red hair, Matt sighed into the kiss.   
“We should test the bed” Matt smirked

“I think that's a good idea” Mello responded, locking their lips together again, feeling the passion run through their touches, until Matts stomach started growling. Really loudly.

They pulled away and Matt scratched the back of his head “Guess im hungrier than I thought” He said sheepishly.

Mello shook his head and chuckled. “Alright, let's order food. What do you feel like having?”

“Pizza” Matt replied faster than he realised. 

“Okay, go put in the order. I'm going to freshen up. Just get me a vegetable pizza, the cash is in my bag, when they arrive” Mello said standing up. Matt nodded before heading out to the living room to dial the number to a pizzeria.  
Mello walked into the large bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. He looked at himself in the long mirror. He still couldn't believe he had not lost any hair, even though the burn was so close to his hairline. He was thankful. He felt like his golden locks were now his only redeeming feature. He had taken a shower before leaving the hospital that day, but he felt sweaty from the travel. He looked around the bathroom and found that the apartment came with towels and washcloths, a nice gesture on the owners part. Mello picked up a small wash cloth and dampened it under the warm water of the tap. He removed his shirt and placed it neatly to the side. He began to unwrap the bandages, also folding them neatly on the sinks counter. The burns no longer hurt as bad as they did. He didn't feel the actual skin anymore. The blisters had gone down but the skin still looked angry. Mello picked up the warm cloth and started by wiping the non burnt side of his face and the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the cloth on his skin. He suddenly felt Matt behind him, kissing the side of his neck. Mello involuntarily leaned into his touch and let a small moan escape his lips. He felt Matt take the cloth from him and move the hand that was holding the cloth behind his head, reaching down and kissing the blonde on the lips slowly. The redhead dropped one on his hands and slowly caressed Mellos skin on his chest, subtly scraping his nails down the blondes torso, causing a gasp to escape the blondes lips.  
“You're so, fucking beautiful Mello.” He said, now staring at the blonde in the mirror. 

“Yeah I bet these scars are a turn on” Mello scoffed, pulling his raised hand back down to his sides.

“Actually, they are.” Matt stated in a serious yet sexual tone.  
“Do you have any idea how crazy you drive me? How hard you make me?” Matt said, pulling Mellos unharmed arm, guiding his hand to his prominent bulge in his jeans. “No scar, is going to stop me, from wanting to fuck you”  
That was it, hearing the words drip out of Matts mouth drove Mello crazy. He pushed the redhead backwards into the room.

“Get on the bed” Mello ordered, Matt did as he was told, discarding the shirt he wore and threw it on the ground. Taking the opportunity, he also slid off his jeans.  
Mello climbed on top of Matt, straddling him on the bed. Matt sat up, crashing his lips onto the blonde, immediately pushing his tongue past the blondes, Mello opened his mouth at the contact of his wet tongue. Both men, tongue fucking each others mouths and grinding their hips together, they were getting desperate for each other. Matt began fumbling at Mellos trousers. Mello paused and quickly took them off, while Matt took of the remaining boxers he still had left on. Matt kissed down Mellos chest, reaching his one non burnt perked nipple, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hardened bud, this caused Mello to moan and push his hips into Matts. Both men groaned loudly at the contact of their arousals rubbing against each other. Matt reached down and took hold of Mellos hardened length and bit his nipple while giving the blonde long slow strokes. Mello fisted the redheads hair gasping at the sensation Matt was giving him. He felt precum leaking from his tip. Mello reached down and took Matts cock into his hand and gilded it up and down, paying close attention to the piercing at the tip of Matts leaking cock. The two were there pleasuring each other, thrusting into each others hands.   
“Matt, I'm going to cum” Mello breathed out  
“Fuck, me too” Matt said, they both began stroking faster, panting filled the room.  
“Ah fuck, Matt” Mello came, squirting his cum into Matts fist.  
Matt came soon after with a loud moan. The pair sat there, leaning on each other's foreheads for support. And then they heard the doorbell ring.  
“Ugh for fuck sake” Matt groaned out. Their food had arrived.  
“I'm not done with you yet” Matt said, pulling on his boxers and shirt. Mello chuckled to himself and collapsed onto the bed.  
Mello heard Matt exchanging words and goods with the delivery person at the door. Not wanting to get fully dressed for the continuation of the evening they were having, Mello put on his boxers, leaving himself shirtless, mainly fearing of anything sticking to his skin. He left the bedroom and walked over to Matt who was in the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.  
Matt opened up the boxes and handed Mello his box of pizza.   
The pair dug into their food, making small conversation, mainly commenting on the surroundings of the flat, pointing things out that they missed on their initial walk through.   
The pair ate quickly, the anticipation of continuing their activities coursed through them. The food was good, but what was next, was better. They finished their meal and walked back to the bedroom. Mello walked into the bathroom, Matt raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“We need to brush our teeth. I don't want to have to focus on the smell of pizza while you make love to me” he said pulling out a toothbrush out of the toiletries bag they had brought in. He felt his skin get hot at the realisation of saying ‘making love’ he embarrassingly and quickly took a glance at Matt whose face was redder than a tomato. Their intimacy was more than just fucking at this point. Matt slowly gathered himself and walked over to the other sink and began to brush his own teeth.  
They watched each other brush their teeth, eager to resume their activities. Mello spat first and left the bathroom, Matt quickly spat out the remainder of his brush session, not wanting to waste any time.  
Mello was sat at the edge of the bed, he watched as Matt walked over to him, standing in front of him. Mello looked up at him, while hooking two fingers in the waistband of the redheads boxers, causing him to lean over the blonde,laying him down and capturing his lips in a soft, loving kiss. When the pair pulled away,they smiled at each other before engaging in a more passionate, lust filled kiss. Matt shifted his body weight onto the bed as Mello scooted himself upwards, allowing both men to be fully on the bed. Matt began to kiss down Mellos neck, earning him a steady set of huffs from the blonde. He kissed his way down the blondes torso, taking extra care not to hurt the damaged skin, but peppered light kissed along the edge of the scars. Mello moaned in response. The skin next to the burn had become extra sensitive. Matt continued his way down to Mellos groin, purposely avoiding the area, kissing and biting his thighs.  
“Fucking tease” Mello mewled out in response, bucking his hips up, but Matt stilled him and continued to bite and suck on the blondes skin, leaving little bruises. Once satisfied with markings that he had left on the blonde, he began to touch Mello through his boxers. He was already fully hard, the friction of Matts hand and the fabric was not enough.  
“Just take them off already” Mello bit in response, feeling desperate.

“Tell me what you want, Mello” Matt smirked at him, still stroking him through his boxers.

“Tsh, you know what I want, stop fucking teasing me "he whined out.  
“I'm not going to do anything, unless you tell me what you want. I can do this all day”  
Feeling defeated, Mellos ego began to slip.

“Put my fucking cock in your mouth” Mello commanded in a stern breathy manner.

“Yes/sir/”Matt grinned, pulling down Mellos boxers and taking him into his mouth. Mello moaned immediately at the contact and firmly gripped the man's red hair.  
Matt sucked on his member, hollowing his cheeks and lapped the skin with his tongue. He bobbed his head up and down, letting it almost slip from his mouth, before swallowing him whole again.   
“Mmm yeah” Mello moaned out underneath him.   
Matt took the opportunity to move his hand up to Mellos mouth, sliding his fingers past his lips. Mello took his fingers into his mouth and coated the fingers with his saliva, sucking on them, similarly to how Matt was toying with him.  
He felt the fingers leave his mouth and being placed at his entrance. He gasped when he felt Matt push past the tight muscle and relaxed around his finger. Matt slowly thrust his finger in and out of the blonde before adding another digit, earning a loud gasp. He began stretching the blonde, thrusting his fingers harder each time, searching for the man's sweet spot.  
“Fuck Matt,now.Make love to me now”  
That's all it took for Matts fingers to leave the mans entrance and stop sucking on the hardened length that was dripping precum.  
He aligned his cock against Mellos opening and slowly pushed himself into his lover. Both men moaned loudly at the feeling. Matt leaned down and kissed the blonde, while filling him completely. Mello couldn't get over how good it felt being filled to the brim. Matt began rocking his hips, slowly pulling in and out of the blonde, panting breaths escaping both their lips. Mellos eyes shut tight and gripped Matts shoulder, feeling the redheads cock and metal hit his prostate.  
“There, fuck” Mello exclaimed. Matt angled himself and pulled up one of Mellos legs over his shoulder and began to pound into him.  
“Fuck,Mello. So tight”Matt moaned out. The blonde was a moaning mess under him.  
“Ah, ah ,fuck,harder,fuck me harder”.  
Matt did as he was told,roughly thrusting into him.  
Precum was dribbling from the blondes cock on the bed sheet.  
“Touch yourself. I want to see you fist fuck your cock while I fuck you” Matt demanded.  
Mello took hold of his leaking member and pumped himself in time with Matts thrusts. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer but didn't want the pleasure to end. He slowed the stroking and rubbed his slit, smearing his cum over the head of his cock. The feeling began to coil inside him. He locked eyes with Matt who was watching him intently. He could tell that Matt watching him pleasure himself was turning him on more than he already was. Matt bit his lip and gripped Mellos leg hard, leaving Nail marks on the pale skin.  
“Fuck,Mail, Im going to cum” Mello moaned out, feeling his orgasm rip through his body, cumming onto his his hand.  
Mello tightened around Matts cock as he came, making the redhead cum moments after, releasing his load into his lover.  
The pair stilled, panting and catching their breaths. Matt placed Mellos leg back down and pulled out of him, and laid next to him.  
“I love you ,Mihael”

“I love you too,” Mello smiled back at him.

“We should get ourselves washed and bandage you up” Matt said, kissing his shoulder tenderly.

“Yes, we should”.


	17. Death note

Mellos POV

It had been a week since living with Matt, and all I can say is fuck. This man child is a slob. If I have to tell him to do the dishes one more time, I swear on anything that's Holy, I will lose it. Mello's internal monologue had led him to leave the house and taking a walk to the nearest corner shop to buy chocolate. He missed being back at work. Despite his ‘almost death’ and the loss of some of his comrades, which he tried not to think about too much, he missed doing something other than the usual lazing around, sleeping in, sexy times he had with Matt. It wasn't bad. He secretly did enjoy it, even if he was throwing a fit every time Matt put his washing pile /next/ to the washing basket and not /in/ the washing basket, or if he didn't do the dishes or was just a mess. It was a struggle for him. Mello was the type of person that needed things in order. He speculated that it could be OCD, but without a proper diagnosis, he wasn't about to claim it. His burns were doing better, bandaged for part of the day and left to air out for the rest. Matt was continuing to help him, no matter how many times Mello told him to ‘fuck off’ and that he could do it himself. Deep down, he appreciated it.  
He walked down the street, biting the corner of his chocolate bar, not paying attention to the stares he was getting. His hair and jacket covered most of the bandages but, you couldn't hide them. London wasn't the prettiest place on earth. Yes it was great for tourism and some areas were spectacular, but if you walked down every other normal street, it was grey, industrial. You could feel the pollution when you inhaled. But like many things, once you had grown used to them, you didn't notice.  
Mello had made his way through the area and back into the apartment building, now that he had consumed his serotonin, he felt certain that he wasn't going to be hostile towards his boyfriend who drove him up the walls. He discarded the chocolate wrapper in a bin by the lobby and took the lift up. The elevator music lulled through his ears almost in time with the shaking motions of the elevator whirring. He waited for the elevator to still, following the ‘ding’ that reached his floor. Mello sighed and walked towards the door. Truth be told, he did feel a little bad for snapping at Matt. It was a learning process and Mello had withering patience.  
When Mello opened the door, a waft of clean-smelling air enveloped his senses. The apartment was spotless. He saw Matt sitting at the breakfast bar, with a sheepish look on his face.  
Mello walked towards him, noticing how all the plates had been cleaned and put away, the washing machine was going, the floors were hoovered and the surfaces were wiped down.

“I'm sorry I get so messy. I'm not used to really having my own space, I get lazy” Matt said, pushing his head into Mello's chest.  
Mello ran his fingers through Matts's hair and smiled down at the redhead.

“Sorry I get so shitty. Guess we just have to adapt” Mello replied, he felt Matt nod his head on his chest. It made Mello laugh a little. He really was taken aback that Matt had done this for him. It warmed his heart that his concerns were taken seriously and Matt had made an effort for him. 

The pair broke off after a few long seconds and Matt went over to the TV and picked up his controller to play, whatever it was he was playing. Mello pulled out a glass and poured himself a glass of water from the fridge, taking a long sip, he felt the cold soothe his throat, enjoying the pleasant feeling.

Matts phone rang, which alerted the attention of both men.

“Hello?... Oh hey!” Matt began. Mello went over to the living room and sat on a sofa chair opposite the redhead.  
“Yeah I'm good, God I haven't spoken to you in ages. Yes, wait is that this weekend? No, I didn't forget. Well… I suppose we could. Hm? Oh, well… yeah I'm with someone, yeah he is. No, I don't think so. I'll ask.” Matt was throwing Mello small glances. “I hadn't planned to see them. I mean I guess I could. Yeah just send me the details and I'll let you know what we decide. Oh my god, stop being a perv. Hardly, you are sluttier than me. yeah, yeah, I love you too. Alright. I'll catch you soon. Bye,” Matt hung up the phone.

“So, you're a slut huh?” Mello smirked, taking another sip of his drink.

“Rude. no that was...Misa. you know my best friend from back home? It's her birthday this weekend and wants us to go. I said I'd talk to you about it. Since we have to travel there.”

“Does she not live in Acton?” Mello queried.

“No, she decided to move to Kent. she went to Uni there and just stayed I guess.” He replied, scratching the back of his head.

“Well Kents only an hour and a half drive from London, we can go if you want. I don't have to be back at work until Monday.”

“Yeah okay then, I'll let her know. We can drive down on Friday, which is… what day is it? Thursday, oh shit that's tomorrow. Well, we can go down Friday and be back here Sunday so you don't have to go back to work groggy.” Mello chuckled in response.

“Sure”

“She mentioned seeing my parents. I don't know if I want to see them just yet, to be honest” Matt added, sinking slightly into his chair.

“Well if you decide you want to, we can kill two birds with one stone. Even if it's an extra six hours to the whole trip” Matt cocked his head in response.

“I should probably get her something before we go. You fancy a shopping trip to Westfield?” Matt asked, giving him a look that said ‘please don't make me go alone.  
“Alright” Mello replied, before getting up and setting his cup in the sink.  
The pair fetched their coats and shoes, deciding whether or not to take the tube. On one hand, it would be no driving, on the other, they would have to deal with multiple stares from people and have to carry their shopping. They opted for the drive.  
The drive there wasn't that long. For what felt like the first time, Matt kept the hood of the car up as it was pouring with rain. Typical British weather. Matt turned on the car radio and started singing along to the song, Mello stared at him, slightly wide-eyed.  
“Hearts on fire tonight! Feel my bones ignite! Feels like war, war, Feels like war, war! We go together or we don't go down at all, we go together or we don't go down at all! Love feels like war!”Matt sang with the most expressive passion and faces, drumming his hands against the steering wheel.

“Since when can you sing?” Mello questioned in a genuine manner, he didn't expect it.

“ah, one of my multiple talents babe. I used to be in a band” Matt smirked at him. “This song reminds me of us, don't you think?” Matt replied, stealing a glance.

“I guess so. So a band? What kind of music did you play?” the rest of the song faded in the background and the radio became more of a background noise rather than anything else.

“We mostly did punk/emo stuff. I guess that's not a surprise. I sang and played the guitar. It was good fun, we made it, but it was short-lived, our drummer got some girl pregnant and the bassist broke his hand. So we just fizzled out.” Matt shrugged.

“Do you have anything I could listen to?”Mello asked and Matt pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it to him.

“Its already on Bluetooth to the car, just open music and type in ‘death note’”

“You did not call your band ‘death note’ seriously? Couldn't have come up with a better name?” Mello raised his eyebrow.

“Hey! It's a cool name, you just don't appreciate art” Matt playfully accused.

“Whatever” Mello scrolled down a list of songs and played a random song from the playlist.  
Mello instantly regretted it, coming face front with a scream coming from the speakers followed by a mixture of profanities and lyrics of erotic nature.  
“What is this shit” Mello said bluntly, looking at him dead on.  
Matt just started laughing.

“Not a fan of screamo?”

“No, but forget that. How the fuck did you not damage your vocal cords”

“There are specific ways to scream that make it so you don't hurt yourself, Mells” Matt cocked one side of his mouth into a grin.

“I prefer your car singing” Mello paused the music.  
A couple of minutes later they entered the Westfield parking and left the car.

“So” Mello started. “Do you know what she might want?” 

“Nah, probably something designer. She's expensive but looks cheap you know?” Matt replied as they got into the lift that took them up to the shopping area.

They walked past LV, Gucci, MK but nothing stood out to Matt as they window shopped.  
“What about House of Fraser? They have pretty much everything designer in there” Mello offered. Matt nodded and they entered.  
Why was shopping for girls hard? Well, it's not. Shopping for women with Matt was hard. The man was clueless. They had done about three laps of the cosmetics department, over to shoes, jewellery and misc. By this point, Mello was getting irritated at the man's inability to choose something. ‘Right, she looks cheap but is expensive’ Mello thought to himself.  
“I know what to get her” Mello huffed out and gripped Matt by the wrist, dragging him to the handbag section.

Matt stood there as he watched Mello take a gander at the bags on display, it had only taken Mello five minutes to come back with a product.  
“This is the one” Mello handed the bag over to Matt. It was a Moschino bag, shaped like a pink leather jacket. Remembering the picture that Matt had shown him a while back, it matched her aesthetic.

“Yes, this is perfect! I knew you were a fashion gay” Matt winked at him.

“Fuck off and pay for the damn bag,” Mello grumbled. The pair did just that, and Mello picked up an online shopping voucher for the girl he was to meet. He didn't want to show up empty-handed. That would just be rude. £100 should be fine.

They left the store but decided to walk around the rest of the shopping centre. Matt decided that they both needed new outfits for the party and dragged Mello into all saints.  
The pair looked around the store and picked up a few articles of clothing to try on, leather jackets, black jeans, long white shirts, boots. They walked into the changing rooms which were empty.

“Do you want to share one with me? That way we can just see what we look like” Matt offered. Mello just nodded his head and followed Matt into the biggest stall and closed the door.  
Mello took off his shirt and placed it on the peg next to him. He caught Matt staring at him and smirked.  
“Like what you see?”Mello almost purred. The redhead nodded.  
Mello glanced down and saw the bulge in his trousers.

“Why, is that a pen in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?” Matt huffed a ‘shut up’ before pulling off his own shirt, fidgeting with the hanger that the store clothes were hung by.  
Mello did a quick sound check to make sure that no one was around to listen. ‘Live life on the edge, right?’ he thought to himself. Mello bent down to his knees and popped the redheads fly open.

“Uh Mells, what are you doing?” Matt asked in a nervous whisper.

“Don't make a sound. I don't want you getting us caught” Mello replied back. Before Matt could respond, Mello took him into his mouth and Matt stifled a moan. His hands immediately finding Mellos hair.  
Mello looked up and saw the redhead, breathing heavily with a hand over his mouth to stop any noise he could be emitting. He continued to let his tongue slide along the hardened length, paying close attention to the already leaking tip. No doubt that the semi-public sex act was turning the redhead on more. His tongue fondled the piercing and he felt the grip on his hair get tighter. Matt was close. Mello used his hand and started pumping the redhead's member while sucking the tip and tonguing the slit.  
“Mells, shit” Matt breathed out and came into his mouth. Mello swallowed what he had to offer and stood back up. Meeting his gaze.  
“That was hot,” Matt smirked to him.  
The pair continued trying on their clothes and decided that the outfits they picked were satisfactory. Well, they found each other kissing one another in between but they promptly left the changing room in their original clothing and went to pay.  
They left the store and began to walk around the rest of the centre. Doing nothing, in particular, window shopping, pointing out ugly clothes or deformed mannequins.

“You hungry?”Mello turned to him as they entered the food court.  
“Sure, I could eat,” Matt said, placing his hand over his stomach.

“How about sushi?” Mello gestured to the sushi restaurant.

“I haven't had sushi in ages, good call Mells”.

They waited to be seated, looking over the menu.

“Hi! Welcome to WeSushi! Booth for two?” a young girl asked. Matt nodded and the girl took the two males to the booth.

“Click the button when you're ready to order. Your table will light up. Then your food will come to you on the conveyor belt” the girl explained before taking out her pen and paper. “Can I get you started on any drinks?”

“Water,” Mello said

“Coke please”

“Great, did you guys have a chance to look at the menu or would you like a moment to decide your food options?” the waitress asked.

“I know what I want” Mello started “I'll have the vegetable gyozas and the pumpkin katsu curry”  
“I'll get the inari and uhm some ramen,” Matt said, still inspecting the menu.

“Great. If you need anything else, just buzz. Your drinks will be with you shortly” the girl left for less than a minute and brought their drinks.

“Are you excited to see your friend?” Mello asked, taking a sip of his water.

“Yeah, I am. I haven't seen her in forever. She's going to fawn over you.”

“Me? Why?” Mello raised an eyebrow.

“You guys look like you could be related. She has a thing for pretty boys too” Matt replied and winked at him. Mello just rolled his eyes.  
The food plates came quickly to their side on the belt and they both started eating.

“Are you nervous to meet her?” Matt asked, awkwardly eating a singular ramen noodle with the wooden chopsticks.

“You're making a mess. And no, not really. With my line of work,I can't be nervous meeting new people, can I?”

“No, I guess not. But this is slightly different. This isn't a work thing. This is meeting your lover's friends”

“True. maybe it will be different when we get there, but for now, I am calm. It will be interesting to see you interact with other people though. Other than me and my men” Mello replied, taking a bite into his food.

“Yeah, they can be kind of crazy. I'm excited for you to meet them anyhow. I think it will be good for your social skills”

“My social skills are just fine, thank you Matt” Mello rolled his eyes.  
The conversation dwindled into meaningless topics as the pair ate. It was a completely different scenery to what Mello was used to. Being out and about, rather than in his office. But Mello noted that it was a nice change, from his old normality.  
The pair finished their food. Mello paid for the meal, talking about chivalry which Matt took offence to as if he couldn't be chivalrous too.

“Ready to go? Do you want to do anything else before we leave?” Mello asked, gathering his belongings.

“Nah, I just wanna go home and pack, and then sleep. Something tells me we are in for a long weekend” Matt replied. And with that, Mello nodded and made their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter!  
> Bit of some fun stuff in this one.  
> I based the story around 'A love like War' by All time low, which Matt sings to in the car. So have a listen, its a great song and reminds me of them!  
> Fun fact, pumpkin katsu curry is my order at yo sushi, its so good. if you haven't tried it, I personally recommend it!  
> A little bit of lemon in this one too.  
> Hope you enjoy my lovelies! as always, R&R


	18. Suffocated by boobs

Mellos POV

The pair had started making their journey to Kent on Friday afternoon, the drive was filled with more of Matts's singing, Mello telling him to shut up, smoking, and eating chocolate. Mello was thankful that he wasn't needing to wear his bandages during the day, though he couldn't help but feel the slight pull of concern as to how his appearance was going to be received by Matts's friends. If he didn't have the disfigurement, he would feel confident enough to say that he could probably break a few hearts. He wasn't blind, he had known he was good-looking, but since the assault, a piece of him felt like it was taken away. It hadn't really mattered a great deal before he met Matt. he knew about his looks and just went about his day, but when you're trying to catch the attention of a certain redhead, then your looks become a means of doing so. Matt didn't mind though. He had told him countless times that he thought the blonde even looked sexier with the burns. At least there was that. He could always feel the sincerity of him saying so when Matt would catch him staring a little too long in the mirror, or feel the piercing silence when he was changing his bandages.  
It's not like he needed to make a good impression on his friend, he was a powerful mafia boss, he didn't need to do anything. But for Matt, he felt that this was important. Just like his men are to him, Matt's friends are the same.  
Mello sighed, looking out the window, drumming his fingers along the edge of the windowsill of the car. They were almost there, the lack of buildings along the journey was growing more pleasant, it was a nice contrast against the stale scenery in London.

“You alright, Mells?” Matt asked, taking a glance at him. The radio had become ambiance for the journey, filling the car with a light buzz.

“Yes, I'm fine. Do you think these scars will put your friends off?” Mello responded, stealing his restless fingers.

“Nah, they don't care. Besides, most of them have tattoos and body mods anyway so it would be shitty if they did. Why? Are you worried?”

“No. it's just a passing thought. How long do we have left?” Mello adjusted himself in his seat.  
“About twenty minutes,” Matt replied, still looking at the road.

Mello nodded and slumped back into the car chair. He pulled out his phone and checked his messages. Wanting to keep updated with what was going on back in the warehouse. Though he had given Frank temporary control, it was still his team and wanted to be notified of decisions being made.  
There was a message from Frank, stating that Tifa would stay until he returned, but had ultimately decided to leave. It wasn't a shocking decision. In any case, Mello was wondering when this was going to happen. Since her husband was dead and had to watch the place that had been her home for so many years be torn the way it was. Too much had happened to this woman for her not to want out. Mello would make sure that she would have a fresh start away from him and the Mafia.

By the time Mello had finished responding to his messages and checking up on any updates, the redhead pulled the car into a side road next to a strip of semi-detached houses.  
“We’re here,” Matt stated, putting the car in neutral and turning off the ignition. “You ready?” he asked, pulling out the key.

Mello nodded and proceeded to exit the vehicle. The pair traveled light, only taking a single duffle bag between them, which Matt had picked up and thrown over his shoulder, before locking the car.   
Matt led the way to the right house as Mello followed him closely behind. Before Matt could finish the second knock on the door, there was a loud thumping that could be heard from the outside of someone running down the stairs. The door swung open and a blonde barely dressed girl threw herself onto Matt, wrapping her hands around his neck.  
“Matt! You came! I'm so excited you're here!” the blonde girl squealed. Her attention span seemed short enough because as soon as she took one side glance at Mello, she launched herself in the same manner onto him.  
“You must be the boyfriend! It's so good to meet you! Finally, Matt brings someone respectable home. Oh my god, Matt! You weren't lying! He's BEAUTIFUL!” you could almost see stars in her eyes as she inspected the blonde male in front of her. Mello was taken aback, he didn't really know how to respond, he had not encountered this sort of interaction ever in his life. He smiled awkwardly at the girl, who was still clutching onto his arms.

“Alright Misa, that's enough. You're going to scare him” Matt chuckled, gently prying off the girl from his lover. He gave him a side glance saying ‘sorry’, but Mello responded by shaking his head before chuckling.

“Sorry, I'm just so happy you guys are here! Please come in” she said, ushering both men inside the building. The pair followed her into the kitchen. “Can I get you guys anything to drink?” she asked.

“I'll have a coke, Misa,” Matt said, setting the duffle bag down on the table.

“I'll have a coffee if you have any” Mello added.

“Sure! Cans are in the fridge Mattie and I'll make you a coffee. How was the drive?”

“It was fine Mis. Who else is coming tonight?” Matt questioned, opening up the fridge to grab his beverage.

“Oh! Well, Matsuda is coming, Naomi, Sayu, and Ray. I think a few others are coming, but the OG squad is here”

“Matsuda? Are you still stringing that guy along? You know he's in love with you.” Matt said, taking a sip of his drink.  
Misa huffed.  
“I know he does! But I like the attention. And he's nice! So don't bully him” Misa responded, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead. “Here's your coffee Mello!” she said, setting down the ceramic mug in front of him.

“Thanks” Mello nodded  
“So how did you guys meet? I want to know everything! Literally. Everything.” Her eyes darkened, forming a small smirk.

“Misa, don't be a perv,” Matt said, lightly smacking the girl up the head. 

“Fine! But I still want to know the love story!”

Watching the two friends interact was an interesting experience, to say the least. Mello couldn't help but feel a little pull of jealousy, over the fact that he never got to experience a friendship, especially one so close at this one. He watched the two bicker about wanting to know the details of the male's sex life, it felt like free entertainment. They were really quite similar.

“Let's go sit on the sofas in the living room. I want a damn story. You leave for god knows how long and reappear with a sexy man on your shoulder and you expect me to not want a romantic love story” She flailed dramatically, already stepping out of the kitchen and making her way into a different room.  
The two men looked at each other and shook their heads at the drama that was this girl.

“So?” She waited until both men were seated side by side on the sofa, while she took the single sofa chair.

“We met while working” Mello started, “I hired him to make our security stronger. I work for a security firm so we needed to make sure that our systems were secure.”

“An office romance! Now that's adorable”

“It was pretty much an instant attraction,'' I'd say. He makes it hard not to like him really” Mello shrugged, finishing his part of the story. Matt looked at him and squeezed his hand. He knew that he wasn't expecting Mello to say something so endearing.

“awe! you guys! I like him, Matt. I approve” Mello felt himself relax at the words, he didn't realize he was going to be affected by such a simple sentence.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent in idle chatter and catching up. Misa explained that she was doing modeling and that was going to be featured in a magazine. In Between talking, they all found themself in the kitchen once more, as Misa started placing frozen food in the oven, while Matt had a smoke outside the kitchen door which led to a small garden.

“Are you guys already dressed? Or are you going to change?” Misa asked, putting the frozen chips in the oven and setting a timer.

“We have some extra clothes. That reminds me. We have a gift for you. But we will give it to you when the rest of the guests are here.” Matt responded, stubbing out the last of his cigarette.

“You didn't have to! But I can't wait to see it! If you'll follow me, gents, I'll take you to the room you'll be staying in and you can get dressed, while I do my hair and makeup and also change”

The trio filed up the stairs and separated into different rooms. As soon as Misa left for her own room, her music started blaring glimpses of ‘im a barbie girl’ could be heard through the walls. Mello knew he had made the right choice picking out that pink bag.

“It's going well, I told you she’d fawn over you” Matt chuckled as he plopped himself onto the bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Yes well, at least we are off to a good start” Mello replied, sitting down next to him. He winced slightly.

“What's wrong? Are you okay?” Matt sat up, noticing the blonde's discomfort.

“Yes, I'm fine. Just the burn on the back of my neck is giving me some grief” Mello gently traced his fingers alongside the tarnished skin on the back of his neck.

“Let me,” Matt said, picking up some ointment from the bag.   
Mello turned his body and tied his hair up into a little ponytail, as Matt traced small circles onto his skin. Mello hissed slightly at the contact but soon relaxed into Matts's touch.  
Sometimes this was the perfect kind of intimacy. Nothing sexual, nothing lust-filled, just aiding one another, and taking on part of their pain and struggle. Mello didn't realize how used to he was getting, being able to depend on another person, the way he depended on Matt. it was something that he had never needed to do, but now that he had it, he wasn't prepared to let that go.  
After a few minutes of a silent massage, Matt kissed his shoulder.  
“Better?” he asked.

“Nm, thank you” Mello nodded.

“Alright then, let's get dressed” Matt smiled and got off the bed, offering a hand to Mello to take to get up.  
The pair got dressed together, Matt buttoning up Mello's shirt and Mello buckling Matt's Belt. Matt ran his fingers through Mellos hair, which had now started to touch his shoulders.  
“You need a trim” he observed, using his fingers as a comb, placing the blonde hair in the right places.  
“Yeah, I do. When we get back to London I'll get it cut.”

“Can I do it?” Matt chipped up.

“No”

“What! Why?!” Matt whined out.

“Because I said so.”

“Ugh fine, you're so mean. I bet I could do a great job” Matt crossed his arms. Before Mello could reply, the timer from the oven went off, signaling that the food was done.  
They heard the woman across the other room yell that she wasn't ready yet, so the pair made their way down the stairs to sort the food out themselves.   
They stayed down there for half an hour, swapping oven trays every so often before Misa came down, in a black short dress that had a heart shape cut out in the cleavage. Did it really count as a dress if it was that short? Paired with thick black velvet heels and some dramatic makeup. There wasn't much of a question why men were so attracted to her.

“Looking fit Mis, Matsuda's not gonna be able to take his eyes off ya” Matt winked at her.

“Fuck off Matt. and yes. I am fit.” Misa stuck her tongue out at him.

“Yo también te quiero” Matt Laughed. The sudden switch to Spanish made Mello's heart quicken slightly. He hadn't heard Matt speak it before, he wasn't aware that he could. He only knew that he was half Spanish. But speaking, yeah that was a different ball game. Matt caught him staring at him and lifted the corner of his mouth.

“You didn't tell me you could speak Spanish” Mello said.

“Of course I can Mells. I don't mind giving you a private Spanish lesson” Matts's gaze darkened as he twirled the tongue bar between his teeth.

“Matt stopped being a sexual deviant” Misa interrupted him.   
The doorbell rang.  
“Oh! They're here! Behave Mattie” she ordered before almost skipping to the front door. Mello rolled his eyes at the redhead who was still wiggling his eyebrows.

Guests had flooded the kitchen, many greetings were happening at once and most of it was towards Mello. He was the shiny new person that everyone was interested in. getting comments on how good it was to meet him and how amazing his hair was and of course shouting over to Matt that he got himself a catch.  
The atmosphere was again, something that Mello had never experienced. This level of friendship and banter was a new dynamic that had been left unexplored by the blonde. But he found that he was settling into it rather well. Despite him being the most dangerous person in the room, in that setting, it didn't matter. He was just Matt's boyfriend, that had a cool scar and great hair.  
“Watch Matsuda” Matt whispered to Mello, slightly raising his drink in his direction.  
Mello followed the line of direction and watched the dark-haired man as he nervously followed Misa around, laughing at all of her commentaries and holding her drink when he was talking to someone next to them.  
“He's like a lovesick puppy” Mello commented. Watching the man, made him think of Felix. Matsuda reminded him of him in a way. It made his mood shift slightly, knowing that the kind man was gone. He probably would have loved being in this setting.

“Felix was a lot like him, huh?” Matt said, noticing the change in mood.

“Yeah, he was.” Mello sighed, downing the last of his cheap whiskey that the host had provided.

“Let's join the others,” Matt said, taking Mello by the hand and leading them into the middle of the small group.

“Guys guys! How about we play spin the bottle!” Misa said jumping up and down, her… support wasn't doing much in the way of supporting her chest.

“No Misa we aren't twelve anymore, and you just want to play so you can kiss Mello and get Matsuda to kiss you” Matt laughed shouting to her.

“Uhg you're no fun! Okay, how about truth or dare? Let's take this to the living room! It's my party and I wanna play!” she exclaimed, taking Matsuda by the hand and leading them into the living room.

The rest of the guests followed suit, some shaking their heads and rolling their eyes over the blonde girl's antiques.  
Mello sat beside Matt on the floor, which had cushions laid out in a circle around the coffee table. He hadn't played truth or dare in years, since the Whammy house, even then it was stupid since all of them were to do with knocking and running away from Wataris door or stealing an extra cookie from the kitchen.

“Alright, everyone! Settle down! I'll ask first since I'm the main event! Hmm, Naomi, truth or dare?” she pointed at the woman with long dark hair.

“Truth I guess” she shrugged.

“Would you rather kiss Me or Sayu?”

“Sayu, she's quieter” the woman responded almost a little too quickly. There was a light buzz of laughter.

“Rude. okay hmm, let's see… Mello! Truth or dare?”

“Truth” Mello shifted on his pillow uncomfortably.

“What did you think of Matts's tongue bar?”  
Matt almost choked on his drink at the question, the redhead was about to give Misa a biting response when Mello replied.

“He knows how to use it, most expertly” He smirked at Matt, whose face was flushed almost the colour of his hair.  
There was a range of ‘oohs’ and laughter at the response.

The game continued for a while, leading Matsuda to give Misa a kiss and many of the other guests without drinks from passing their turns. Mello was getting slightly tired, he didn't realize how draining social interaction should be.  
“Come outside with me, I want to smoke” Matt nudged him. Mello nodded and followed the male outside.

Matt took a cigarette out of the box and put it to his lips, cupping the flame of the lighter with his hand. “Having a good time Mells?” he asked, blowing out the smoke.

“Yeah. your friends are interesting. I can imagine you all being a lot worse as teenagers.” Mello smiled, leaning on the door frame.

“Yeah, you got the right. Little rebels and troublemakers we were. Thank you for being here by the way. I know this isn't your usual setting”

“Gladly. Beats staring at my paperwork all day. Say Matt?” the redhead brought his attention to him. “What are you going to do now? For work? Now that your job for me is finished” Mello asked.

Matt simply shrugged. “I dunno, I'll find work with whoever hires me to be honest. I'm the best, remember?”

“Hurry up, I'm getting cold” Mello huffed out.  
“Si señor” Matt grinned, flicking the cigarette but onto the floor.   
Mello felt his heart rate quicken once more as it did before. Matt gave him a chaste yet passionate kiss before they entered the house again.   
By the time the pair had re-emerged from the outside, gift-giving was happening. Matt quickly left the room to go upstairs to grab the present, while Mello sat back down on his pillow crossing his legs. Watching as the blonde girl opened up wrapped perfume bottles and shoes.  
Matt resurfaced and handed Misa the neatly wrapped box, courtesy of yours truly. Matt sat back down as they watched the girl rip the paper from the package.

“OH MY GOD! NO WAY, MATT THIS IS PERFECT OMG OMG OMG” Misa squealed jumping up and down with the bag close to her chest, it suited her perfectly.

“Mello picked it actually, and he got you a voucher for House of Fraser, it's in the box too” Matt stated.

Misa shifted her gaze towards him, before leaning over the coffee table and embracing Mello in a breast squashing hug.   
“Thank you! Thank you, Mello, thank you, Matt! I love it!” she pulled away and sat back at her seat on the sofa, still admiring the pink bag, showing it off to the rest of the group.

“You good?” Matt asked.

“Yeah I just almost got suffocated by boobs” Mello responded and Matt let out a hard laugh.

The evening trickled on and it came time for guests to start to leave, some stayed longer than others /Matsuda/ but eventually, the two blondes and the redhead were left alone once again. Mello Helped put some cans and packets in the bin before Misa let out a yawn, and signaled that she was going to bed. It didn't take long for the two men to follow.  
As soon as the pair stripped and hit the mattress, they were almost knocked out by sleep. They would need it if Matt decided to see his parents the next day.


	19. Red Mist

Mellos POV

Mello woke up in the morning, his head resting on Matts's chest, feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of his steady breathing. The house was still silent.no doubt he was the first one awake out of the three. He didn't bother to move, he was too comfortable. He left the warm touch of Matts hand on the small of his back, he wasn't holding the blonde, since he was passed out, but he had been, while Mellos arm draped over the redhead's midsection. Mello felt his stomach slightly grumble, he sighed and ignored it. Closing his eyes, not wanting to move just yet. He felt the warmth of Matts body radiate into his skin, focusing on the comfort it was providing him. He hadn't noticed the noises of heavy footsteps growing towards the door.

“Morning sleepyheads!” Misa yelled, slamming the door open.  
Misas sudden intrusion caused Matt to sit up, immediately startled, almost throwing Mello off him.

“Misa what the hell!” Matt shouted back, he still was not a morning person.

“You guys look so cute! All snuggled up together! Anyways! Its breakfast time! Plus I have a photoshoot in a couple of hours so get up boys!” Misa squealed before walking away, hearing her footsteps drift down the stairs.

“Well I guess we’re awake” Matt huffed out, hitting the pillow again.   
Mello rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Matt's leg.  
“Come on, let's get up,” he said, standing up and walking over the duffle bag. Mello heard Matt grumble in annoyance but ultimately got up, sounding defeated. The pair got dressed, taking off the bandages that adorned Mellos face and body and checking over the skin.  
The smell of cooked food wafted through the house. The two men found themselves quicker in the kitchen, not realising how hungry they had been, as the blonde girl finished frying up the bacon that was on the stove and taking out the hashbrowns that were in the oven. She called it ‘day after alcohol’ food. She said it, as if it was a fact, that you just had to have greasy food after a night of drinking to ‘soak up’ the alcohol. Mello wasn't sure if this was true or not, probably not. But since she was so confident, he nodded and went along with it, taking sips of his coffee.

“So what are you guys going to be up to today? You have to go back to London tonight right?”Mis asked, setting her plate down last and sat with the two males.

Matt shrugged. “I dunno. Might go see the old rents.”

“I think that's a good idea. You haven't seen them for a long time have you?” Misa replied, taking a sloppy bite out of her food.

“No, I'm not sure if I want to, to be honest. They put me through so much shit, you remember. And arriving unannounced, with Mello, might not be the best idea. I dunno how they are gonna take that” Matt spoke, avoiding general eye contact.

“I think that if they don't have noticed, they might feel more engaged with you, like ‘Oh my son! I haven't seen you in years! Please forgive me!’, you know?”Misa acted out, again, dramatically.

Matt and Mello both stared at her, with the same blank expression and a raised brow.

“I dunno Mis.”

“Well whatever you decide to do, we will support you. Won't we Mello?” Misa offered. Mello cracked a small smile and nodded, still slowly drinking from the now cooling cup.

Breakfast passed on without any more any discussion on the matter. The conversations went back to Misa and her modelling job, for a makeup brands new line of lipstick. Mello wasn't all that interested, to be honest. But he sat there and watched as Misa and Matt spoke back and forth.  
The time soon came for them to leave. Mello was embraced in a bone-crushing hug from the blonde girl who had insisted that they came again and that she would be coming to visit in London. Matt said his goodbyes while Mello waited in the car. He watched as the two shared a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. He could almost feel the years of friendship in their embrace.  
Matt finally got into the car and stayed silent. No doubt that his mind was probably racing with thoughts on what to do next. Mello could see the man gripping the steering wheel. Mello placed his hand on Matts firm grip. Rosary beads clamping against their skin. He felt the redhead's grip loosen slightly at his touch.

“I think… I think we should go” Matt breathed out, still looking at the house they just left.

“Then we will go. And if it goes wrong, then I'm there with you. And we just go home.” Mello responded seriously. Matt looked at him to see Mellos eyes locked on his. Matt let go of the steering wheel and flipped over Mello's hand and gave it a light kiss.

“Right. Let's get to it then.” Matt pulled out of the drive.

The drive was much longer to Coventry. Neither of them really spoke. Mainly because you could see Matts nerves in his face. He wore his heart on his sleeve that's for sure. Mello thought back to when they first met, Matt was quieter than he is now. Probably one of those people who don't show their true selves until they trust someone. And they trusted each other. Matt had saved his damn life, and Mello was powerful enough to not let anyone fuck with him. Something as simple as seeing your parents was not simple for either of them. At least his parents were in a known location and weren't in prison. Matt wasn't lucky though. Some people would say, be thankful your parents are still together and they are still alive, Mello called bullshit on that though. None of that matters, if your parents are toxic and manipulative.   
Mello thought of his parents. He had no desire to see them. His father was in prison, he wasn't even someone he wanted to give the time of day to. In any case, Mello was more powerful than his father. He thought of his mother, didn't blame her for giving him up. He had faint memories of her, like her hair or her white dress. He didn't love her. He didn't know her. He didn't want to come into her life as an adult, bring up memories for her. She was making a life for herself and he wasn't in it, and that was okay, he accepted it.  
Matt was on his fourth cigarette, he always smoked more when he was nervous about something, but the roof was down so the smell of smoke didn't linger.  
“We’re almost there,” Matt said, blowing out smoke. One hand on the steering wheel and on the edge of the door.

“It's going to be fine” Mello offered.  
Matt hummed in response.

It was only another twenty minutes before they arrived, the bare roads turning into building estates. Matt was right. It really wasn't anything to look at. A lot of open space, grass, random fields that have no point being where they are. 

“We’re here,” Matt said, stopping in front of a detached house.  
“What do your parents do? Pretty big place.” Mello asked, trying to distract his boyfriend from his nerves.

“Dads a contractor and mums a Spanish teacher” he sighed and closed his eyes. He sat there for a few long seconds, before unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car.  
Mello followed closely behind and walked with Matt to the front door. Mello quickly squeezed his hand in reassurance, before Matt knocked on the door.

The pair waited for a moment. Actively listening to see if they could hear any footsteps. Shuffling came after a few seconds.  
A brunette woman opened the door. Both mother and son froze.

“Mail? Ay, mijo” she instinctively wrapped her hands around him. Matt didn't move. His hands were still by his sides. It was only he felt that she wasn't letting go, he placed his hands on the small of her back. She pulled away, cupping his face in her hands. Her expression was soft.  
“Vamos para dentro” she spoke.

“Mama, el es mi novio. Se Llama Mello. Vino Conmigo Porque no Sabia…” Matt began before she could bring him inside.  
She looked at Mello.

“Come inside, honey.”  
The two men looked at each other before walking into the house.  
They followed his mother into the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa across from her.

“So, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I just came to see you, to introduce Mello to you. To show you I've been doing well since I've been away”

“I see” she replied awkwardly. Shifting in her seat. She knew what he meant when he said he had been away. She leaned forward slightly and spoke in a voice, almost above a whisper.  
“A tu padre, no le va a gustar esto. Te lo digo ya.”

“Mum, you can say it to both of us. She says my father won't like the fact that we’re here, together. It's fine. He will just have to deal with it.”

“I'm going to start food. He will be here soon,” she said before leaving the living room. Leaving both males there.

“Well, it could be going worse” Matt shrugged.

“Don't jinx it,” Mello replied, knocking his shoulder onto Matts to help him lighten his mood.  
After a few moments, the pair joined the woman in the kitchen. They made idle chatter. Nothing of substance. Mello found it odd that she didn't make some grand apology or speak about the past. Perhaps it was to fill the awkwardness. or perhaps its because neither of them knew what to say. not knowing how to address the past. the women had told him that his father would not approve. maybe this is the calm before the storm.  
they heard the front door open. the three immediately silenced themselves, listening to the footsteps that came closer in their direction.

“work was sh- Mail?” the dark-haired man caught off guard mid-sentence. “what are you doing here?” he looked at Mello “who the hell is he and why is he in my house?”

“Peter don't” Matts mothers tried to intervene.

“Damnit Carmen, I'm asking him a question. what are you doing here boy?”

“Nice to see you too dad. I'm just here to see how you were and to introduce you to my boyfriend, Mello”

“Boyfriend? so you're still on this gay thing? you are not gay. I thought making you live in the real world would have made you understand that. Dear God, look at you. This isn't the innocent boy I raised.”

Mello was seething, it was taking everything in him not to snap. Matts mother just looked ashamed, while Matts face almost turned the colour of his hair with anger.

“I'm with a man whether you like it or not dad. And you didn’t raise me. You kicked me out as a child and I had to fend for myself. Living on peoples sofas wasn’t going to teach me to be straight. What kind of fucked up logic is that?” Matt slammed his fist on the table.

“Matt lets go. He isn’t worth your time” Mello said, taking Matts spare hand.

“Don’t get involved with my family boy. This doesn’t concern you” his father spat to Mello.

“Dad-”

“Excuse me?” Mello interrupted his lover. “This absolutely concerns me. Matt is my concern. He’s more of a man that you’ll clearly ever be.”

“Matt? What? Did you change your name? And for your information, I wouldn’t trust Mail. He’s clearly only interested in one thing, which is disgusting. How’s he’s even attracted to you I don’t know. Couldn’t pick someone who didn’t look like Freddy Kruger? I thought you said you were gay? And you decided to go for the one that looks like a woman?”

“Peter, that’s enough. You don’t have to be so rude.” Matts mother finally piped up.

“Clearly you’re still superficial. This was a mistake coming here. You haven’t changed. I came to tell you I was doing well, that I was happy. To maybe fix this broken shit we have. But you have no intention of doing so. You’re just a spineless man, who has no Conscience. Mello, we’re leaving. Perdona mama.” Matt finished and began to leave. His father shoved his shoulder, backing him to the wall.

“Pardon me, boy? You think you can just turn up to MY house and insult me?”

Mello saw the red mist. He reached over and grabbed Matts father by the collar, throwing him backwards.   
“Do.not.fucking.touch.him” he put himself between Matt and his father. “Touch him again and there will be hell to pay. I don’t care if you're his father.”  
Matt grabbed Mello by the wrist and pulled him towards the door.  
“We’re leaving,” Matt said, ignoring the expletives that were coming from his father.  
He pulled them out of the house, getting back into the car and slamming the door shut. When they were both seated, Matt pulled Mello in by the collar and crashed their lips together. The kiss became heated, moans filled the car, hands ran through each other’s hair, tugging on it slightly. Their teeth clanked slightly but they didn’t care. They only pulled apart after needing to take a breath. They both slumped back in their seats, breathing hard.

“I fucking love you” Matt breathed out.

“I love you too” Mellosmirked back to him.

“Let’s get out of here. There’s something I want to do when we get home” Matt grinned.

“Can't wait”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will soon be coming to an end :( not just yet though!  
> Dont we just love a protective Mello?  
> Im so glad you guys have been enjoying it so far!  
> As always R&R!


	20. Free

Mellos POV

Mello found himself once again, rubbing his temples at his desk. It had been two weeks since he had been back in his office and the amount of paperwork he had to catch up on was going to end him. Not that Frank did a bad job, not in the least. But being the boss meant backtracking. He went over missions that had been carried out in his absence, refiling the papers in a way that was more organized to him, and went over any missing details.  
The matter of no.6 was pretty much dissolved at that point. The leader had been eradicated so there was no real threat at this moment in time, not to mention that in his absence, Frank did a decent job infiltrating the base, thanks to Matt's total control of the opponent's headquarters. Frank was able to retrieve the missing plans that were stolen and get rid of any problems if you caught his drift. It was over quicker than it started, at least that's what it felt like. It felt like the time had moved extortionately fast, but in reality, it had been months. Months since no.6, months since Matt, months since he was ‘normal looking’. 

Mello sighed and sat back into his chair. It felt good to be back. He wasn't the type of person that liked to sit at home all day and do nothing. The warehouse was almost completely restored. Some extra security was put in place and the downstairs area was spruced up a bit, but other than that, it looked like it always had. Before the explosion, before the deaths. Being there made his lungs burn slightly. Knowing that some of his men did not make it. Most notably, Felix. Mello didn't cry, he just sat there, feeling sick to his stomach. Rage burning through his fingertips. He was angry, why did it have to be him? Of all the men. Why Felix? He wasn't the best soldier out of the lot. But he was one of the best men. He showed undying loyalty to Mello through all his time there. Mello could only silently thank him for his sacrifice and make sure that it was not in vain.

There was a knock at the door, it pulled Mellos attention away from his thoughts.  
“Come in,” he said. It had been a while since he last said it.  
It was Tifa. the woman looked better. Healthier, happier. She looked free.  
“Tifa, you're looking well. Please have a seat with me” Mello rose from his chair, offering her the seat in front of him.

“Thank you” she smiled.

“What can I do for you? How are you feeling?” Mello asked.

“I'm feeling a lot better, it's strange. I feel almost relieved? I know it's silly. My husband died and I feel relief. I did love him, I really did. But he was so… he changed.”

“It's not silly in the slightest. Derek was one of the best, but he slowly turned. I'm not sure when I first noticed it. Maybe it was after his first assault on you. Sorry, I don't mean to stir old memories. But being relieved is not strange, I'm glad you feel this way”  
She smiled and nodded. “Your scars are looking a lot better. We were really worried about you. When Matt brought you out, it was like we could breathe again”

“Yes, he really did save me” he smiled in return.

“I'm happy for you. You two seem like a good fit” she answered honestly. “Mello, I don't know how to bring this up…”

“You're leaving” he finished for her.

“Yes. I'm sorry. You've been nothing but wonderful to me and protected me all these years. But with Derek gone and so many others, it's not the place for me to be anymore. Of course, I understand that I know things and I could be seen as a threat to you, but I would never do anything to betray you.”

“I know that Tifa. I've already made arrangements for you.” he smiled.

“You have?” she perked up.

“Yes, I'll be giving you all of Derek's funds, plus your own and then some. I've written up a notable reference for you, in case you wanted to find work elsewhere. Obviously, it's cover, but you would know that already. Any travel expenses, I've got it covered. I'm also sending someone out when you get settled as your personal security. He doesn't have to live with you, he can watch from a distance. Being involved with me, no matter what level can be dangerous. You'll be protected.”

“I don't know what to say” she looked slightly shocked.

“You don't have to say anything. You've done a great service for me and provided me years of comfort.” Mello stood and gave out his hand for a shake.  
The woman looked at it and pulled him in for a hug instead. This one was less bone-crushing than the last one he had from a woman. It was soft and tender. He wrapped his hands around her back, given her small taps. She pulled away.  
“Thank you,” she said, holding his hand, almost squeezing it.   
He nodded in response and with that she to her leave.

After a couple of hours of doing more work, filing, setting up missions for his men, and organizing, Mello stood from his desk and decided to take a walk around the warehouse. He traced through the familiar building that he had been living in for all these years and felt the disconnect, after not being there for some time and moving in with his lover. He walked through the kitchen and living area, men greeting him as he walked past, made his way through the security office. Pablo was still there. Mello then found himself in his old room. Most of his things were still there. Clothes, books, and hair products. Some of Matts shirts and belts were there too, that's when he saw Matts's goggles. He picked them up and sat on the bed, running a thumb over the glass lenses. He remembered seeing these on him for the first time, thinking they were the stupidest thing he'd ever seen, but now seeing them, he was relieved they were not lost.  
Mello gathered the rest of the belongings that had been in the room and placed them in a black liner bag to take them back to the apartment when he left.  
The room was filled with memories but felt so cold compared to where he was living now. Before Matt, there was no point in him leaving this living space.  
He left the room, leaving the bag there, he would be round to pick it up later. He walked to the door marked 6, Matt's room. He opened it to see if there was anything of his left behind. There wasn't. Matt had moved all his stuff into Mellos room when they started sleeping together. The only thing left was the TV Felix had brought up all that time ago. He thought back to when he was told how much he had struggled to get the TV up those stairs, and smiled fondly at the memory and left the room.

Before he knew it he was back at his desk, typing away. He looked up to the corner of his office, Matt's computer set up was still there. The sound of him clicking away drove him crazy, but now the silence was deafening. He had wanted his peace and quiet and now that he had it, the lull was stale. He thought back to when he asked Matt what he was going to do for work now that his job with him was over. Get a job with anyone who offers? Seems a bit dangerous. Given his involvement. This isn't an excuse to have him around. It wasn't. It was to keep him safe. That's what Mello told himself as he reached for his phone on the desk, dialing the number that had Matts's name above it.

“Hey Mells-FUCK” Matt answered, the noise of the video game in the background carried through to the call. Then silence.   
“Sorry about that, what's up?”

“I was wondering about your next job,” he said

“Uh, well, I haven't had anyone contact me yet so, I don't have anything lined up”

“I was thinking. Work for me. We always need extra security and we are always looking into hacking enemy systems. Plus, any involvement with me is dangerous. This way we can keep you protected as well” he said as a matter of fact.

“Oh really? I think you just miss me babe” he could almost feel the smirk through the phone.

“Fuck off. So, what do you think? It's more stable than what you've been doing”

“Yeah that sounds pretty good actually”

“Alright, I'll write up a plan and show you when I'm back.”

“Aight, see you later babe”

“Bye” Mello ended the call.

All the pieces seemed to be slotting into place. Despite the turn of events, that led to tragedies. It was getting back to a place where things were comfortable. He was rebuilding on top of the pre-set foundations. And he finally felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sad to report that this is the end.  
> there will be an epilogue chapter, but here is the end.  
> Thank you so much for all the support I have had on this story. I can't lie, my motivation was starting to waver, but I'm glad that I rounded it off.   
> I hope you have all enjoyed it!  
> I can't thank you enough.


	21. Happy Birthday Mihael

Epilogue 

Mellos POV

A year and six months had passed since the incidents that led to semi-destruction of the warehouse, Mello being hospitalized, and moving out. A year into that time, Mello had relocated the headquarters to the outskirts of London. Not far, but enough to be hidden once again from any enemies. In that time, regaining the once lost information, Mello was able to ‘colonize’ for a lack of a better word, enemy territory. If he was powerful before, he was invincible now. Matt had been right. His scar did make him look tougher. Now fully healed he looked less like the person you'd want to fuck with. He found that he liked the power the scar ultimately had on him. It was no longer painful, the skin, he still couldn't feel it. He would never be able to. That's what the doctors had told him on his checkups, but he wouldn't need skin grafts. He allowed his hair to grow longer than a bob, cascading down past his shoulder, leaving his ends more into natural points rather than the blunt cut line above his shoulders. He was able to tie it up and not have loose ends at the back of his nape, he still kept the fringe though.  
And he still wore leather. That wasn't going to change.

The new headquarters was an old abandoned private school. Oak and mahogany wood built the walls, old classrooms turned bedrooms, and meeting rooms. Overall the building had more flavor than the previous stale metal framework the group had been living in. 

Mello sat in his office, much bigger than the one before. Matt sat in his own area in the office, far enough away where the constant tapping on the keys would not annoy him, but close enough to hear it. the clanking of the keys had become somewhat therapeutic to him.

More people had joined the Mafia, not replacing the lives lost, but adding more skillsets to the team, bringing the member numbers up. They had their first female soldier join too. She and Mello were thick as thieves, she reminded him of himself when he started. He knew that she could make it for one day in the future. Frank still held his position as second in command, the dynamic really worked, especially when Mello left the building and went back to his apartment.

Matt and Mello had not moved. They were comfortable continuing to live where they had done. Mello still would get pissed off with how messy Matt was, and Matt would always clean after an argument. But they were living a good life, though Matt had recently started bugging Mello about getting a cat, which Mello objected to profusely. There was no way he was having animals in the house, plus they were at work all day most of the time so there really was no point.  
Their relationship grew, more comfortable than ever, Mello even let the word ‘babe’ slip out a couple of times which Matt took full advantage of making a huge deal out of which led to Mello telling him to go fuck himself and hed never speak to him again. But that's what distraction kisses were for.

He meant what he thought, he finally felt free. He was no longer hanging on to the idea of being held as a successor, he didn't feel the weight of his parents leaving him, after meeting Matt's parents, it solidified that belief in him. He now wasn't just a mafia boss. He was a boyfriend, he was a friend and he was free.

He ended up telling Matt the full story of the Whammy house, L, Near, and Watari. How he was brought up to be a detective but then left to join the mafia. That's why he was so good at it.  
Near, had fallen off the face of the earth. Not even Watari had heard from him, this led Mello to make his next mission one of finding him. He knew Near was against him, and no one disappears after an attack just like that. He was planning something, and Mello was going to find out what.

Matt was well, he was doing great, still horny as ever and annoying as ever. But Mello couldn't get enough. He secretly loved how annoying he was, and now the whole team knew that they were together, it was like Matt had power in the building too. No one dared to say anything, in fear of Mello finding out. However, no one ever did, because everyone loved Matt. He was a presence in the team that couldn't be missed. You could often find yourself finding him, hearing a group of people laughing, and there he was, cracking jokes and just being him. But when he needed to be serious, he was. Mello would catch himself often smiling in his general direction while he was doing things, working, eating, making the men laugh. It was nice.

Right now though, they were busy at work. Both of them doing something related to finding Near. Now that they had more territory, they had more ground to cover. They had been working silently for the past three hours, neither of them looking up, engrossed in the task at hand. That is until Mello felt something hit his desk. Matt was standing in front of him.

“Don't think I forgot” Matt said, smirking at him.  
It was Mello's birthday. Mello himself had forgotten. He didn't like to celebrate it. He never had. He wished he hadn't told him about it.

“You know I don't do this” Mello sighed, leaning back into his chair.

“This one you'll like” Matt promised, but his eyes seemed to darken at the statement.  
Mello raised an eyebrow and picked up the small cardboard box on the table. It wasn't wrapped, thankfully. He opened it to find a metal ring, too big for his fingers that's for sure.

“And just what is this?” Mello asked, inspecting the cold metal circle.

“Well, you put it on, and it's meant to make you last longer. You know? In bed?” Mellos' eyes widened and threw the box at Matt's head, which he easily dodged.

“You're perv Matt”

“Yeah, but don't you want to try it?” he winked.

“Ugh, yes.” he sighed, giving in. He couldn't lie. He was turned on by it.  
He felt the now-familiar feeling in his lower abdomen grow when he saw Matt walk over to the door and lock it.  
Mello stayed in his chair and watched as the redhead walked back to him and kissed him deeply, slowly, pushing his tongue between the blonde's lips, parting them to feel the tongue bar lap against his own wet muscle. They both groaned into the feeling, wanting more than they were getting, Mello could feel himself getting hard and pushed Matt off him.  
“That thing’s not gonna fit if we don't stop” he breathed out.

Matt got onto his knees and began unlacing the blonde's leather trousers, pulling out the semi-hardened member. He reached over the desk and grabbed the ring. He slowly slid it on, Mello hissed at the cold sensation, feeling the pressure of the ring around his length. It wasn't uncomfortable, at least not yet. Once fully placed at the base of his cock the redhead gave his member a tentative lick. Mello instantly groaned at the feeling, using one of his hands to push Matts's mouth onto him. Matt gave him slow hard sucks, hollowing his cheeks and ever so gently scraping his teeth against the soft skin. He could feel Mellos' member expanding to full attention in his mouth. He was now impossibly hard and Mello felt the constraint around his member become incredibly tight. Matt lapped the tongue bar across the blondes leaking slit, while Mello had fists of hair in his fingers.  
“Fuck” was all Mello could whisper out. He wanted more and he wasn't getting any.  
Matt stopped what he was doing and kissed Mello once again before fully discarding the blonde's trousers, and unbuckling his belt and trousers, letting them pool at his ankles. He picked Mello up and laid him back on the desk. He reached into one of the drawers where Mello now kept lube, incase of occasions such as this one, and smeared it on his fingers, slowly pushing past the blonde's entrance, feeling the tightness engulf his digits, while Mello moaned underneath him. Blonde hair spilling over the edge of the desk. He added another. This was tortured to Mello. Matt continued to thrust his fingers slowly in and out of the blonde, moaning, feeling his own precum dribble onto the desk.  
“FuCK there” Mello jolted. “Now, do it now,” Mello ordered.  
Matt quickly grabbed some more lube and coated his own hardened cock, stroking himself a few times before placing the tip at the blonde's now wet entrance. Both men moaned, feeling him push past the tight ring of muscle, Matt's cock piercing dragging along his inner walls. They were both panting by the time Matt was fully slotted into the blonde. They stayed there for a couple of seconds before Mello nodded his head to him. Matt began pulling out, slowly rocking his hips forwards and backward, enjoying the tight feeling that surrounded his member. He angled himself a little and began rocking a little harder, pushing in a little deeper. Mello moaned loudly, finding his sweet spot Matt began thrusting his cock harder and faster into the blonde, seeing him become undone on the desk. Both hands grabbing onto the edge of the desk and his cock desperately trying to leak more than it could. Mellos eyes were rolling to the back of his head. He wanted to release so badly but he couldn't. It just kept building up, feeling the coil burning in need of release, but all that was happening was small drizzles of cum.

“Matt I need to cum” Mello almost begged.

“Not yet” Matt breathed out, still fucking him rhythmically, leaning down and taking the blonde's member into his hand and stroking him in time with his thrusts. It felt painful but the pleasure was overriding any sort of discomfort. The pressure just got stronger. He needed to release.

“Fuck Mells” Matt thrust and came inside him. Still stroking his member.

“Matt, fuck, take it off. I need to cum” Feeling Matt come inside him had sent him over the edge.  
Matt carefully not so gently pulled the ring off, as soon as he did Mello came hard, all over Matts's hands, his own stomach, and his desk. He laid there breathing hard at the experience. He felt Matt gently pull out of him. Grabbing some tissues and wiping himself down before pulling up his jeans.  
Mello sat back up, still messy, and pulled Matt in for a kiss.

“We are definitely using that again” he put his forehead to the redheads.

“Absolutely” Matt kissed his neck.

“Next time, I'm fucking you,” Mello said, all too seriously.

“Really? Sure I'd be up for it. I have bottomed in years” Matt replied.

Mello cleaned himself off after Matt handed him some tissues and sat back at his desk. Just before he started working again, Matt caught his lips in a chaste kiss.  
“Happy birthday Mihael”

Mello smiled and that's all they needed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is officially the end. Of course, I had to end it on some Lemon. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for all the lovely comments about my writing, I will be doing some more, and I'm always trying to improve.  
> I'm just thankful that there are still Matt x Mello fans out there as they are one of my favorite ships.  
> As always, read and review. I'll see you next time!  
> Nate out.


End file.
